Airborne
by IronEclipse
Summary: Loud, shattering, crashes and explosions shake the ground around me with an indescribable wrath. I am going to die. It doesn't matter how hard I run, or how far my feet take me. All I know is that my doom is an undeniable fact. A fact I refuse to accept. My heart pounds and adrenaline pumps through my veins in a cold, icy, fury. I will save him. Even if my life depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I am so exited! This is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy it! I would like to thank CrystalShardsOfRain for her editing assistance. She is a great inspiration! Sooooo, just to give you guys some background, this story takes place AFTER all of the transformers movies. There might be some conversations about previous events from the movies, but other then that it's a completely different setting. Also, I do have a potential OC pairing with William Lennox. Just to clear any questions, Will isn't married with Sarah, which means there is no Annabelle.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter. Please review! It is always nice to have feedback that can help improve my writing!**

**I don't own ANYTHING! Just my OC and my crazy thoughts!**

**~ IronEclipse **

I take in a deep breath as I attempt to look out of my window. _Why do airplanes have to fly so high?_ It's not like I don't appreciate the wonderful view of the terrain below. What if the plane crashes, and I plummet to my death in the ocean? What if this metal beast shatters into a million pieces? What if all my nightmares become a horrible reality? A piece of crap plane, slowly falling apart?

I sigh as I tear my eyes from the window. My conscious relentlessly tries to comfort me with crazy thoughts. I am going to be perfectly fine. It's not like the plane is suddenly going to blow up. My whole body freezes as this thought crosses my mind. I instantly regret it. I work for the army for heaven's sake! _There's not one, single time people aren't attempting to blow you up!_

I force my eyes shut, and clench my fists at my sides. I'm not going to be weak. I am in the medical profession after all. I have seen worse things then the ocean from five thousand feet in the air. I take a deep breath, and constantly try to sooth the nerves and butterflies that wreak havoc in my stomach.

With my eyes still wrenched shut, I twist my back away from the window of the plane. What I can't see won't hurt me, right? How wrong I am. When my eyes snap open, I groan, and literally bash my head against the seat in front of mine. How can I possibly be so stupid? I'm instantly greeted with the view of pristine blue sky from the opposing window across from me._ Oh sweet baby jesus._

I quickly turn around and grumble a series of curses under my breath. I can't even hide from my fear on this stupid plane. Figures. I lay my head against the back of my seat and settle to my original plan of dealing with my frustration. Closing my eyes and singing my happy song.

"I love flying in the airrrrrr, flying flying flying in the air!"

Uh. I stop mumbling the stupid song under my breath. It doesn't help, not in the slightest. More then anything, it makes me feel like an irrational child. Or Meg Ryan in 'French Kiss'. How ironic.

I actually enjoy seeing nothing at the moment. It gives me time to sort out my thoughts. I force myself to relive the days events to my great displeasure. On planes, off planes, and constantly being reminded to keep the knowledge of _my_ destination a secret. Apparently the location is_ 'strictly confidential'_, but I don't see it that way. I do not even know where the hell I'm going. All I know, is that I was recommended by the military in Canada, to attend a business interview that's supposedly '_beneficial'._ Going on planes isn't beneficial. But here I am, sitting in my seat, flying. Oh god flying.

"Miss?"

A sickly sweet voice suddenly interrupts my internal bickering. My train of thought slips back into my subconscious. I slowly turn in the direction of the voice. A young woman is standing there with an expectant look plastered across her tan face. From observing her uniform, she's obviously a flight attendant. She has long blond hair pulled into a tight bun, lips smeared in bright red lipstick, and bright green eyes. In one glance, she could probably strike a man down like lightning. Oh joy. This is going to be _fun._

"Yes?" I answer in pure annoyance.

She reminds me of a child. A child kicking the back of my seat, the pinnacle, of irritation. What is this woman getting at? I really hope this isn't going to be another long speech about how my destination is to be kept a secret. I am not in the mood to deal with self centred brats.

Before the attendant answers me, she looks me up and down. Brilliant. What is with women and their instant instincts to judge? With one long, withering stare, the blond woman has probably labeled me 'worthless' in her imaginary book of innocent people. Just what I need. Another name to add to _my_ magic list of idiots.

"The plane is going to land at it's targeted destination shortly. I suggest you prepare."

I glance at the young woman after she has replyed to my remark. I shiver violently. I hate her abnormally polite voice. I see disgust and rudeness labeled clearly in her bright green orbs. Great. I have never really enjoyed defending myself, but this seems like a perfect time.

I guess I just feel like being a smart ass today. When I ask my next question, I raise my hand high into the air. I also make sure I use air quotations to get my point across.

"Umm excuse me? Exuse me? Can you _please_ tell me where this 'targeted destination' is? To tell you the truth, I have _no idea_ where the hell I'm supposed to be going."

The blond girl narrows her green eyes in anger. I am not surprised. I would be grumpy too, if some stranger of a woman decided to be insanely immature. Ha. I am really having a great day, aren't I?

The air attendant scowls and walks towards me in a deathly slow pace. I chuckle lightly under my breath. She is trying be more intimidating. I roll my eyes. A teddy bear is _clearly, _more frightening then her.

"This plane is to land on the boarders of the military base in Diego Garcia. We are to land in fifteen minutes. I once again suggest you prepare. You obviously need it."

The girl flashes me a sickening smile before turning quickly on her heel and speeding off. I playfully stick my tongue out at as she walks away. _Good riddance._

I sigh and turn away from the retreating crazy woman. My gaze completely avoids any windows. Run away, I mentally scream at her. _Run!_ Despite my worry, fifteen painful minutes is all I have left until I am off of this stupid modernized aircraft for good!

I reach into the seat next to mine and grab the soft folds of my silver carry-on. I might as well take the air attendant's advice, despite how much I don't want to. I probably look horrible. Moments before our converstaion, I _was_ worrying about the probability of my death.

I gently open the bag and place my hands inside. I probe around the smooth interior until I find the smooth, glassy surface I'm searching for. I slide my hand out of the bag and reveal a small purple compact mirror. I've owned the object for practically a decade. I recall getting the thing for my sixteenth birthday. Sadly, I have barley put it to use. I brush my hands across the edge of the circular object until I discover the small clasp that opens it. I press my finger nails into the small groove and hear a slight click.

I peer cautiously into the reflective surface the mirror provides. I am not surprised by what I find. _Me._ A young woman by the age of twenty three is staring back within the depths of the mirror. She has tanned skin, and a long face which framed by a head of short brown wavy hair. The girl has dark brown eyes, covered in an arrangement of green, earthy eye shadows that complement her brown orbs. There are two small, but obvious scars above her left eye from years of childhood play. Her full lips are placed in a scowl, due to extreme annoyance of dressing up. Even if it's for an inteview.

I slowly look away from my reflection, and look out the window of the aircraft. How can such a small, reflective surface show so much about a person?

I am suddenly interrupted from my actions by an obnoxious ring tone. An eerily familiar ring tone at that. I quickly snap my compact mirror shut and carelessly toss it on the seat next to mine. I lunge for my bag and literally thrust my hand inside. I need to find my cell before those awful lyrics start playing. Sadly, I am too late. Brittany Spear's 'Hit Me Baby One More Time', blares from the small speakers. I want to scream, throw myself out of my seat, and roll around like a mentally insane child. I thought I had changed the damn music on that phone!

I begin to hear voices and questioning remarks from other military personnel in the plane. My device has obviously disturbed them. I feel heat rush to my face as I desperately search my carry-on for my phone. Just as I grab it and yank it out of the bag, Brittany's chorus begins to play on repeat. I scowl and start to claw at the surface of the object. How the hell does this thing open?!

"Is everything alright miss?"

Oh, that voice. That annoying sickly voice that only comes from one blonde dingbat. The flight attendant. The woman just has to stick her perfectly shaped nose in my business. I drop the phone in surprise and anger from her rude interruption. I look up at the girl and flash her the largest and most gut wrenching glare I can muster.

_"Yes._ I am perfectly_ FINE._" I spit each word with complete irritation.

The attendent falters in surprise at my tone of voice. Good. She should have done that the first time.

I swiftly reach down and snatch my device from it's resting place on the floor. Sadly, the ringtone's still going off, and Brittany is reaching the climax of her chorus once again. I groan in frustration. Why here? Why Now? As I flip open the cell and press it to my ear, I listen to the blond's last instructions before answering the call.

"You better make that call quick darling, the plane lands in eight minutes. Oh, and by the way, I just _love_ your ringtone."

She flashes me a horribly satisfied grin. The woman then walks away to her work area. I ignore her idotic comment as I answer my phone. I mumble a string of insults under my breath as I prepare for the worst.

"Josephine Marie West, where the hell are you?! And why are you not answering your cell!" A voice shrieks through the sensitive wiring the ancient device contains.

I wince. It's my sister, Olivia West. She's my best friend and comrade. I have never really had many friends during and after highschool. I now believe that as long as you have your family, your as good as gold.

"Oliv-" She cuts me off. That clearly means she is in a bad mood. I prepare myself for her evil wrath.

"I don't want to hear it Joe! What if you were kidnapped or something!_ Huh!_ If your excuse has _anything_ to do with a gu-" Olivia doesn't have time to finish her statement.

"What!" I scream into the receiver. "You know very well Olivia that I don't ditch family for a guy! I don't even have a boyfriend right now! Do you honestly think I have the time in my life for a..._a man?_ I am traveling over oceans and doing _MY JOB!"_

I hear Olivia grumble something, but I can barley make it out. It's probably something like 'just making sure'. I sigh and silently wish some common sense would get knocked into her head.

"Look, I am just...never mind. I am sorry Joe. It's not my fault that you avoid boys like the plague." Liv breathes every word out in a slow pace, just to ensure I can hear every word. I want to retort to her incorrect statement, but she once again she cuts me off.

"Anyways, changing the subject...where are you? Are you in town or at base? Because you are obviously not at home..._wait._ Joe?" Olivia asks, her voice lilting just the slightest.

_"Yes?"_ I literally squeak the word out.

She is quickly catching on. Olivia knows that I would _never_ leave town without telling anyone. My whole family knows that if I do not answer calls, I am being shipped out. Sadly, my family thought that the probability of me leaving was small. They were very wrong. I refrained from telling them the whole story, just to keep them from worrying.

"Joe? Are you gone? I thought that you were supposed to stay on base here in New Brunswick!"

"You know better then anyone that I had a tiny chance of shipped out. It's the army! Everyone has to do their small part. Plus, you know that I am not supposed to be in combat. I'm safe." I mentally scream after I complete my long explanation.

I hear Olivia sigh at the other end of the line. I know she will understand. She is not stupid, no matter how many times I have wished her to be. Olivia always sees the details in things. I blame art class for that. She could probably pick out a needle in a haystack if someone dared her to.

"Liv? Promise me you won't tell mom and dad until you need to okay? I don't need them worring about my saftey. I might be back in two days time. I am technically not even being shipped out. I am only going for an interview." I whisper calmly.

"Okay. Fine. Where is this '_interview'_? Olivia demands.

Sarcastic tones reach my ears. I can picture Olivia leaning on the counter in the kitchen using her fingers as quotation marks. I smile to myself. Such a promising mental image. If only I could get someone to video-tape it.

"Sorry Liv. That's the one condition in taking this interview. I can't tell anyone a thing about it."

"What? The only condition? Really?" Liv retorts in slightly uneven tones.

I laugh. It is much better hearing her speak when she's not harassing me on missing ONE phone call. I am about to answer her, when suddenly the speaker on the airplane crackles to life.

_"This is your captain speaking. This aircraft is to land in two minutes. Please secure all bags and belongings in the correct compartments. I repeat, two minutes until landing." _The speaker fizzes out and completely cuts off.

Now the fun is going to begin.

"Joe? Joeeee?_ JOE!_" Olivia shrieks my name. Her voice rivals any young child pleading for ice-cream.

"W-what?" I stutter unevenly.

I am shocked back into reality when the pilot speaks through the intercom. I nearly forgot about the whole damn flight while Olivia was talking to me. Now? Well, that notion is clearly switched around. The plane is going to be landing, the worst part about the whole situation.

_"JOE!"_ Olivia shrieks again, waking me from my reverie.

I nearly choke while trying to answer my sister. I do not want to sound like a coward infront of her. I just can not help it. All of my fears are slowly accumulating and taking over.

"Y-y-yes?" I spit out despite my worries.

_"You are in a plane!?_ I thought you hated heights?"

Why is she asking that stupid question? Olivia knows very well that I HATE heights.

"Oh yes Olivia, I just love flying around in the sky during my spare time... I am not meant to be in the air! Humans stay on the ground. NOT IN THE AIR!"

I hear Liv snort on the other end of the line. "Real funny Joe, real funny."

I blow out a deep breath of air as I look around the aircraft. People are already seated. Some are still placing their personal belongings in the compartments above them. I don't want to tell Olivia that I have to go. I groan and slowly close my bright brown orbs. I can clearly picture the air attendent attacking me. Maybe I should end the call?

"Olivia I have to go." I state as calmly as I can.

I hear another groan of protest. "Seriously? Do you have to?"

"Yes. I don't want the pinnacle of all idiot blonds murdering me when I get off the plane. I will try to contact you when I get to my destination." I answer back smoothly.

"Uhhhh...Don't go all professional on me Joe." Liv wines. What a annoying sound!

"Look, I _really_ have to go." I plead. Why can't she understand?

"Wait Joe! What if the plane crashes in the ocean and I _never_ see you again?" Olivia's voice takes on a slight playful note.

I freeze for the second time that day. My fear of the plane crashing attacks me at full force and all I can do is succumb to it's will.

"OLIVIA! YOU INCONSIDERATE-" I scream as loud as I can into the speaker of the device.

All I could hear is loud snorts and giggles. Great. I'm going to hate Liv for the rest of my days for her little prank. I can feel the plane as it slowly, but swiftly, begins to decend towards land. The engines are roaring loudly in my ears.

The people around me are staring at the object in my hand, flashing me disapproving looks. One woman begins ranting on about the problems with young adults. I send her a withering glare. Idiot. I place my cell back onto my ear and nearly shout my next message.

"Remember what I told you okay! And don't think for one second that I will forget your little stunt! I have to go! _Bye!"_

I snap the phone shut quickly. I don't think Olivia got a chance to reply. If she did...well... I have absolutely know idea what she would do. Probably continue laughing and making a complete fool of herself. If I knew how to work the device, I would have probably put it speaker on so the whole world could hear her insane laughter. I glance at my phone quickly in contemplation. I shrug my shoulders and finally shove the thing into my pocket. Piece of crap. I have never owned anything that makes me hate technology so much.

My thoughts zoom out of control when the aircraft suddenly lurches uncontrollably. I snap my eyes shut and try to think happy thoughts. Wow. I feel like Wendy in Peter Pan. _Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!_ My hands grip the arm rests on my seat tightly. I can feel the frame of the plane shake as it makes it's way toward the earth. I hope and pray the landing is a soft one.

So many thoughts grip my mind. My brain is on high-power, trying to sort it all out. I am so undeniably focused, that I barely notice the jolt of the plane when it's wheels touch the earth. All I know is during that very moment, my life changed forever. Despite the plane's obvious landing, I find myself singing my happy song.

_"I love flying in the airrrrr, flying, flying, flying in the airrr!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Here is the second chapter! I would like to give a BIG thanks to the following people for their wonderful reviews!:**

**CrystalShardsOfRain**

**Clarissalightwood5679**

**BleachLover2346**

**Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU! I hope all of you readers enjoy! :) Feel free to review!**

**~ IronEclipse**

"Oh thank god!" I mutter under my breath quietly with an abundance of relief.

The plane landed all in one piece. It didn't shatter, fall to pieces, or explode when it came into contact with the earth. I quickly look out the window. It seems as if all my past fears have vanished into thin air.

I need to see, feel, and touch the ground as soon as possible! I can no longer stand being trapped in this metal beast like some zoo animal. Infact, I don't think I can stand one more minute near that crazy blond dingbat of a flight attendant.

I quickly lunge over, grab my silvery carry-on, and zip it shut with ease. I don't want another one of my belongings humiliating me. That damn phone was enough torture to last a life time. I stand up and completely ignore the fact that the plane is still moving. I don't really care if it's attempting to reach it's required destination.

_"Exuse me!"_ An easily recognizable voice exclaims with annoyance.

Oh _joy_. It's _her_ again. I swiftly look in the direction of the blond's irritatingly squeaky voice. What can possibly be wrong now?

She quickly walks over to my seat, nearly tripping over her feet. I snort. That's what you get for wearing the most inappropriate heels EVER, while tying to walk on a moving plane. The air attendant stops right infront of me. Her green eyes blaze with annoyance and fury.

_"What do you think you are doing?"_

I sigh. How many times do I have to do this? I look her right in the face and ensure that her perfect green orbs are connected to mine. This is going to be one hell of a show down.

"I was thinking that maybe _you_ could answer that question? You see, every time _you_ come over here I just NEVER seem to know what I'm doing." I smirk with satisfaction at the expression glued to her million dollar face. I'm such a smart ass today. I never knew I could be so _nasty._

The attendant's eyes glow with malice. Her face is twisted in an undeniably unattractive scowl. Personally, I like her better this way. It shows the whole world her true inner self. A completely rude and self-absorbed lunatic.

"You are standing, I repeat, _standing,_ on a moving plane. _Can you not comprehend that?_ Do you have selective hearing, because anything anyone tells you just doesn't seem _stick_. I suggest you take a _seat_ before you futher humiliate yourself." The blond states every syllable in a completely flat and lifeless tone.

Wow. She's on a roll isn't she? I suddenly smile, arranging my teeth in a perfect heartbreaking smile. She's going to love what I say next.

"Um, need I mention that you're also standing too?"

I watch her face as it changes from a pleasant tan to a bright red crimson. I must have struck a note.

_"Why you little-"_ I don't get to hear what she has to say next. At that very moment, the plane comes to an abrupt stop, causing the blond moron to soar forwards and crash face first into the floor. I can barley contain my loud peals of laughter as they fill the air around me. _What an idiot._ What a complete and utter idiot.

I watch with amused glances as the woman struggles to regain her footing. Her eyes connect with mine. They are filled with absolute hatred. I smirk. She deserved everything she got.

The blond quickly brushes herself off and attempts to re-gain her composure. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon. She just flew across the plane and landed flat on her face. It would be a one in a million chance if she succeeded in that goal.

As the idiot woman stumbles away, she turns around and flashes me an evil glare. I wince. I wouldn't be surprised if she tryed to hit me with a tow-truck. Her glance suggests that much. Luckily, all I do is just smile in return to her actions. It's really the best I can give. As she finally disappears around the corner, I sigh. Now it's time to get off this plane for good!

Once again I lunge and capture my bag with-in my arms. I ensure every zipper, pocket, and draw-string is tightly secured. As I finish my task, the speaker on the plane buzzes and crackles to life. How wonderful. I really hope it's not a message saying that we've landed in the wrong place. Another century stuck on this mechanical mess is NOT what I need.

"_T__his is your captain speaking. The plane has landed safely and is now prepared to allow all certifyed military personnel off towards their destinations. I hope you all enjoyed the flight. Have a good day."_

The speaker goes silent with a muffled thump and an unceremonious clang.

Well wasn't that just a wonderful message? I think I nearly fell asleep there. That guy has the most bland and BORING voice of all time. How could the air company hire the darn guy?

Before I can even think, my feet are carrying me towards the exit of the aircraft. I barley notice people's degrading glares and rude comments as I pass by. I lift my head high and ignore everything and everyone. Just when I think I've had completely enough, my body is emersed in warm, fresh, sunlight.

I nearly fall over in shock. Where the hell am I? _Diego Garcia?_ Was that the name the dingbat said?

I look around myself, scoping the area with one long squinting stare. I'm standing in the middle of a large paved area that could probably stretch for miles. In the distance, very far away, I can make out faint outlines of large black buildings. These outlines look like shadows from my view point. They are foreign shapes that penetrate deep within the sand. _Oh, the sand!_ It stretches out like a blanket, completely hiding any trace of grass. Ha,_ If there IS any grass._ In front of me is a large tan coloured building. It appears to be a warehouse of sorts, but considering this is a military base, that idea is highly unlikely.

Thoughts speed in my head like race cars. Every idea, and every word becomes very overwhelming. I don't realize that in all my confusion, I'm slowly moving towards the tan colour building I have so many questions about. My feet shuffle at an unrelenting pace until I crash right into a brick wall. Well, what seems like a brick wall. I squeeze my eyes shut preparing for the fall that is sure to come.

Why did I have to laugh at the air attendants ridiculous tumble? My own mouthy comments are coming around to bite me in the ass. What goes around comes around right?

I freeze. Wait a second...I haven't fallen over. I think hard, using all my senses to access the situation. Now that I think about it, I can feel a pair of hands holding me steady...I snap open my eyes. I'm greeted with the view of a green jacket pressing right up against my face. I groan. Why does this have to happen to me?

I stand up quickly and release myself from the strong pair of arms that prevented my fall. I stand back and look down. I can feel heat rising in my face due to my complete embarrassment. Figures. My parents and friends always say I turn a bright red when I do something really stupid. They can read me like a book.

"Are you okay! Damn. I'm _so_ sorry!" A man's voice echos in a slightly stressed tone.

Great. I just had to nearly take out an army guy football style. Dispite my obvious embarrassment, I look up to face the young man I have crashed into. My eyes meet a pair of dark brown ones, much similar to mine. They come from a young man, most likely in his early to late twenties. He has chocolate coloured skin, brown hair, and a killer fit body. It looks as if he works out everyday. The guy is pretty tall too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had played basketball at one point in his life. The man is wearing the typical military get-up. Cargo pants with a white shirt and a light sun bleached green jacket. I look into his face, which is contorted into a slight frown. But behind that mask I can detect a very interesting person.

_"No, No, No, No, No."_ I say with an exasperated sigh. "It's my fault, not yours."

The man observes me quietly. His eyebrows are rasied as he gives me a questioning glance. I can see why he's giving me that look. I probably seem like an insane person to him. It's not every day someone crashes into you and admits it's their fault.

"How is this your fault? I'm the one that walked into you."

I look up into the sky, squinting at the sun's bright rays.

"No. I walked into you. You are in an obvious state of denile. You see, I just got out of that stupid plane and I was a little disoriented. This place is very overwhelming." As I say this, I point to where the aircraft is located. People are still getting off the darn thing. Thank god I got off when I did.

When I point, the man looks in the area I direct him to. He squints his eyes and leans around my form to get a better view. As he does this, his feet lift off the ground a tiny bit. How cute. It's obvious he's looking for someone. I just _had to_ interrupt his search.

"No, miss it's my fault. I was trying to look for someone when I bumped into you. I wasn't focusing on who or what was around me." His voice is strong and sure. Of course he's going to take the blame. Most men do. _Bloody testosterone._

"Not paying attention to your surroundings? Wow. I never thought a trained soilder did that." I say with an amused smile.

The man looks back at me, a grin playing on the edge of his lips.

"Oh really? Us soldiers are trained to do that _all_ the time."

I laugh at the soldiers obvious friendly gesture. I'm such a moron.

"Miss?" The man suddenly asks with a slight lilt to his voice.

"Yes?" I murmur while observing my surroundings once again. I can't believe I'm in the middle of a sandy desert. The heat is unbelievable. Too bad I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it.

"I'm sorry to bother you anymore then I have, but did you see or meet anyone on that plane by the name of Josephine West?"

I freeze. This is the second time this action has occurred around this very man. I look up into his eyes. He seems very sincere. I'm just going to assume that this is the soldier that has been assigned to meet me. I give him my brightest smile and stick out my hand. He looks at me with a completely flustered expression. I sigh and move my hand out again.

"That's my name, but I'd rather be called Joe if you don't mind. I've never really liked being called 'Josephine'. Sadly, my parents are the old fashioned type. They just LOVE long and formal names." I murmur proudly.

The man's orbs brighten with understanding as soon as I finish my explanation.

"Well, that just made my life a whole hell of a lot easyier." As the soldier finishes his sentence, he grabs my waiting hand, and returns the greeting I'm waiting for him to accept.

"My name is Epps. Robert Epps."

"Well Epps, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say calmly.

I don't know why I called him that. I have this feeling that he prefers that name. Or rather, I just know he's used to that title. Epps smiles at me, and gestures for me to follow him. I return his smile and accept his offer. As we walk, I quickly fall in step with his every stride. He seems used to the heat this place provides.

"How long have you been stationed at this base?" I question easily.

Rob looks down to meet my eyes. There is something in them I don't understand. A knowledge or wisdom that no one his age should ever own. None the less, he answers my nosy question.

He only utters three words. "For quite awhile."

I nod. I should have known. He must have experienced some pretty awful crap if he is so unwilling to elaborate on one simple question. I decide for the rest of the walk, to remain silent. I don't want to be a problem for others, especially him.

After a few minutes of moving at a steady pace, we turn sharply around the tan building I had curiously examined at my arrivial. When we pass the area, my heart sinks. I don't like what I see. Not one bit.

A green helicopter sits proudly on the tarmac in front of both me and Epps. My pace must have faltered, because he suddenly steals a glance in my direction. He flashes me a worried look. I smile, attempting to reassure him that I'm completely fine. Sadly my smile must come off as a grimace, because he suddenly stops walking.

"Are you alright?"

I sigh. Brilliant. Just what I need. Another person to confess my fears to. I refuse to be weak. I will not come off as a poor little girl with petty fears and problems. I slowly nod, silently assuring Epps that I am perfectly okay. But of course, the reality is quite the opposite.

We continue walking towards the metal contraption at an unrelenting speed. I want so badly to slow down, but I know that will only display weakness. I lift my head higher as we enter the premises of the helicopter. The contraption is a forest green with bold, black writing describing the model, use, and what year it was built. The thing is obviously built for speed. It's metal blades turn at a rapid pace, creating a wind storm that tosses my short brown locks around relentlessly. I turn to look at Epps, awaiting instructions on what to do. To my great distaste he points a finger, motioning me to board the metal beast.

I groan. It's a loud and painful noise. Luckly Epps doesn't hear my sound of protest, because it would clearly inform him on why I was so hesitant before. It feels as if time itself has completely stopped. But none the less, I continue to move forwards, entering the contraption. I place my feet on the steps that lead to the interior of the helicopter. Lunging for a handle at the side of the door, I pull myself up and take a seat on the opposing side of the aircraft. Shortly after my entrance, Epps takes the seat right next to mine.

As my escort talks to the pilot, I swiftly observe my surroundings for the hundredth time. The interior of the aircraft is your everyday basic military style. Plain black seats, black interior, and emergency equipment stationed everywhere. Sadly, there are only two parts of the helicopter I'm completely caught up on. The front, which is littered with THOUSANDS of glowing buttons and switches. Please tell me the pilot isn't a complete idiot! And the other part? Well that's definitely something I don't like at all. The majority of my sight is directed towards the sides of the aircraft. You want to know why? Because there are no doors at all to be seen.

My heart drops. Why does this always happen to me? It's like some higher power is taunting me with my fear. If I mention that I don't enjoy airplanes, someone just has to make it worse. Suddenly, I find myself wishing that I could be back in the damn thing I arrived in. It would be _way_ better then this.

I turn my gaze away from the opening at the side of the helicopter and place all of my attention on Epps, who has just finished his conversation with the pilot. I observe the man's every movement. He reaches behind his seat, snatches a pair of headphones, and quickly places them on his head. His eyes meet mine and he once again gestures for me to mirror his actions. Once the foreign head-set is placed over my ears, I sigh in relief. The whirling of the helicopter blades is barley audible.

"Hello? Testing one, two, three!" Epp suddenly yells over the intercom.

I wince, does he have to yell as loud as he can? In my annoyance I scream back.

"HELLO! HELLOOOO!"

As I yell, I closely watch Epp's facial reaction. I immediately start snorting and laughing my head off. His eyes are snapped shut, and his face is contorted in complete pain. He goes as far as covering his ears and ripping the head-phones off.

"You don't need to scream you know!" Epps shrieks over the roaring of the air craft's spinning blades.

I can barley make out what he says because of it. I continue to laugh, holding my belly and hunching over in hysterics. When I finish having my moment, I take the time to retort to Epps' accusation once his head-set is placed back on his head.

"I believe I can say the same about you! You basically ripped my eardrums out with you one-two-three test!" I mention every word slowly, just so he can perfectly understand.

"It doesn't mean you have to sink as low as me." Epps says in a condescending tone.

I huff in annoyance. Really? Is that the best he can say?

"Well at least I didn't start the whole yeling contest."

I watch as Epps mumbles something in his head-phones. Insults probably. I smile. I don't really care to tell the truth. I enjoy his company so far. He seems like a nice guy.

As my thoughts begin to take over, I glance out the door of the aircraft. I jolt in shock. The helicopter is flying through the air. The contraption must have lifted off during our little scream war. I didn't notice a thing. Panic begins to fill every pore in my body. I briefly shut my eyes. I am terrified. My hands hold the sides of my seat in a near death grip. I know that both of my hands are a pale white colour due to the strength of my grip on the seat. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by Epps' loud and uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" I ask simply.

The man continues laughing to my complete dismay. It continues to steadily get louder, the sound ringing throughout the cabin and in my ear-phones in a relentless commotion.

"What!" I exclaim again, my voice raising an octive.

Something tells me that I don't want to know the reason for Epps uncontrollable laughter. But none the less, the soldier slowly stops laughing and begins to answer my question. I guess Robert isn't the type of guy to leave people hanging.

Epps snorts while he tells me the cause of his hysterics.

"What the hell are you singing?"

I frown as shock filters through my body. No. No. No. No. NO! I'm NOT singing that horrible song. But to my utter dismay, Epps starts to quote the very lyrics that I've used countless times before.

"I like flying in the air!, f-f-flying, flying, f-flying in the air!"

The man chokes and stutters while trying to contain his hysterics. I elbow him right in the gut. I am a complete loser. I am a failure in life. I can't hide anything from anyone anymore. My parents were completely correct. I can be read like an open book. I turn towards Epps. There is no point in trying to be brave anymore. He knows my fear. He knows it!

"Look-" I begin, but before I can continue Epps cuts me off.

"You don't need to explain youself to me Joe. Your afraid of flying. Big deal. I completely understand your problem. What I don't understand is the reason for the song. Does it even work?" Epps says in a completely calm and confident tone.

How can he change his emotions so fast? One moment he's laughing, and the next he's completely mellow and calm. Figures. That man is going to be one tough nut to crack.

"Yes, by the wa-" Once again I am cut off by Epps' confident tone.

"We are about to land." He says positively.

"Land. May I ask where?"

I thought we were already at the military base Diego Garcia! _Where were we going now?_ If it has anything more to do with flying, I swear I am going to throw myself out of the helicopter this very instant.

Epps sighs. "Your plane landed five minutes outside of the main base. That warehouse you saw when you landed, is just a point where foreign military members begin their entrance into the REAL base. It's for saftey procautions you see? You can never know when the enemy is going to sneak in and steal crucial N.E.S.T information."

I give Epps a confused look. "What is this N.E.S.T you are talking about? I've never heard of it. I thought this was just another ordinary branch of military?" I question with complete any utter certainty.

N.E.S.T? _What the hell is N.E.S.T?_ I grumble crazy words through my lips. This business interview is becoming VERY confusing. I thought potential employees were supposed to know about the job they are being offered. Me? Everything is the complete opposite. I know NOTHING!

"That information will be disclosed to you when you are at the required destination." Epps answers in a well rehearsed tone. How many other people have come for this business interview?

I nod, and continue to muse silently in my head. As I look out the helicopter door, I notice that we're almost on the ground. I sigh as fear begins to leave my body. Everything is being placed by relief. Epps is an excellent remedy to my worries. I didn't really notice the height during the whole helicopter ride because of him. This moment is definitely going in my top ten list for 'good times in the air'.

As the air-craft touches the ground, I take the head-set off my ears and return it to it's designated area. My eyes slowly focus on Epps, awaiting any new instructions. I watch as he quickly talks to the pilot, then gestures for me to follow him as we exit the aircraft. I nod and move quickly, completely determined to make my first actions on this base good ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is my next chapter obviously! :) Just to clear any questions, Ironhide is still alive in my story! I didn't want to kill him off because he's such a good character. He has a very interesting personality that I think just NEEDS to be in the story. I mean, who really liked it when Ironhide got killed? I know I didn't! Also, I've mentioned a new character, who is not an original from Transformers series. This OC is created by Vulaan Kulass, so thank you for allowing me to use him! I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to CrystalShardsOfRain for her wonderful comments and editing assistance! I hope you guys really enjoy the chapter! Pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW! I would really appreciate the feedback!**

**Enjoy,**

**~ IronEclipse**

My feet touch the ground with a muffled thump. I sigh. So _this_ is where my darn business interview is. My eyes survey the area in awe. I didn't know that a military base could be this_ big_. The one I know well at home is NOTHING compared to this.

I slowly take in the vastness of the area. There are TONS of light brown buildings scattered in front of me. They cluster together in a tight and neat formation. The building in front of the rest is the one I'm caught up in the most. It's just HUGE. And when I say huge, I mean colossal, _gigantic, ENORMOUS. _The thing looks as if you could stack more then two cargo planes inside of it on top of each other. It's so damn tall. My mouth is hanging open like a cod-fish. I must look like an idiot, because when I glance at Epps, a large grin is plastered across his face.

"Welcome to Diego Garcia." He states in an amused tone.

A smile stretches across my face. I get to WALK in that place. I get to see whatever secrets lie in the interior of that enormous building. Wait...I wonder what's even _in_ the building?

I look at Epps. A determined look crosses his features. I wonder what inspired the expression? It couldn't be me, I haven't done anything. Well, I did act like a _crazed_ moron in the helicopter. But I can't help it. That's what heights do to be. They make me seem like a little girl who's scared of the monster in her closet. I'm quickly pulled from my thoughts, as Epps begins to walk forward toward the entrance of the huge military hanger. I follow him without any hesitation. The further I get from this helicopter, the better.

As we get closer, I begin to observe the building with greater detail. The titanic doors are open, allowing the warm breeze to enter the premises. They're obviously the sliding type, because I can't see or detect anything outside the fortress. The exterior of the place is your basic strong concrete with metal that works well for protection and safety. The ground at the door meets with the pavement outside easily, creating a smooth transition that is barley noticeable. As I enter the military fortress with Epps, I try to stifle my shock. It's even bigger inside!

My each and every footstep is loud and unnerving. _Do I have to be so loud?_ As I ponder the echos my each and every stride creates, I pause to observe the full interior of the military hanger. Technology seems to radiate from every conceivable place. Each and every wall is completely covered top to bottom with computers, radar systems, data pads, security systems, and cameras. Access to everything doesn't seem to be an issue, because along the walls runs sets of cat-walks. Together they look like a series of spiders webs. I chuckle under by breath. Are they desperate for space or what?

As I continue to stare at the architecture the structure provides, I slowly begin to comprehend people's glances in my direction. They are filled with curiosity and wonder, which I don't understand at all. Why are they looking at _me_? It's like every single person in this building knows I'm a stranger that's never set foot in this place. I sigh. _Why?_

I steal a glance at Epps, who has suddenly stopped moving forward. This action strikes me as odd. I look deep into his intense brown eyes, but he pays me no notice. The guy is too busy focusing on an area above my left shoulder. His whole body is tense and ridged with frustration. His mouth is moving slightly, but I can't hear anything he's saying. I don't think he really wants to be heard.

_"Epps?"_ I ask, my voice lilting just the slightest. "Are you alright?"

He quickly looks down at me, a blank expression etched on his face. Again with the fast change in emotion! How the heck does he do it!

"Yes,-" Epps states, but he swiftly cuts off.

The guy is clearly distracted by something. Once again his bright brown orbs are connect with something above my shoulder. I sigh. I guess I'm going to have to take a look. I begin the process of turning, but Rob's hand suddenly crashes onto my shoulder. I jump in shock. What the hell was that for? I send him a glare as I rip his hand from it's place on my arm. The man makes a sound of protest as I try to move again. I freeze. What_ is_ his problem? One moment he's fine, the next he's a defensive lunatic.

"Do you have a problem?" I hiss in annoyance. "Normal people don't enjoy getting grabbed for no particular reason."

I watch as a sorrowful expression format on his face. "I'm sorry Joe. It's just-" He begins to murmur, but I interrupt. I don't mean to be rude, but it's not everyday a trained soldier suddenly lunges at you with an intense death grip.

"You just what?" I ask calmly.

Epps tries to answer, but all he can get out is a series of breathless gasps. He's speechless. I want to laugh, but I'm held back by a great thing called common sense. It would be horribly rude if I ignored it. I watch the soldier as he struggles to find an answer. He seems extremely conflicted. A series of expressions cross his face as fast as lightning. Frustration, confusion, anger, annoyance, and defeat. Wait..._defeat_?

"Look Joe, this interview is about...No. Your job-" Epps attempts to spit out an answer, but suddenly a loud mechanical clang erupts from behind both of us. I don't hesitate to quickly turn around, despite Rob's obvious protests. What I see, is _definitely not_ what I expect.

A series of cars line the the left wall of the military hanger. I'm completely and utterly dumb struck. Why the hell does the military have cars on base? They're not the average every day vehicles either. I probably can't even afford a _tire _on _any _of the things. I begin to walk forward towards the beautiful creations. For some reason I feel the need to see every single one of them in precise detail.

The first car I see can't even be classified as a 'car'. It's a truck, a blue and red Peterbuilt. Luminous red and yellow flames decorate the exterior in marvellous detail. I smile. Whoever did the paint job, is a wonderfully talented artist. They nailed the realistic element of the fire just...amazingly.

The vehicle next to the peter built, just scares the hell out of me. It's HUGE. I swear, it could rival the size of the hanger if given the chance. It's painted a sleek, and abnormal dark black. It's a GMC Topkick. The only reason why I know this, is because my father obsessed over one awhile back. At the time, he absolutely adored the size and make of the darn thing. My mother wouldn't let him by it. She said it was a waste of money and a _"hassel"_ to care for. I silently agreed with her at the time. I did NOT want to drive something that was the size of Canada and America combined.

My eyes quickly move past the midnight coloured vehicle, towards the next one waiting in line. It's bright yellow, with black racing stripes painted on it's hood. A camaro. I smile. _I like this car._ Especially since it reminds me of a bee. Suddenly, a familiar memory flashes through my thoughts. I want to laugh my ass off. It's a memory that I clearly remember well, and one that I can never possibly forget. My sister Olivia, jumping off a roof. Now as _crazy _as that sounds, it really holds a lot of meaning to me. You see, Olivia is completely terrified of bees. The expression that crosses her face when she's near one, is absolutely _priceless_. She can't stand being in an environment with that insect in it. She jumped off the darn roof to '_get away'_ from one. For someone so strong, she has a pretty petty weakness. Sound like someone familiar?

I continue to observe the vehicles infront of me, my slight slowly moving down the line arranged against the wall. There are two mini chevrolets that are coloured a vibrant red and a luminous green. My thoughts immediately scream "Twins!" I sigh. Cars cannot be twins...well they sort of can.

The next vehicle is a silver Corvette Stingray. _Wow._ When did the army start buying cars that normal people can't afford? Rich people don't even have the money to purchase the darn things! Shouldn't the military's money be spent on something more productive? Like, supplies or food for the people they have overseas? Oh wait, this base IS overseas! I grumble insults under my breath as I continue looking at the car. So stupid. So damn stupid.

The vehicle that comes after the Stingray, is the one that captures my attention the most. It's a bright yellow search and rescue Hummer. I grin brightly. This is _my _type of vehicle. I start to walk forward, my feet hitting the pavement of the hanger desperately. I want, no I NEED to look at this car more closely. It's for people like me! Doctors and medics. I faintly hear Epps cry my name in warning as I steadily get closer to the Hummer, but I ignore him. If he only knew how crucial this car is in the medical world. I reach the vehicle in a few paces, standing on the pavement infront it. As I observe the Hummer, I hear Epps' nearly silent footfalls as he sneaks up behind me. I continue to ignore him as I slowly reach out to touch the car. My hands brush the hood lightly. So pretty... _I want it!_

"Joe?" Epps asks quietly. I ignore him. I'm too busy examining the odd symbol placed in the centre of the hood. I've never seen it before. Odd. Maybe the locomotive is customized? I shrug the thought off. I don't need to worry about my weird ideas. I can't believe I didn't notice these cars in the first place! I reach my hand out and rub a smudge off the crazy looking symbol before paying attention to Epps.

"When did the government start buying cars on their spare time?" I ask calmly, while turning around to face the soldier.

He looks at me before glancing at the yellow search and rescue Hummer slyly. What is with him and these vehicles! He's about to answer my simple question, but a horn suddenly blades loudly. I watch Rob closely. His mouth is contorted into a angry frown, and his face pales considerably. His brown orbs connect with something that is once again over my shoulder. Before Epps can complain, I swiftly turn around, prepared to see whatever has got Epps' panties in a twist.

All I see, are the same vehicles lined up against the wall of the hanger. The only difference being the blue Chevrolet Volt, which seems to have magically appeared out of thin air. How the hell did that get there?

"Epps, wh-" I state dramatically, but before I can finish I'm cut off. He snatches my arm and begins to lead me away from all the commotion and chaos.

"The military began purchasing these vehicles when they had the money to." He says in a practiced tone of voice.

"When they had the _money_ to?" I ask in a questioning tone. I prepare for soldier's answer, but all he does is flash me an annoyed look. Great. Something _weird_ is going on.

Once we are futher away from the array of cars, I steal a glance in the direction of the hanger's exit. My body fills with shock. A cream coloured F-16 Raptor is posed in the doorway. _When did that get there?_ Why are random vehicles and aircrafts appearing in and outside of this base? I must have paused, because Epps suddenly stops and looks in the direction of the fighter jet. I watch as his deep brown eyes squint in irritation and he begins to mumble words under his breath.

"Let's go Joe. You're going to be late for your interview with Lennox." He mentions in a hurried tone, while he ushers me away from the view of the cars and the random jet. As we get further away, I swear I feel someone or something watching me.

"Who's Lennox?" I mumble quietly.

"William Lennox is the person who ordered me to get you for this interview. He is also the liaison for the auto-" Epps suddenly trails off. He looks as if he is having a deep conflict within himself.

"The liaison for who?" I ask in a polite voice. Why did the man randomly stop talking? Something is going on...

Epps doesn't answer. He just continues striding forward towards another huge door in the hanger, which I can only assume is the direction we're heading in. I decide to once again remain silent. There's no point in talking to the guy if he won't answer my questions properly.

As we walk down the hall and pass through the gigantic door, I decide to access my surroundings again. It's much similar to the main area that Epps brought be through before. Smooth paved floors, and sleek but strong metal and concrete walls. The odd door would appear occasionally in the empty hallway, but I barley notice. I'm too busy observing Rob's every movement. He seems determined to get where we need to be going. After a few minutes of trekking forward at a brisk pace, and turning down several halls, the man suddenly stops walking forward. We have made it to our stop.

The door we've arrived at looks the same as all the others sticking out of the wall. It's grey and completely made out of metal. I sigh. Could the architect who built this place be anymore boring? What's with all the bland and colourless designs? I could have created a better building with my eyes closed. I wait patiently, slowly watching and waiting for him to make the move of knocking on the door.

He swiftly reaches up and hits the metal surface three times. Great. I guess my interview is going to start VERY shortly. I can faintly make out someone yelling, "Come in!" on the other side of the silvery surface. Before Epps opens the door, he glances at me. A large grin stretches across his face.

"You ready?" Epps asks in a simple tone.

Wow. It's like he's completely forgotten the past events that _just_ occurred. He did act like a crazy person when he was around the cars! Maybe he is afraid of them? I don't know! I sigh. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

"Yep." I answer in an exasperated voice.

Epps sends me a nod, while he twists the handle on the door with a downwards motion. The metal contraption opens with a soft click. I watch the soldier quickly walk into the room and pull the door along with him. When it's fully stretched open, he steps back, allowing me to pass through. I flash him a smile and a thank you as I take my first strides into the room.

I scan the space with a squinting gaze. It's moderately decorated and well furnished. There's a small brown wooden desk placed directly in the center of the room. The walls are a bright white colour. There's a window on the west wall to my utter surprise. The base in New Brunswick didn't really have any windows that I can remember. All the rooms I ever went in were plain and lacked the natural lighting I craved. Although the space looks pretty normal, it's the man standing infront of me that catches my attention the most.

He has warm brown eyes and a bright smile. The man has tan skin, and light chocolate coloured hair. It looks as if he's just come from a _really_ windy place. It's sticking up in all sorts or directions. I stifle a snort. The young man looks to be around the same age as Epps, and is slightly shorter then the guy. He's well built and VERY fit. I'm not surprised, the man is in the army after all. He's dressed basically in the same clothing as Robert. Pale green pants, a bright white shirt, and a light sunbleached jacket. Great. He just has to be cute. I push every stupid thought from by brain and confidently walk over, preparing to introduce myself.

When I'm standing infront of the soldier, I swing my hand out, waiting for him to accept my offer. The man quickly does, and I send him a smile.

"Josephine West" I state surely, ensuring his hand is held firmly in my own. I'm NOT going to mess up this business interview. I don't want to get sent home in the blink of an eye. I didn't deal with airplanes and helicopters for no darn reason!

"William Lennox" He says in a sure tone of voice. I smirk. So _this _is the person Epps was talking about.

"So _your_ the person Epps just adores talking about. He says many good things by the way."

Each word I say is basically a lie. Epps didn't really tell me anything about Will at all. The guy just said that he was the person that I was assigned to meet, and he's a liaison of some sort. But based on the looks the soldier keeps sending Will's way, I can only assume that they're very good friends. I notice an expression crossing Rob's face. I laugh softly. He knows that I'm lying just to make him sound good.

_"Oh, really?"_ Will says, his voice lilting just the slightest.

I grin. "Yep."

"Well aren't you nice? I never thought I'd see the day..." Will says every word with a playful smile stretched across his lips. He trails off slightly near the end of his sentence. His warm brown eyes connect with the man behind me. It's as if a silent message is being passed across the room that only they can understand.

"Well Will, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'll call my own leave. I don't think I can spend one more minute with that crazy brunette." Epps suddenly murmurs, with a smile lighting up his eyes.

"Crazy?" Will questions, an amused expression arrives on his face.

"Oh yes, my friend, CRAZY. She sings odd songs to herself..." Epps slowly trails off, while watching me closely.

My dark brown orbs meet with his. I flash him a glare. He starts laughing as he slowly waves and leaves the premises of the room. The door shuts with a hiss and a click. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks. I just KNOW I'm a tomato red. Why did he have to do that? He just made a fool of me in front of my potential boss. Will flashes me an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry about that." Will mentions, his voice is calm and steady. "Sometimes Rob can be...immature."

I laugh loudly. "You could say that."

Will laughs softly as he begins to slowly walk towards the desk in the centre of the room. He pulls out the chair behind it and takes a seat. As he sits down, I cautiously follow him towards the large wooden desk. When I get there, I stand calmly, waiting for words to burst from his lips.

"You can sit down you know." He says surely.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stand, thank you."

I don't know why I say this. I just feel like standing for some weird reason.

"Uhhh are you sure?" William asks bluntly. "You _might_ want to sit down."

I watch the man closely as he says this. His face is contorted into a confused expression. Or rather a shocked expression. I must be the first person he's interviewed that's requested to stand up. How funny. Whatever he's got to explain to me must be pretty terrifying.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure." I answer completely confident.

Will nods curtly at me when I give him my answer. "Suit yourself." He mutters under his breath.

I avidly watch as he begins to slide open one of the desk drawers. The wooden contraption opens with a muffled creak. The sound pierces the air around me with great intensity. When Will's hand comes out of the drawer, it contains a rather large wad of paper. Infact, it's a fat file. He sets the bundle down right before he snaps the wooden drawer shut with a bang. He then gently grabs the file and centers it on the wooden desk. The man sighs. I definitely know the fun is about to start.

"Josephine Marie West?" William asks me in a blank sort of tone.

"Yes that's me." I say kindly. The soldier gives me a genuine smile before he continues.

"You do know that you've been recommended specially for this interview, correct?" As Will asks me this question, his eyes connect with mine. They are filled will a desperation, a need to be successful.

"Yes, I'm aware of the circumstances about my recommendation." I answer smoothly, allowing professionalism to enter my tone.

Will nods once again in a simple and polite way. His hands move from his sides and lands on the table with a soft thud. His fingers link together slowly. It's almost as if he's thinking really hard about what to say.

"Josephine you have been chosen from a select group of people to potentially participate in something completely confidential. Your choosing has been based on your medical abilities of course. The folder that has been placed on this table contains everything you need to know. What you will be doing, who you'll be working with, and why my team had to be so careful with your arrival here." Will states every word with utter certancy.

My eyes drift from his deep brown ones to observe the file placed precariously on the surface of the table. That HUGE thing has everything I need to know within it's depths. I shuffle my feet towards the edge of the simple, brown, wooden desk. My hands cautiously reach toward the file with a great uncertancy. But before I even get to touch the thing, Lennox's voice interupts my movement.

"I warn you Miss West, that the contents in that file are not to be taken lightly. They have the ability to change your life forever. If you choose to see what's in this file, you can't go back and change your decision. It's forever in the balance. I suggest you make your choice _wisely_." William calmly mentions every word. His eyes never leave mine.

Thoughts zoom through my head as fast as lightning. That file on the table has the ability to change my _life_? The file can inform me of _all_ the reasons why I can't tell anyone anything about my interview? I want very badly to doubt Will's words, but something in his bright chocolate orbs and tone of voice, tells me that he's completely sincere. Do I want to change my life? Do I want to destroy any chance of saftey that I have at the moment? I briefly close my eyes, pondering every question that runs through my cranium. I sigh. Why does the file on the old wooden desk have to be so tempting? I snap open my eyes, imagining them click silently in my head. My decision is made. I just have _one_ question.

"Will?" I ask my voice rises several octaves.

"Yes?"

"If I choose to look at the file, will I have the opportunity to assist others? Using my medical abilities?" I state in a very serious tone.

"Yes, you will have that chance Josephine."

That one sentence is all I need to hear. I reach my hands out swiftly, gently picking up the bundles of papers in my hands. As I do this, Lennox slowly stands up. His chair squeals against the pavement of the floor. He doesn't seem to care at all. I retract my gaze from the file within my fingers and observe Will as he stands up, and walks towards the window that's luckly placed in the room. The sun is now in the west side of the sky. Night will soon fall over the base.

My thoughts dwindle as I turn away from the contents of the window. I guess it's time to see what's in the folder. My whole body shakes in anticipation for what I'm about to see. I shake my head and roll my shoulders. Here I go. My finger tips brush against the edges of the file as I begin to open it. My brain screams at me to stop, but I ignore it's pleas. What I see is most definitly _not_ what I expect.

_Pictures._ Pictures of the most crazy stuff _ever_. It all starts with cars. The exact same cars I saw with Epps today when I first entered the base. Each image had a discription of the make and date it arrived at Diego Garcia, but that's when everything changes. The cars soon have faces. ROBOT faces. I freeze. _What the hell?_ My feet absent mindly move towards Lennox's abandoned chair. I sit down, and begin my read long read of the file. I place my elbows on the ledge of the desk, and move my head in my hands. The world, _the whole world_, just got a lot more confusing.

Thousands of words and images flash through my head as I read. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jolt, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, twins, Nightfang, N.E.S.T, the allspark, mission city, the dark side of the moon, Oh there's so much information! When I finish reading the papers, I sigh and groan loudly. What have I got myself into? At least I know why Epps was acting like an idiot around the cars. They were probably moving behind me or something...

From what I can decipher from the thousands of papers, robots live and walk on the earth. Well not _robots_. Autonomous organisms, from what I can gather. Apparently, there are two types of robots. Autobots, and decepticons. The autobots are the good guys, who have dedicated themselves to the protection of the human race. I guess the deceptions have tryed to kill us all off multiple times. They're clearly the mentally deranged ones. I sigh. The file also mentions several battles over a 'Allspark' in Mission City and Egypt. Now that I about it, I do remember something on the news about terrorist attacks in these areas. I guess the military covered up what REALLY happened._ No duh._ My eyes also scan over a 'Sam Witwicky'. I'm going to have to ask Lennox more about the kid. Well adult. Whatever. Actually, I'm going to have to talk to Will about EVERYTHING later. So much information!

I look over at the window once again. I'm completely surprised. I guess I didn't notice how long I've been reading for. It's pitch black outside, exept for the odd light that glows over the paved area on the exterior of the building. My sight moves downwards as I take in Will sitting on the floor. His legs are brought up against his chest, and his head is held in is hands. I wonder what he's thinking about? Probably my abnormal reaction to the information in the file? Most people would scream and freak the hell out if they knew what I know now.

I slowly get to my feet. I ensure that the chair doesn't make a horrible squeeky noise as I move. I don't want to startle Will. It woud be completely rude if I did. I clear my throat quietly, trying to gain the man's attention. I know he hears, because suddenly his head moves out of his place from his hands. His clear, brown orbs meet mine in utter confusion. I chuckle lightly under my breath. I'm right. He's thinking about my reaction. I watch as he slowly gets to his feet and begins to walk towards me in a deathly slow pace. Shortly, he's standing infront of me with an expectant look plastered across his face. I sigh.

"Wondering why I'm not freaking out?" I ask in a simple tone.

"Yes actually." The soldiers answers nonchalantly.

I decide to tell him my exact thoughts. It's not like he wouldn't understand. "To tell you the truth, I'm not that surprised. I've always believed _deep_ down that there's something else out there in the universe. I mean think about it? We can't possibly be the only life forms out there."

Will has a blank look glued to his face. Great. Maybe he_ doesn't_ understand? But as I continue to watch him, his face suddenly begins to change. Soon, a large grin is taking up the space on his face. His eyes glow with happiness. I smile, but before I can do anything, I'm trapped in a bear hug. I am shocked. This guy is invading my personal space! I think he quickly realizes this, because the next second Will releases me from his grasp. I'm a bright red. Great. Another tomato episode.

"Ha ha...sorry. It's just I've had to interview TONS of people for this postion, and your the first to not totally reject it." Lennox states in a slightly uneven tone. Yah, I would be a little embarrassed if I had just attacked a person. None the less, I smile and laugh lightly at his comment. A question suddenly hits me like a train.

"What is the job anyway?"

"The job? Oh yeah...I've never got this far yet with anyone..." Will quietly trails off, I'm not surprised. I am the first person to ask what the job is after all. "N.E.S.T is offering you a position as head medical officer. But, not just for humans. You will be trained by Ratchet, the autobot's chief medical officer, to learn the parts and systems of cybertronian beings. You see, Ratchet has been dying to have a human to train. He already has Jolt as an apprentice, but he seems to think that a human with be of great use to N.E.S.T too."

I frown. Jolt? Ratchet? N.E.S.T? I can slightly recall the names from the file. I guess the man was right about the job being medically involved. Another question suddenly plagues my thoughts.

"I thought that the autobots had decided to keep their technology a secret from human kind? The file said that we are a race that's too dangerous to place their information on." I say every word slowly so Will clearly understands. I basically recited the question from the papers recorded in the folder.

"Yes that is true, but that autobots have come to an agreement about the position. If you exept this job, you will be the only individual on this base to know any information about Cybertronian technology. You will be permitted to tell no one about it." Willam says in a sure voice.

So that's why the position will potentially change my life. I get to know stuff that no one else knows? _Wonderful._

"No one else other then my team will know about your true purpose. Everyone else will only see you as a medical officer. I know that I'm asking you alot, but do you accept the position?" Willam's voice is deadly serious.

I look up into his bright, chocolate coloured eyes. There is a hope in them that I have never seen by anyone. What a way to ask someone whether they want a job or not. I sigh. Despite the thousands of questions swirling in my head, I already know what my answer is going to be. I knew what it was going to be when I waltzed into this very room.

I open my mouth to speak my answer, but I'm cut off. It's not from Will. It's from a loud explosion that rocks the floor and walls around me. Before I can even yell a warning, the building comes crashing down. I lunge for Lennox, hoping everything will be fine. But I'm lying to myself. It won't be. Those are the last thoughts that cross my mind, before my vision goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, as you can easily see this IS my next chapter. Sorry for the wait...second semester has begun at school and I have some new classes I've got to be paying attention to. Math is one of them...sadly. :( I will update as soon as I can! Anyways, let's leave that depressing topic! I have some HUGE thank you's to be giving out today! I would like to thank the following readers for their wonderful comments...:**_  
_

**ChrystalShardsOfRain - You make me happy! :) I'm glad you like the story so far! :)**

**STARSCREAM RULEZ - It's a cool job, isn't it? The autobots ARE pretty darn amazing. Thanks for the great comment. :)**

**sunnysides4life - I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Vulaan Kulass - :) **

**I would also like to give thanks to the 2 wonderful guests that gave me their great insight and thoughtful messages.**

**Okay people, I hope you enjoy the next faze of my story! Some crap is about to go down...As always, pretty please review!**

_Drip, drip, drip_. I can faintly hear water, as it drips in an unceremonious tune. I groan. I _hate _that sound. It's the type of noise that seems never ending, and follows a strict pattern that's never disturbed. I try to ignore it, but I can't. The echo of the water penetrates my every thought and feeling with it's presence.

I groan. I know perfectly well that something is VERY wrong. I shouldn't even be hearing water. As I recall, I was in a perfectly stable room having a perfectly normal interview...My thoughts trail off. The interview was_ far_ from normal. Suddenly familiar memories begin to leak into my subconscious. I wince at the rush of all the information. Epps, Lennox, autobots, decepticons, Sam Witwicky, and the allspark. I internally scream for my head to shut up. The information is ongoing, and splits through my cranium like a fright train. I remember EVERYTHING.

Why? Why did this have to happen? I push all of my significant thoughts behind me as I access my current situation. The last thing I recall other then the interview, is me, lunging for safety as the walls and ceilings came crashing down. Wait. _Crashing down?_ _What the hell happened!_ I try to remember, but suddenly I'm interrupted by a sharp pain radiating from my shoulder. I stifle a whimper. Great. I'm hurt. I close my eyes quickly and efficiently. I need to think.

_How did I get hurt?_ The room, no, the building collapsed. I sigh. How did this occur? I search through my brain for an appropriate answer to my bickering. Maybe a plane crashed into the base?. I laugh to myself. If it was a plane, I really hope the stupid blond dingbat was on it...I immediately shut that thought down. How could I be so mean? I mean, maybe deep, _deep, _down the air attendant is actually a nice person. I want to roll my eyes. Something tells me that thought is highly unlikely.

So how did everything happen? The only logical answer would be something to do with the autobots and the decepticons. The file _did_ say that the very base I was on had been attacked before. In fact, multiple times since the autobots declared their alliances with N.E.S.T.

I take in a deep gulp of air, but sadly it's pretty dusty. I begin to cough and hack away violently. Typical. When my little storm moment passes, I try to look around. It's dark. A deep, pitch black, that would frighten anyone if they were sucked into it's depths. Luckily, my fear isn't of lightless places.

I slowly begin to move my hands around, attempting to get a feel on my surroundings. Both of my arms are spread out away from my sides, reaching for the ground in a determined pace. They brush the terrain gently, searching for answers. I feel rough concrete and metal bits beneath my fingertips. Sharpened pieces scratch at the surfaces of my hands. Every scrap seems completely focused on harming me in some way. I try to reach further, but I can't. It's by some miracle that I haven't been crushed. Well, me and Lennox that is. Wait..._Lennox?_ _William Lennox?_

My body freezes. Oh god. A memory quickly flashes across my mind. It's of me. Me lunging for Lennox and attempting to warn him of the danger that was to come. Is he okay? Is he even _alive? _I need to try and find him, even if it's in this mess. I begin to get up, but once again I'm stopped by the stabbing pain in my shoulder. This time, I can't hold back my cry of pain. I yelp, a loud and strangled sound. I really want to complain, but I know I can't. I'm still alive aren't I? My hands automatically reach up towards my area of weakness. My fingers slowly begin to probe my shoulder, but I'm stopped by a sudden sound.

"Hello? Oh damn...Josephine? Are you there?" I hear a voice yell in a oddly concerned tone.

Is that _Will? _Relief starts to flow through my body. Thank goodness the guy's alright...well alive. I would kill myself if anything happened to the man. In fact, I don't know what Epps would do if he was injured. Probably go insane.

"Ye-" I'm once again cut off by a sudden coughing fit. I hack away like there's no tomorrow.

"Josephine?" I hear him pause and cuss quietly under his breath. "Are you alright?"

I pause to further access my injuries. Other then my shoulder, everything seems alright. I start to get up, but I'm stopped once again. There's something trapping my legs. I groan. Yeah, everything is perfectly fine. NOT. _Why does this have to happen to me?_ I carefully lean forwards, trying to observe the blockage stopping my movement. Too bad I can't see a damn thing. All I can make out is, well, _nothing_. It's just too dark. It's probably a slab of concrete or metal. Maybe it's a piece of piping? Who knows. I wonder why I didn't notice it before?

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wince at the sound of my voice. It's all scratchy and dry sounding. Brilliant. "I'm just stuck under...something."

I hear the soldier say something quietly under his breath. I can barely make it out. I have a good feeling that it's something I don't need to hear. I hear him sigh, a deep a worried tone. I know for sure it's meaning is quite important.

"I'm coming- hold on." Will says in a determined tone. Great. He knows that I'm not exactly in 100 percent condition. I sigh, but it ends out coming out as a groan. How _fun._

"Coming!" I hear Will say in a louder voice. In fact, the guy basically yells his words. I suddenly don't want him to come assist me. What if the wreckage surrounding us is too unstable? If he hits something there could be a chance of everything falling over and completely squishing us! I don't want to become a pancake!

"Hey!" I shriek in a completely panicked voice. "Don't move! It's too dark!"

I hear him begin to protest, but I cut him off. I'm quickly not in the mood to deal with someone else refusing my commands. I guess my medical side is kicking in.

"Don't try anything. It's too risky. The building..." I trail off if there was a chance he could see where he's going? Then he couldn't possibly do anything crazy or stupid. Well, not crazy or stupid. Just potentially life threatening.

I quickly begin to reach down towards my jean pockets. As I remember clearly, I do have a annoying piece of technology down there. A stupid, singing, phone to be exact. My fingers claw the edges of my jeans in a crazy sort of way. I struggle to reach it at first. The pocket it's in just happens to be on the side of my body that hurts like hell. I wince when I finally pull the thing out. I officially HATE cell phones! As I attempt the open the grandpa of a device, I can slightly hear the shifting of rocks and debris in the background. I guess Will decided to ignore me, even though he can't _see_ a thing.

"Will!" I say in a frantic tone. My voice rises several pitches.

"Yeah-Ow!" The soldier answers me, before he hits something and yells in a strained voice. I guess he_ is_ moving around despite the dangers of the area were are in.

"I got a light!" As I say this, I finally manage to open the cell device. A vibrant and luminous light suddenly erupts from the thing. It quickly manages to illuminate the space we're trapped in. I begin looking around, desperately attempting to finally see my surroundings.

Wow. Can someone please tell me, how the hell we didn't get squished? Gigantic slabs of concrete form a rough and grey cavern around Lennox and I. Sharp and dull pieces stick out at odd angles EVERYWHERE. One wrong move could literally kill us. I growl silently under my breath. Wonderful. Just wonderful! Will put himself in danger just for me. Anger runs through my veins like lava. It's MY job to help people. Not his.

Suddenly, I'm interrupted by Will and his quick arrival. I turn my head to the side of my body to watch his every movement. As he shifts rubble and debris away from himself, he turns to fully face me. My anger and frustration vanishes like smoke. He looks absolutely dreadful.

He is covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, obviously from the building that's collapsed on top of us. His clothes are tattered and torn, which really is no surprise. But when I get a look at his face, I don't like what I see at all. There are two long cuts just above his left eyebrow. Another runs the length of his jaw. They are both ragged and torn, and are seeping blood like no tomorrow. I wince. The soldier's shoulder also looks sore by the way he's carrying it around. Maybe a sprain? I have no clue. All I know is that I need to get a better look at the guy.

I want to call him over, but I don't even get the chance. Next thing I know, Will is over at my side. His brilliant brown eyes connect with mine in a rush. The expression that plays through them is not very fun. I must look like crap. They are filled with worry and sorrow. They only meet mine briefly, because his annoying gaze slowly begins to access my body and the injuries I've received. I want to hide from his creepy stare. I makes me feel completely weak and helpless. I'm the doctor after all, not him.

The soldier's lips move silently. I'm sure he's cursing under his breath. I would be too if have had to deal with someone in a situation like this. "I can see what you mean...your pretty stuck. I need you to stay extremely still while I try to get this off of your legs. I don't know how bad the injury is."

Now that I think about it, my legs really do hurt. The only reason why I can't detect the pain is because my shoulder is taking over everything. The agony it's creating is unbearable.

"Yeah." Is the only thing I can manage to spit out.

I slowly watch Will as his hands move toward the rubble that's landed on my legs. I close my eyes and clench my fists at my sides. Luckily, I barely have time to register the sudden, sharp, pain in my legs as Lennox shoves the slab of walling away. I breath out a sudden gasp of shock once everything is done and over with. _Sweet baby Jesus!_ I never want to experience anything like that again.

Despite my shock and absolute agony I'm in, I quickly lean forwards to access the damage in my legs. I hear the soldier take in a huge mouthful of air. I'm not surprised. Not surprised at all. What I see isn't exactly _pretty._ Jagged cuts and scrapes line the flesh all over my shins. Bright crimson blood slowly oozes out of each and every one. I wince. I slowly attempt to gently slide my leg over. I need to ensure that nothing is broken. I quickly regret my idea. A sudden, sharp, mind blowing feeling irrupts from my shin. _Oh dear._

"Will?" I ask in a deathly calm voice.

"Yes?" He answers. I can tell he's worried. His voice betrays every emotion that's flowing through his brain. This is a pretty rare thing coming from someone I barley know.

"I need you to help me okay? I think that I may have broken or fractured a bone in my lower leg. The tibia, if you really want or need to know."

The man doesn't even stop to think. He answers my request as fast as lightning. "Yes I'll help you in any way I can. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have chosen a safer place for our interview."

I sigh. Why is it that men ALWAYS apologize for things they didn't do? It's not like he kicked the building down. Darn testosterone!

"It's not your fault-" I'm stopped by the pain in my shoulder. I watch as Will very closely. He looks like he's about to _freak out. _I quickly start talking again. " I'm fine, nothing is your fault. Just help me here. We can talk about this LATER."

He nods. The movement is very quick and sure. Good. He understands. My medical side immediately starts to kick in once. "Alright Will, I need you to look for two long, rectangular pieces of concrete. I KNOW that sounds weird, but I need you to do it."

"Can I ask _why?"_ The soldier's voice rises several octaves. Great. I sound like a crazy person. But none the less, I answer his question.

"I need to create a brace of some sort to keep my leg still. Otherwise, I'm going to move it, and potentially make the brake worse." As I finish, I watch Will as he slowly nods and begins to leave my side. I suddenly remember that without any light, he isn't going to be able to see a foot in front of his face.

"Hey! You might want to take my crappy phone with you. It's a little to dark in here to be moving things around. You are going to need light"

A faint smile illuminates Will's face. He slowly walks back towards me and gently grabs the phone from my waiting finger-tips. "Fine. I will take the 'crappy phone' with me. Just say here okay?"

I roll my eyes. _Stay put?_ What does he think I'm going to do in here? One, I have a potentially broken leg, so why would I go moving around on it? And two, where the hell am I going to go? _Dancing?_ I snort. Yeah, like that's going to happen. We're sort of stuck under a building. That's difficult to do.

"Yes, I promise I won't move a muscle." I say in a completely sarcastic voice.

I begin to laugh when Lennox suddenly turns around and gives me a two fingered salute. How can we both go from serious to quickly carefree in minutes? I have no clue.

When the soldier returns, he's dragging the two long sections of solid concrete that I requested for. Good. Silently I'm amazed how he can do such an action. It's takes days and weeks to reach the fitness level that Will is at now. I quietly curse under my breath. I really want to help him, but I know that I can't. My stupid leg is rendering me useless. Suddenly, I'm once again smothered in pain by my shoulder, and leg. I whimper quietly. It _HURTS_.

"Alright Josephine, tell me how to work your magic." Will's voice suddenly interrupts my internal bickering. I look up and meet his brilliant brown eyes with a careful slowness. He can tell I'm in pain. I'm not stupid.

"You alright?" He asks in a concerned tone of voice. I sigh. _Why does he keep asking that?_ It's time to do some business!

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get this done and over with." He swiftly nods once again. We are both quickly sucked back into the reality of the situation. "I'm going to need you to place each of those cement blocks on each side of my right leg tightly. That way I won't be prone to moving it."

I wait patiently for Lennox to finish dealing with my legs and the concrete slabs. As soon, as he's done, I literally dive for his face. I've been waiting for some time to get a closer look at the deep cuts that reside there. Will's whole body freezes when my fingers begin to brush the cut that's above his eye.

"What are you doing?" Wills asks quietly. His voice is barley higher then a whisper.

I grumble under my breath. Does he have to ask that question. Isn't it a little obvious? I'm doing what I do best. Helping others. I slowly look up from my observation to look into Will's eyes once again.

"I'm checking the cuts on your face. From what I can tell, their going to need stitches." As I say this I reach down and grab the edges of Will's jacket. Well, what's left of his jacket. The thing is basically a rag used by peasants in the olden days. It's all tattered and torn. When my fingers reach the edges, I stop moving. I'd better ask him first.

"I need to use your jacket."

Will looks at me, his face is nearly unreadable. "Sure."

I want to laugh my ass off. He's going to love what I do to the darn thing. I swiftly take the light, sun bleached green jacket and begin to rip the thing into smithereens. I stifle a small whimper. The vicious action made my shoulder begin to throb and sting uncontrollably. When I have several pieces, I look up at Lennox expectantly. The look stuck onto his face is precious.

His face is contorted into a completely shocked expression. I knew he wouldn't expect me to suddenly destroy his little coat. He giggle lightly under my breath. It soon turns into a small gasp of pain. My darn shoulder _again. _I really think I need to look at it. But _after_ I ensure Will is alright.

"What did you think I was going to do with it?" I question with a tiny grin on my face. "I need to bandage the injuries on your head. They're bleeding pretty heavily."

When I finish my explanation I begin to slowly and carefully clean up and bandage the wounds above his eyebrow and lower jaw bone. My fingers brush against his skin softly, but I pay it no notice. I'm too busy focusing on doing everything correctly. When I finish, my hands quickly move to his arm. Yes, I had nearly forgotten about his arm. Will had skillfully hidden any trace of pain he was feeling from it. I silently curse myself for my stupidity. I should have never asked him to help with the braces.

"Josephine." Will pauses for a few seconds, and then winces.

"Don't think for one second that I don't know about your arm. How does it feel?" As I ask him my question, I slowly move his arm up and down to see if the joint if moving correctly. Maybe it's sprained? Maybe it's dislocated? I can't really tell here. The trapped space is too dark, and the light from my grandpa of a phone is just too dull.

Will sighs before answering. "It's a little sore around the shoulder, but that doesn't matter right now. Do you mind if I look around for a bit? I need to make sure there isn't an exit from this place- uh trap to be more precise."

Doesn't matter? Did he honestly just say that?

"Excuse me? That's like saying breathing isn't necessary! Are you completely crazy? What if it's seriously injured?"

Will gives me a slightly annoyed look before saying what he has to. "Wow. You remind me of Ratchet. You have the same demanding medical tone. Look, if you thought my shoulder was _seriously injured_, you would have done something about it already-" He cuts off. In the silence I can faintly make out the sounds of explosions and gunfire outside. It's steadily getting louder, as if everything is getting REALLY close.

"You hear that? Pass me your phone." Will says every word in his military commander voice.

I don't even pause to hesitate. My crap cellular device is in his hands in two seconds flat. Just because I give it to him, doesn't mean I'll forget his little lecture comparing me and Ratchet. In fact it makes me swell in pride. From the file Lennox gave me to read, I can recall Ratchet being called a professional. I'm suddenly interrupted by Lennox and his random outburst.

"Josephine! You're a genius!" He yells on the top of his lungs. I look over to where his loud voice came from. I'm surprised. It's nowhere near me. The only way I saw him in the first place was from the erie glow by my phone. Pushing my thoughts aside, I place my full attention on Will.

"How? Why am I a genius?"

Will looks at me. I smirk. I can tell there's a smile stretched across his face. It's his body language that gives it away. He doesn't wait long to answer my question. It's like he needs to spit every word out or he'll burst.

"You are a complete genius, because you decided to bring this wonderful piece of technology to our little interview." The soldierl says simply.

"You mean my old geezer of a phone? The thing can't do anything except make fools of innocent people on airplanes..." My sentence trails off slowly. Memories of my stupid cell phone going off evade my mind deeply. I just know that Will is giving me the most crazy look EVER. I see him actually shrug his shoulders, as if he's physically pushing away my insane comment.

"It can do a lot more then that Josephine. Your phone, by some damn miracle, can get reception in this crazy ass place! That means, my men and the autobots can track the signal and get us both the hell out of here!" Will excitedly yells every word out.

My heart stops. How can my phone get a signal down here? We are buried by meters of concrete, metal, and piping! And the autobots? God, could this day get anymore weirder? I am surprised I haven't screamed in a panic yet!

To tell the truth, I'm STILL not a fan of electronics. I still don't even know how to work the phone that's sitting in Will's hand! But for some weird and odd reason, it's decided to do ONE good thing during it's life span. Assist in getting us found!

"Seriously?" I ask sternly.

All Will does to ensure my full understanding is nod. He then sets my phone carefully down on the debris strewn ground before he walks over and takes a seat right beside me. I guess all we have to do is wait.

None of us talk for quite awhile. We just allow the silence in our trap to overtake us. Well, our surroundings aren't exactly quiet. If you listen real hard, you can easily make out the loud booms and cracks of explosions enemy fire. I sigh. Other then that, I'm greeted by the familiar _drip, drip, drip_ of the water. I groan softly. Why does it have to be that noise out of _all_ the sounds in the world. I try to adjust my position, but I'm once again startled by the sharp, and agonizing pain in my shoulder. I really need to check it out, don't I?

I slowly begin to reach my finger tips towards it once again. What I find is not good at all. I can feel the thick, slippery wetness of blood as it merges with my skin. I slide my fingers around the area, trying to discover how seriously bad the cut is. I suddenly freeze when my hand brushes something that's completely unfamiliar. The wound on my shoulder is NOT a cut. No. No, no, no, no, no! I quickly shift my hand over back to the area that I felt the foreign material. I wince in shock. There is a short and viciously sharp piece of metal of piping lodged into my back, right behind my shoulder blade.

I instantly clamp my mouth shut so I don't scream. What the hell am I going to do? I can't just turn over and tell Will what's wrong with me. He'll freak out so badly. Plus there's nothing I can do here stuck under meters of rock and rubble. The only logical reason why I haven't passed out, is because the sharp section of metal hasn't been removed from my back. It's creating pressure and containing the blood flow that can potentially kill me.

I whimper in a near silent tone. I can't tell Will. I _won't_ tell him. He doesn't even know me! And what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? I know what I'm going to do. I slowly begin to move across the dark and gritty ground away from the soldier that's sitting near me. I begin to gently twist my bask away from his view of sight. When I'm finished shifting around, I try to get comfortable. TRY.

Once I'm seated, I slowly lean back and close my eyes. I need to think. I need to get away from this big, fat, obtuse mess. Maybe while their closed, something amazing will happen. Maybe everything will turn out perfectly okay and alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people once again! Sorry for the long stall on my update. My english teacher thought it would be a wonderful idea to give my whole class an essay. Crazy person...Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! My thanks goes to the following:**

**CrystalShardsOfRain: Thank you buddy! I'm glad you like my story! Your review made me smile! :)**

**sunnysides4life: I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter! And thank you! I try to be as descriptive as possible with Joe's thoughts as I can! :)**

**BleachLover2346: Thank You! And yes, Joe absolutely hates anything to do with heights. She's going to have to get over her fear soon though. Especially if she's going to be hanging around with the autobots.**

**MiniAjax: Thanks for the review! Joe is having a great day isn't she? Gotta love business interviews! :) **

**DawnRacer: I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the great comment!**

**Alright guys, have a great read! Feel free to leave me a review! :) I don't own ANYTHING! Just my own OC!**

**~IronEclipse**

As my bright brown orbs slowly close, thoughts speed through my brain like bullets. Is Will going to notice I'm hurt? When are we going to get out of this mess? Are we even going to get out?

I crack my eyes open slightly to observe the soldier carefully. He is still sitting where I was once before. He's sprawled along the debris strewn ground, in a messy and impatient position. His legs are bent at the knees and his left arm is placed vertically against his side. My glance trails up his right arm, which is stretched into the air. I laugh softly despite the horrible situation. His hand is clenched tightly around my piece of crap phone. I guess he's still attempting to get the thing the best reception possible. Will must _really_ trust the autobots if he's so desperate for them to discover us. An idea suddenly crosses my mind. The damn battery...

"Will!" I shriek softly. I wince at the pain that quickly erupts from my shoulder. I bite down on my lip. I can't scream out in agony no matter how much I want to. I know that my injury_ is_ extremely bad. The pain has been steadily increasing for awhile now. To distract myself, I look back towards the soldier. His head slowly moves to the side. I hear the shifting of stone as he moves. I guess he's going to listen.

"Yeah?" Will answers in a bored tone of voice.

I'm not surprised. We have been stuck under this collapsed building for awhile now. His eyes meet mine in a rushed way. For a few seconds I'm immersed in their depths. All I can see and feel is the concern that they basically radiate. I want to pull away from his gaze, but I can't. My every nerve is just screaming to look away. But none the less, I continue. _We are both stuck in each other's stare._

"Uh.." I try to speak, but I can't remember what I want to say. Wow. Can't remember? When did I just randomly start forgetting things? _God, I don't EVER have memory blanks!_ I suddenly want to bash my head in. How can _I_ literally get lost in someone's eyes? _Will Lennox's of all people. _I barley know the guy!

I quickly look away, breaking the moment that had my complete and utter attention. I feel like a small child trying to leave their favourite toy. What? _Child? Favourite toy?_ I must be going crazy. Stupid thoughts are plaguing my brain. I feel heat slowly rush to my face. Great. I'm having_ another_ tomato episode. It's a _pity_ that _no one_ can see it.

I slowly twist my head back around. Will is still sitting there and his focus is once again placed on my grandpa of a cell phone. I know for certain that he's conflicted about something. The soldier is cradling the object in his hands with a soft fragility. I watch as his finger tips slowly trace the contours and lines that make up the cellular device. His face is contorted into a thoughtful and serious expression. I sigh. I think I know exactly what's on his mind.

"The battery-" I don't even get to finish my statement. Will quietly cuts me off. How many times does he have to do this? It annoys the hell out of me.

"The battery is going to die. I know." He finishes his sentence with a weary voice.

I completely understand it's origin. If the phone gets turned off, the signal will be disrupted. Well, dead to be more precise. Which means, that no one will be able to discover us. I close my eyes once again. I need to think. Too bad I can't focus for no more then 30 seconds. I can easily feel the pain of each and every one of my injuries. _Sweet baby jesus._ I never knew a person could feel so much pain. As much as I don't want the device to be turned off, I know it will save us time. I grimace at the thought. Time won't be saved for me. I don't know how much longer I can spend down here with the wound in my back.

"You have to turn it off."

I watch as a pure look of disappointment and despair crosses Will's face. I frown. I don't mean to be so drastic, but it's the correct decision, even if it puts my life at risk. If we save the battery now, there will be more power later. It's common sense, right?

Will groans. He retracts his gaze from me to look at the piece of technology placed in his hand. Before I can even blink, Will suddenly snaps the thing open, presses a button, and sets it angrily on the ground. I can hear him huff in frustration and mutter softly under his breath. Wow. I've never in my life seen someone move so bloody fast. I've also never seen a person who knows how to work a flip phone. They're like cave men in the world of electronics.

I blink slowly, trying to get used to the darkness once again. I completely forgot about the light the phone provided._ Silly me._ Can someone remind me how you can possibly forget about _light_? I must have moved in surprise during the whole situation, because the pain in my shoulder quickly flares angrily again. Great. I moved over here to _avoid _places with sudden movement. I wince. Thankfully Will can't see me.

We both sit in silence for quite some time. I don't like it _at all. _Without any conversation to distract me, I'm quickly forced to live through the unbearable pain my body is feeling EVERYWHERE. My legs feel like transport trucks decided to ram into them multiple times just for _fun. _I groan as quietly as I can. I DON'T need Will hearing me now. I'm doing such a good job in hiding everything from him. Usually I suck at doing anything sneaky. Plus, technically, I'm not hiding an_ything _from him at all. Just the problems he doesn't need to worry about.

As my thoughts trail off, I once again find myself listening to the faint noises of the outside world. I freeze. The explosions and quiet echos of machine gun fire have ended. I wonder how long it's been this way? I decide to tell Will, considering the fact that he hasn't even noticed yet. Plus, I want to desperately break the uncomfortable silence that occupies the air around us.

"Hey. Guess what?" I wince at the sound of my voice. It sounds like finger nails scraping a chalk board repeatedly. I immediately shut my mouth and clear my throat. I don't want to EVER sound like that again.

"What?" Will says once again in a completely flat tone of voice. Wow. I guess he doesn't notice the erie silence that's taken over our surroundings. I listen carefully once again before I let Will know. All I can hear is the sound of my laboured breathing, and the annoying drip of water in the distance.

"Hear anything?" I say, my voice lilts just the slightest.

Will doesn't answer me for quite awhile. He just sits silently. I assume he's trying to listen for any noises of battle outside our concrete and metal trap. Ha. I wonder what he's going to do when he discovers that there's _absolutely_ nothing going on.

"The fight is over..." Will exclaims quietly. As I listen, I notice his voice slowly trails off. Great. I wonder what's influenced the action? An idea suddenly flashes across my mind. No, no, no, no. He had better not turn that dam phone on again.

"Will-" I say cautiously, but _once again,_ I'm cut off. If he does that one more time, I swear I'm going to freak the hell out. The great thing is, Will doesn't interrupt me with his smooth confident voice. This time it's with the quick, fluid motion of him snapping open my piece of crap phone. I growl quietly under my breath.

"Do you want the battery to die? Because that's what's going to happen if you_ keep the cell on_." I say angrily. I can hear my voice ring throughout the space around us. I don't want to be responsible for BOTH of our deaths.

"Calm down Josephine. I'm just leaving the thing on for a second." Will pauses before continuing. "That way there's a stronger trace of a signal once the phone is permanently turned off."

I scream silently in my head. The battery was barely full when I took the thing out of my pocket in the first place! How long does he expect the thing to survive?

"Fine. Just turn it off soon." I snap out in a deathly quiet voice. For a few minutes Will holds the phone within his hands. He allows it's brilliant white light to fill the dangerous space around us. I have to squint against it's powerful rays. I quickly take the opportunity to look at my injuries.

When I had moved from my original position before, the thick pieces of concrete holding my legs had moved. I whisper curses under my breath. I guess that idea was completely useless? I sigh. It's a frustrating sound that I absolutely HATE. Why is so much going wrong today?

As I ponder my depressing thoughts, I begin to slowly move my left leg away from the braces that were made to confine it. There's no point in leaving it there. The concrete blocks are only going to make trouble if I do. I must have made a noise, because Will abruptly turns his head in my direction. I wince. He's going to think I'm insane. Why would any normal person begin disturbing their injuries?

"Josephine, what are you doing?" Will asks in a confused voice. I sigh. How exactly am I going to explain my thoughts?

"The braces aren't working like I planned." As I talk, my voices wavers and cracks.

I probably shouldn't be moving my leg while I'm talking to Will. Everything just causes more pain for my entire body. When I'm finished my mission, I lean back against the rough metal and cement of the wall, breathing heavily. I regret the movement. Pain quickly laces through my back. _Oh, brilliant. _How can I possibly forget about it! I cry out due to the immense amount agony that suddenly erupts from my shoulder. I thought my whole goal was to avoid revealing my pain?

"God, dammit!" I hear Will yell at the top of his lungs.

I can't understand a thing he's attempting to say. I'm too busy trying to deal with...with...EVERYTHING. All I can see is black. The type of black that nothing can break through. I clench my fists at my sides. My nails dig into the palms of my hands. I don't want to see _nothing_. It's usually a bad sign to see nothing. Is it not?

"Josephine!"

I moan. I need to gain control of myself. I am not going to shut down now. I force my hands to move along the rough surface of the ground. I need to feel something familiar. As I fight against the immense amount of pain that I'm burdened with, I can faintly hear the sounds of Will moving quickly towards me. Oh, no. No. No, No, NO! He can't find out. He can't! At the last second my eyes snap open. Will's hand are reaching towards me. I try to move away, but I'm too late. His gentle hand lands right on my shoulder. My _seriously injured_ shoulder.

I screech in absolute pain and shock. He just grabbed my shoulder. His hands certainly touched the shard of metal that's lodged in my back. _He knows. _Gosh, could I be anymore _horrible_ at keeping secrets! I quickly turn and roughly push his hands away from my body despite my limbs protests. I turn my gaze to look at the expression that's glued onto Will's face. It's not a good one. His face is contorted into a look of pure surprise. His eyes are cast downwards to look at his hands. The one that was placed on my right shoulder is completely covered in bright crimson blood.

I try to speak, but the words won't come. I'm too occupied with the pain radiating from my back. Why did Will have to come over here? Why did he have to literally lunge for me? I know that his intentions were meant to help, but they didn't at all. They only made everything worse.

"What..." Will begins to say, but he immediately stops talking.

The look in eyes is completely full of anger and frustration. I wince. He's not happy at all. I suddenly want to slap myself. Of course he's not HAPPY! _There are no rainbows and unicorns down here!_

"And I'm the one hiding things." Will sighs before continuing. "If your going to have this job, I suggest you stop with holding information. Secrets get people hurt. Your team to be exact."

As Will finishes speaking, his hand begin to once again, reaches towards my shoulder. I quickly stop him. My fingers wrap around his wrists in a determined way. I guess I'm going to have to explain things. He needs to see my reasons why.

"Will." My voice ends off desperately. "There is nothing that can be done for my shoulder here. The metal lodged in it is the only thing keeping me alive right now. Sometimes it's best to keep useless things to yourself."

My voice echos quietly in the space surrounding us. I also slowly notice the faint flickering of light. I bend my neck to look behind Will. I don't like what I see. It's my cell phone. It's resting on the ground a few feet behind the large form in front of me. I sigh. The stupid thing is dying. My eyes quickly rush away from the piece of technology to meet Will's eyes. They refuse to look into mine. They are focused on the foreign material lodged into my back. I mumble in frustration. Why is Will worrying about me? I'm a soldier just like him after all. I've been trained to deal with pain just like any man.

"Please understand that I'm fine, okay? I've been trained to deal with pain like any other soldier. I am a doctor after all." I say as quietly as possible. I don't know why I suddenly speak so softly. I just feel like it's the best way to get my point across.

I watch Will as his arms sag against his body in defeat. His fists quickly clench against his sides. I shake my head. Why is he mad at himself? I force away my current thoughts, and push them back into my subconscious. I need to tell Will about the phone _again_. I don't need to forget about another piece of vital information.

"The battery-" Those are the only word that I mange to blurt out before Will suddenly turns around to grab the cellular device.

Wow. I guess he remembered the phone right when I did. I watch as he picks the thing up, and presses one of the glowing buttons that's displayed on the front panel. He pauses for a second. Something is wrong. I quickly tilt my head to the side, I need to see everything more clearer. Once again Will pauses to click a button. The young man mumbles under his breath. I can't hear a thing he says. I take in a deep breath. Maybe everything's fine? How _wrong_ I am.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Will whips my phone viciously against the walls of our trap. The device shatters into dozens of small worthless shards. Everything is literally obliterated. Darkness once again takes over everything. I jump in surprise. W-what- why? Deep down I know exactly why. The cell died. The battery failed despite every time I warned Will to keep the dam thing off.

I can feel frustration fizz in my veins. Great. Just great. How the hell are we supposed to get found now? I'm quickly interrupted by Will's loud and angry yells. _Wow._ I never knew a soldier could have such a dirty mouth.

"Stop." I exclaim quietly at first. I guess Will doesn't hear me at all. The poor man continues to yell and scream loudly. He even goes as far as picking up random debris trailing the floor and throwing it around. Well, I can only assume it's small chunks of stone by the sound they make hitting the walls. He's going to hurt himself or potentially assist in making the walls cave in. I'm about to say something quietly once again, but I'm stopped by a shard of rock hitting my chin.

Oh, sweet baby jesus. I don't think I can take one more moment of getting harmed in some horrible way. The frustration I'm feeling in my veins suddenly transforms into a burning anger. I scream out my next words as loud as I can.

"WILLIAM LENNOX SIR!"

I quickly hear and sounds of swearing and throwing cease. Good. Now I just need to convince him to stop acting like an idiot. The phone dying is basically my fault in the first place. If I hadn't had a pain attack, maybe the cell would still be turned off? I shake the thought away. Will did keep turning the thing on...But I distracted him!

"Can you please stop blaming yourself for everything?! Throwing crap is not going to solve any problems here. There best we can do is wait everything out."

I barely get to finish my statement before Lennox cuts in. I guess he didn't mind me yelling at him.

"Wait everything out? The only problem about that plan is the fact that _you_ don't have time to wait. Look at your shoulder. It's bleeding too heavily. I'm not going to sit here while you basically kill yourself." Will says every word in a completely serious tone.

From where is voice is coming from, I can only guess he's somewhere to the left of me. Does he honestly think I'm trying to kill myself down here? It's not like I asked for the walls to suddenly some crashing down. In fact, I'd prefer it if none of this ever happened. My thoughts freeze for a second. Well, I don't regret doing to job interview. I can't really say why.

"Do you really think I have a choice? I can't do anything down here! Plus I can't see anything that's an inch in front of my face! You said earlier that the signal the phone displayed could still be traceable! If not Will, I guess we are going to _die_. But is there anything we can do about it? No. You don't know me anyways..." I say each and every word slowly just so Will can understand.

I wince when I'm finished speaking. I was pretty rough. Especially about the dying part. But I can't help it. It's completely and utterly true! I close my eyes despite the darkness that already surrounds me. I take a deep breath in. I need to sort out my thoughts or else they're going to take control of me. I've already spoken out of line. If I do get this job, well I already have the job apparently, I'm certainly going to get fired.

I hear Will sigh heavily before he speaks again. "God, I'm so sorry."

I groan loudly under my breath. My eyes are still squeezed shut. Is he still blaming himself for this whole situation? I thought we had this problem solved.

"Nothing is your fault-" I don't g+et to finish. Will cuts me off. How many times has he done this! Do I need to add the guy to my famous list of annoying idiots too? I laugh softly. Ha. If I added him, he'd be right beside the stupid air attendant.

"Believe me. I know it's not my fault. How many times have you told me already?" Will pauses before he continues. Wow. Did he actually listen to me earlier? "I just don't like the fact that we have to wait. I want to do something..." The young man trails off slowly.

I suddenly feel tired and hopeless. Will's pissed because there is nothing he can do to make the situation better. I moan quietly and place my head in my hands. How long have we been down here? I yawn. Fear slowly moves down my spine. Blood loss triggers drowsiness. I _can't_ go to sleep. I CAN'T. I might not wake up. I try to sit up straiter, but I wince in the process. Why does everything have to hurt!

I decide I need to just _talk_ to Will. Not about our current problem. Just about absolutely NOTHING. Can't we just try to get to know each other like regular people? I mean, I understand we aren't in a completely normal situation, but I need a distraction from my injuries. I KNOW that Will needs to stop worrying for 5 minutes. I take a deep breath before I talk to Will. I guess I need to prepare myself before I act like a complete _idiot._

"Hey." I ask quietly, my voice wavers ever so slightly. I hear the faint brush of fabric against the ground. I guess he hears me.

"What?" I wince at Will's tone of voice. It's-depressing. It really, really, sucks. I never knew such a sad sound could come out of a soldier. In fact, it's so completely odd, that I nearly rethink my plan of asking the stupid question. But none the less, I go ahead anyway.

"Where do you live?"

My voice seems to echo in the space around us. The faint echo doesn't last very long. It's soon silent and completely quiet. I sigh loudly. Maybe he just doesn't want to stop worrying? I have no clue. I feel regret and embarrassment wash over me. I shouldn't have asked the damn question. Why do I have to be so noisy?

"I used to live in Tennessee before I joined the military. Now, I guess I live everywhere my job takes me."

My body fills with surprise. He lives in Tennessee? I never expected him to answer my rude question. I lift my head in the direction of Will's smooth voice. I wonder why he did it? My thoughts are interrupted by the soldiers voice as it fills the dark and gloomy space around me.

"How about you? Where's your home?" Will voice is sure and steady.

I guess he's going to play my little game. Well, not game. A distraction to keep us occupied is more like it. I slowly begin to think about Will's question. Why would he ask me that? He already knows the answer.

"I thought you knew where I lived already? Did you not read my file before the interview?" My voice lilts just the slightest. Will answers quickly.

"Yes, but I didn't really read the details. The best I got was Canada." The solder states calmly.

What! My mind screams a million things at me. How the hell could he bring me to an interview, across the globe, without doing a proper background check! I could be a ninja that's planning on killing him or something. I thought N.E.S.T. was supposed to be a high security operation? That's what Epps basically told me on my arrival here. They're clearly doing a _wonderful_ job. Despite my angry thoughts, I answer him anyway. I need a distraction right? I'll give the guy crap later.

"Well at least you got _that much_ out of my file. Originally I'm from Ontario, but later on my family moved to New Brunswick. There's a beautiful town a few hours away from the border called Grand Falls. That's where we moved to." My voice trails off slightly at the end of my sentence.

"Would you recommend the place for tourists?" Will's voice say in a steady tone.

Tourists? Did he actually ask that question? I grumble under my breath. Maybe he's going a little too far?

"Yes I would actually. If people like the ocean and great views, it's the perfect place to go."

What the soldier says next scares the hell out of me.

"I guess I'll go there once I get out of this mess. It sounds alright." He states in an absolute positive tone.

What! I've barely told him anything about the place! Maybe he's a little light headed from his injuries? I have no idea! Suddenly I want to grab the man and make sure he's thinking strait. Maybe a few knocks on the head with do him some good? I immediately force that thought out of my head. Am I crazy? The man is injured!

"Are you okay?" My voice rings through out our trap in a loud, annoying way. I hear Will laugh softly. Wait, _laugh?_

"I'm perfectly fine. Is it such a problem to want to go somewhere?" Will's statement ends in a questioning tone.

I laugh. I once again completely regret the action. I'm once again struck with the pain from all my injuries. I stifle a gasp. Oh, I can't do that again. I WON'T do that again. I breath in then out, trying to erase my agony. When I'm moderately calmed, I attempt to finish talking to Will.

I talk as quietly as I can. "No it's not a problem at all." I cough at the end of my sentence. God, that hurt.

"Alright then. How about your family? Any sisters or brothers?"

I freeze when Will finishes talking. He's really getting into this isn't he? I thought he READ MY FILE. I sigh.

"I have two sisters, alright? I thought you read my file?" My voice raises softly.

Yes, I have _two_ sisters. Olivia who was talking to me on my crappy phone in the plane. That mean person...And Francesca my youngest sister. Yes, I know. Another crazy name. Olivia and me call her for Frankie for short.

"I did, but-" Will is cut off. And it's not from me. Inside my head for about 10 seconds, I'm cheering. FINALLY! He got a taste of his own medicine! But my other half, is screaming that something crazy is happening. The walls surrounding us are MOVING. Moving in _toward us._

A shock of pain suddenly erupts from my back. I cry out in absolute agony. Oh, brilliant! Everything just has to go to hell now!

"Will! Everything's caving in!" I scream every word on the top of my lungs. When I'm finished I gasp in pain. My arms wrap around my body. Stop. Stop! Are the only words that I breath quietly out of my mouth. I can feel small chunks of stone and rock fall gently on my shoulders. Some of the pieces land on my legs. My broken one in particular. Every breath I take is laboured and harsh. If I don't calm down soon, I'm going to literally pass out. I can faintly make out Will yell VERY close to me.

"No, nothing is caving in! We've been found!"

Found? This is NOT being found. This is being buried alive! I suddenly feel VERY tired. I don't want to fight anymore. I can't fight anymore. I just want to pass out and never have to deal with pain again. I squeeze my eyes shut. My arms lay limply at my sides. Now that I think about it, I can hear loud booms and crashes VERY close to Will and I.

I groan. If their going to find us they had better hurry up. Or at least be a little more careful. I can feel heavier pieces of concrete begin to fall onto me. I cry out once again. Pain is over taking me. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Josephine!" I hear Will yell over the inexplainable sounds that surround us. Oh no. Please tell me he's not going to try and come over here.

"Don't-" Are the only words I manage to spit out before I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my body. I screech in pain despite my absolute tiredness. He is _sitting_ on my leg. _My potentially broken leg. _I try to scream again, but I can't. No sound comes out. I understand that Will is trying to protect me from the falling debris, but did he have to land on my leg? I groan quietly. Why do military people always feel the need to protect? I moan. Yeah, if anyone knows the answer to that it's me. If Will gets hurt so help me...

My thoughts trail off. I'm so tired. So completely an utterly tired. I chant quietly in my head,_ don't pass out, don't pass out_, but it doesn't work. I can feel my body slowly give to the pain of my injuries.

"Hey!" I hear Will yell. "Don't you dare..."

I don't even get to hear him finish. We are both distracted by the sudden light that's bloomed around us. The last thing I see before everything disappears, is the faint outlines of two huge mechanical beings. One black, and the other a soft cream colour. And just like that, I'm gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Once again I am _so_ sorry for the long update! We have been getting a lot of snow where I live and my internet has been acting up. Silly computer! Anyways as always, I have some great people to thank!: (I don't own anything except my OC!)**

**CrystalShardsOfRain - :) I am so glad you like my story so far! Keep reading! I urge you! :P**

**DawnRacer - Don't worry! Joe is still alive and moving! :) I am really happy you like my story! Some addictions are good eh?**

**sunnysides4life - Thanks for the great review! And yes, Ironhide _may_ have been the mech to help save Will and Joe. But the cream coloured bot? I think you're going to have to wait a little bit longer to find out who that is! :)**

**Starvoyager - Thank you! :) My story is posted chapter by chapter, so I try to update at least once a week.**

**MiniAjax - Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're amazing! :) Your review made me laugh! I am very glad you liked my last chapter. The cream coloured bot? Don't worry about that, some explaining will be coming soon.**

**GingerCrunchToffee - Thanks for the awesome comment! :P I try to make my chapters as long as I can stand!**

**Okay people, I will let you all go now! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Pretty please review!**

**~ IronEclipse **

My eyes slowly slip open. It is a difficult and daunting task that nearly absorbs all the strength available in my body. I groan under my breath. Despite the near silence of the sound, I can hear it echo around the room at a constant pace. Wait, _echo?_ I furrow my brow in thought. I'm not supposed to be in a _room_ with an _echo._ In fact, the last thing I remember before passing out, is being buried under rubble. Not in a building!

Complete fear suddenly takes over _everything._ It's a chilling and icy feeling that fills my every pore. I shiver violently. Where the hell am I!? I attempt to calm myself down, but my efforts fail. My every thought is going absolutely crazy. What if I have been captured by the enemy? Who is the enemy?

I squeeze my eyes shut in complete and utter horror. My last memory before passing out isn't exactly _reassuring. _It's of two giant shadows, standing above the remains of the building that had crashed on top of me and Will. The dark figures couldn't possibly be any of the red eyed robots that have plagued so much trouble on N.E.S.T.! What would they want with two innocent people?

I quickly force my brown orbs to obey my every command. I desperately need to_ see_ where I am _now._ God, I need to ensure Will is safe. When my eyes finally snap open, I wince in pain. I'm suddenly blinded by bright, white, light. I moan and quickly shift my head to the side. I curse lightly under my breath. Ow. That really, _really_ hurt. Can someone please tell me who in the world invented bright lights?

Once the sharp pain subsides, I once again attempt to observe my surroundings. I don't bother to twist my head back to it's original position facing the ceiling. I would rather not risk blinding myself once again. When my eyes finally open, I am completely surprised at what I see.

A medical facility. Except the room is slightly different from the average area at a military base. The floors are solid grey concrete. I snort loudly. Could this base be anymore boring? The walls surrounding the room are an off-white, which is purely typical of a med bay. The lights scattered on the ceiling are exactly what I expected. Huge, bright, and horribly new. I grumble foul words under my breath. No wonder the damn things blinded me! Along the length of the floor are several beds that are obviously used to house the injured. I turn my head carefully to observe the other side of the room. I am utterly shocked. Along the walls are these huge, gigantic, metal structures. I don't even know what they are. A metal rectangle? A bed? I don't know! It looks like lego for giant people!

My thoughts slowly trail off as I continue to look around the room. I guess I'm not being held captive. I don't think cruel people would put their kidnapped people in a medical facility. I wonder where Will is? A memory suddenly crosses my mind. It's of me screaming and shrieking in absolute pain. I freeze. My injuries...how come I don't feel anything?

I don't even think about my next actions. I am suddenly sitting up, ruler strait, observing my entire body. I breath out in a slightly frustrated way. My left arm is placed in a white linen sling, which is literally stuck against my side. I mumble silently. How could I not notice this before? Am I completely and utterly blind?

I try to move my arm, but my efforts fail. I guess it's linked to my back injury? I don't know! My gaze moves away from my arm to look at my leg. It's hidden underneath a large white blanket that covers my entire body. I feel like a darn marshmallow! I squeeze my fingers together in a panic. I don't want to see my injured leg. What if the thing is broken? I've never hurt a bone in my body before. I don't have the patience to deal with a time consuming wound! Despite my obvious protests, my fingers gently pick up the edges of the blanket. I take in a huge gulp of air. Here goes nothing.

I throw the blanket away from my body with all the strength I can muster. It lands on the floor with a muffled thump. I am still wearing the clothes I arrived here in. A medium length skirt, with a lilac purple blouse. Both pieces of fabric are completely destroyed. I barely notice. I'm too busy looking at my limb with an expression of sadness and frustration. It's broken. A thick and ugly looking cast covers my leg from the top of my ankle to the joint below my knee. I moan loudly. It's a strangled and broken sound. What the hell am I going to do?

I push every horrible thought away from my mind. I need to get out of this building! I need fresh air! I carefully swing my disabled limb off my bed towards the ground. I try to move the rest of my body off the bed, but I'm immediately stopped by an abnormal tugging in my right arm. I violently twist my head in it's direction to see what the issue is. I swear loudly. It's an IV.

Why does this have to happen to me? _Really? _At least the thing explains why I don't feel anything! I slowly reach my fingers to grasp the tube that's protruding out of my wrist. I breath in deeply. I have to pull the dam thing out. Oh, it's going to _hurt._ Without looking, I begin tugging on the small, narrow tube. I wince as a horribly uncomfortable pain begins to erupt from my wrist. I quickly speed up my crazy process.

_Beeeeeeeeeeep! _A loud, high pitched, noise begins to burst out of a machine to my right. I swear once again. It's the piece of technology that monitors my heart beat. How could I possibly forget about that! The IV's connected to it! Pull the thing out, guess what happens? This!

I lunge towards the machine with a speed that I didn't even know I had. My fingers violently brush against the contours of the heart monitor. Where is the button that turns the damn thing off! People are going to think I'm dead! I squint my eyes in utter confusion. This thing doesn't look like anything I've seen before! I continue looking for a way to turn the monitor off, but my efforts fail. There is absolutely _nothing_ I can do.

I sigh in defeat. Great. _Just great._ I slowly begin to move my fingertips away from the edges of the machine. As I do this, I am suddenly interrupted by a loud clang erupting from somewhere in the room. I immediately freeze. Oh no. No, no, no. In frustration I punch the bed I'm seated upon. I am going to get caught trying to get some fresh air! I try to leave the bed, but I don't even have the time. I am interrupted by a gigantic figure standing silently at the opposite side of the room.

My whole entire body freezes for what feels like the hundredth time. Fear and awe fills my veins. I don't even know what to do. Scream? Shout? Have a complete mental break down like a child? It's like my brain has stopped working. I can't even describe the thing! I stand there for what feels like centuries. The only thing I can hear is the loud beeping that's coming from the heart monitor. It's like me and the silvery robot are having a western stand off. We are both waiting for the right moment to strike. Sadly, it's not me who makes the first move.

"Hatchet?" The robot's voice echos around the medical room loudly.

I blink in surprise. I did _not_ expect him talk at all. Did robots even talk? Well autobots if I remember correctly. They have bright blue eyes right? Wow. I really need to talk to Will about everything! Sheesh, where is the guy anyway? As my thoughts continue, I am once again interrupted by the silvery robot.

"Hatc-"

"SIDESWIPE!"

I jump in surprise once again. I hear a loud boom and crash resound from somewhere in the room. Well, outside the room. Who ever it is does not sound very happy _at all. _Who is Hatchet anyway? I don't know the name. It's definitely not in the file Will let me read.

"I thought I told _you_ to stay the _slag_ out of my med bay!" The new voice yells every word in complete rage.

I slowly turn my head to look in the direction the voice came from. Sadly, it's behind the silver bot, Sideswipe. He sees my movement and takes a cautious step forward. I nearly have a heart attack. Oh dear. He is going to come over _here. _I take in a quivering breath. Fear is beginning to completely take over. I try to think but I find that I can't. The stupid beeping noise is taking over everything. Anger suddenly flares in my veins like lava. I need to turn the darn thing off!

I begin to move towards the monitor again with a new found energy. I nearly trip and fall on my face in the process. Stupid cast! How am I supposed to do any training with this thing? It's hindering all of my movement!

As my thoughts trail off, I barley notice the yelling and impossibly loud movement occurring behind me. All I know is that I desperately need to turn the monitor OFF. Just as I begin the brush the large piece of technology again, the thing suddenly silences. I stop moving. My hand is stretched throughout the air. I laugh silently in my head. I look like a complete idiot. It's like I am preparing to catch a softball, for goodness sake.

I move my hand downwards back towards the side of my body. I wince slightly during the process. I guess the pain medication is wearing off? Once my arm is back in it's rightful place I sigh in relief. That's better. Now I just need to see who turned the darn thing off.

I turn my whole entire figure back towards Sideswipe, who I can now easily recall from the file Will gave me to read. The silver Stingray. The car I found highly annoying. I nearly fall over in shock at what I see. In fact, I DO fall over. I shriek in surprise as my right leg suddenly gives out. Why am I so clumsy lately! It's not like me to constantly hurt myself! I close my eyes preparing for the fall, but I don't even hit the ground.

My eyes snap open immediately. I nearly scream in fear. I am sitting in the palm of a metal hand that is raised 15 to 20 feet in the air. How could I have not noticed this happening! I must have felt some sort of breeze from the speed of Sideswipe's movement. I try to shut my eyes, but I find that I can't. It's like they want to stay open and see the floor from what feels like miles up.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

I'm surprised I even have the energy to scream that loud. I avoid looking at his face when I talk. Is this bot completely _crazy? _I HATE heights. Just thinking about my fear makes my stomach flop with nausea. I know that when I'm finished talking, Sideswipe is looking at me with a freaked out expression. Who wouldn't? It's not every day a person has the courage to yell in your face. Especially if your a gigantic robot.

I expect the bot to answer, but he doesn't. The only noise I get, is the loud clang of what looks to be a wrench hitting off the side off Sideswipe's head. I quickly lunge for something to hold onto. I just _know_ the bot is going to move in anger and shock.

"Hey!" He yells.

I tighten my hold on the large piece of metal sticking out of Sideswipe's hand. I don't know or care what it is. I just need to hold on. Just as my grip tightens, the bot begins to move in the direction of the wrench thrower. I wince in pain. I only have one hand that actually works at the moment. The other is wrapped perfectly in a sling. It won't budge.

"Stop moving." I whisper out in a near silent tone. My voice wavers in the oddest places.

I frown. This is NOT fun. And I thought planes were bad. Ha! This is so, so, SO much worse. I attempt to grip the metal tighter, but I can't. My fingers are beginning to go numb due to the strain on my entire arm. Just when I think I can't hold on any longer, Sideswipe stops moving. I sigh in complete relief. I raise my head slowly. I need to see what made this stupid hunk of metal stop.

It's Ratchet. Well, I think that's what the CMO's name was. I can remember him easily enough from Will's file. Plus the robot is the same colour as the medical vehicle I saw when I first arrived on this base with Epps. A bright, sunny, yellow. My gaze travels up towards his face. I wince at what I see. It's contorted into an expression that I can clearly picture on a murderer. His eyes literally glow with a malice that I didn't even know could exist on _anything._

"Put the female _down._ _NOW._"

I literally want to put my hands over my ears. The way he said that was completely _terrifying. _Despite my fear, I don't react stupidly. It's not me he's flipping out on after all.

"Slag, Hatch-" Sideswipe tries to speak, but he's immediately cut off. I want to laugh. He is SO dead. The look that crosses Ratchet's face is indescribable. I guess he doesn't like his nickname?

"Put the female down and get the slag _OUT_ of my med bay. _NOW."_

"Ratchet I thought she was dead! An alarm was going off-" Sideswipe attempts to speak, but once again he is interrupted.

"Out. NOW." Ratchet's voice is dead cold. It sends shivers up my spine.

"Come on! I didn't mean to pick her up! She was going to fall over!"

I take a huge breath in. If Ratchet was a human, I am sure his face would be a deep shade of scarlet by now. I know I would be. I quickly twist my head up to look at Sideswipe's face. It's completely blank. I guess he's finally gotten the picture? I barley feel the movement of Sideswipes hand as he slowly lowers me to the ground. His eyes never leave Ratchet. When I'm within jumping distance of the ground, I leap off of Sideswipe's hand. I regret the movement. I have a cast on for god's sake! It's not exactly smart to dive towards concrete! Luckily I land decently. It would have been horrible if I took another face plant.

I try to take a step forward away from the situation, but I find that my legs are unwilling to follow my orders. They just crumple and sake towards the ground. I feel like a piece of spaghetti. I am too wobbly to stand up strait! When my whole body finally hits the ground, I bring my legs up towards my chest. I close my eyes and press my head into the one hand that I have available. What have I gotten myself into?

As I wallow in my thoughts, I barely notice the screaming and yelling that's occurring just outside the room I'm sitting in. I guess they both left the room? I can't make out anything being said. I grumble words under my breath. Someone's really ticked off. I wonder who? I laugh quietly. Isn't that a little bit obvious?

As the angry voices in the hall slowly cease, I silently prepare myself for a visitor of some sort. I know that someone is going to come and have a little chat with me. I mean, look at what I just went through! My first meeting with my potential team mates turned out horribly!

As it turns out, I'm correct. I can make out the near silent mechanical footsteps of someone entering the med bay once again. I sigh. I already know who it is.

I don't bother lifting my head from it's perch on my knees. I just sit there. My mind is literally blank. I don't want to think about _anything._ I just want sleep off my worries. As I try to avoid thinking, which is completely impossible, I don't even notice the whirls of machinery erupting behind me. It lasts for several seconds and then ends abruptly.

"Josephine West?"

I quickly open my brown orbs and lift my head off my knees. I guess my present fantasy of sleeping off my worries isn't going to happen.

When my eyes snap open, I'm greeted by the view of a fairly young man walking towards me. Behind the guy, parked against one of the walls is the bright yellow Rescue Hummer I know well. I lift my head higher. He is quite good looking. The guy is probably in his early to late thirties. He has dark brown hair that is lightly peppered with grey. He's wearing a white lab coat. Maybe he's a doctor? I physically want to shrug my shoulders. I don't really know. Oddly enough, that's not the startling thing. It's his eyes. They are the most luminescent blue I have ever seen in my entire life. Well, well, well. I guess it's safe to say he is not normal.

"Mmm?"

I don't feel like talking much. I just want to get everything over with. I look up and watch the man sigh in relief. I guess he's pleased that I'm not mentally destroyed from my recent experience. For some reason I have a good feeling that he is someone that I have recently met. Maybe one of the crazy robots? His eyes _are_ a creepy blue that seems only characteristic to the autobots. Plus his face is slightly flushed, which I can only assume is from yelling VERY loudly. Maybe he's Ratchet? If he is, that would explain the young man being a medical professional. Will's file said as much. My focus is once again placed on the man in front of me. I decide to say something. I place my only available hand on the ground and lean back. The expression on his face is unreadable. I don't think he's going to like what I have to say. I sigh. Here I go.

"Are you a robot? One of the two that barged in here?" My voice echos around the room persistently. I wince. Does it have to be so loud? I decide I need to change what I said. It just sounds...weird. " I don't mean it like that...ummm..." I trail off. I guess there isn't anything else I can say.

I tilt my face towards the ceiling. I squint my eyes. I am officially an idiot. How can I be so impossibly rude? He isn't going to want to talk to me at all now. Despite my doubts, the man standing before me talks.

He sighs loudly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Miss West."

I quickly look in the mans eyes. They seem sincere and truthful. I guess he is a crazy robot? He basically said as much. I push my thoughts away. I really hope he isn't the silver one. I watch the doctor in front of me with interest. His hand is suddenly placed in front of me in a helpful kind of way.

"I suggest you accept my assistance. You need medical care."

What? How does he know I need medical care? I mean, yes it's obvious that I'm hurt. I am wearing a sling and a cast. At the thought of the cast I groan quietly under my breath. It is going to be such a problem! I give the doctor a suspicious look. It's like he can see right through me! But none the less, I reach out and carefully grab his hand. I have learned the hard way to never refuse a doctors help.

Once I am standing on two feet, I'm lead towards the nearest bed in the medical facility. The young man carefully sits me down and begins seriously checking me over. I feel like a piece of play dough that a kid is whipping against a wall. How can someone be poked and prodded so many times?

"Miss West, may I ask why you took out your IV?" I wince at the questioning tone that suddenly erupts in the air surrounding me. The man's hands are gently holding my wrist. I should have known that question was going to come.

"I needed some fresh air." I pause for a few seconds. That sounds pretty silly. Not a very good excuse at all. I sigh. I really need to correct myself. "I was worried."

I watch as an expression of confusion crosses the young man's face. Wow. I need to know his name now. Before he says anything, I spit out what I have to say. I feel like I am speaking one hundred miles per hour.

"Look, I woke up in a completely strange place. I had absolutely no clue where I was. I thought I had been taken by..." I trail off slowly. I don't think saying 'deceptions' would sound very sane. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. I am perfectly _fine_. Who are you?"

I watch as a look of frustration crossed the man's face. I am not surprised. It's a miracle he can understand me in the first place. How am I supposed to trust him, if I don't even know his name? He could be a killer for goodness sake! I would much rather know that he's a robot then anything else a the moment.

"Miss West-" I cut the doctor off. I'm tired. I'm weak. I really don't want to deal with crap right now.

"Mr. Whoever you are, I appreciate your help, but I really need to know who you are. Are you Ratchet? Or that crazy silver one?"

I shiver in the memory of nearly being thrown sky high. What if I fell? I'm hurt enough as it is! I look down at my left arm, which is still wrapped tightly in a sling. I know that it's not broken or sprained. I am quite sure it is only secured the way it is because of my shoulder. It can get pretty messy if stitches are torn. As I continue to look downwards, I don't notice the defeated look that crosses the man's face who is sitting in front of me. I guess he is going to spill.

"My name is Ratchet. I am the chief medical officer of a group of beings from the planet Cybertron. What you see in front of you is an illusion, if I was to explain in human terms. I mean you no harm. I only wish to help."

As Ratchet finishes speaking I sigh in relief. He doesn't think I'm crazy! I decide that we both need a proper introduction. He may end up being my potential boss, well teacher one day. Plus, I really don't like being called 'Miss West'. It's too formal. I stretch my hand out just like the doctor did to help me to my feet before.

"My name is Josephine Marie West, but I prefer being called Joe. I am a doctor that's from a classified military base in Canada, but you probably already know that. I live in Grand Falls, New Brunswick, which is a completely beautiful town. You should probably go there sometime. I live on planet earth, which is somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy. I am perfectly real, which is a good thing. Not to say you not being real isn't. I mean _you_ no harm. I am _not_ going to freak out. I only wish to help too." When I finish speaking, I laugh lightly under my breath. Could I have been anymore strait forward?

I look towards Ratchet expectantly, hoping that he takes my hand. I don't really want to have spilled my heart out for no reason. Luckily, I don't have to wait very long for confirmation. The CMO quickly reaches towards my hand and shakes it with a strong and firm grip. I smile lightly as I continue to watch his face. An expression of pure relief and happiness is displayed there.

"Well Joe, I think we have a lot to talk about."

A huge smile blossoms across my face. He is not wrong about that. In fact, I think I have about a_ million_ questions I need to ask. As Ratchet releases my hand from his grip, I ponder on all of my thoughts. What is the first question I'm going to ask?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, everyone here is my next chapter! _Finally. _Yes, I probably know what all of you are thinking. Where have I been? Why haven't I updated for like one million years? Well, the answer to that question is pretty strait forward. My internet crashed._ For 2 weeks. _:( I wanted to kill my darn computer so badly! Just when your in the mood to write, it suddenly just stops working. It REALLY sucked. Anyways, it is working now pretty well, so I don't think there will be any complications for awhile. :) Like always have have several amazing people to thank! :**

**GingerCrunchToffee - Thank you! :) I am glad you liked Sideswipe in my last chapter! I was a little bit nervous about the part, but then I decided it would be fine. You just have to love Sideswipe sometimes...he is a pretty big crap disturber! :)**

**CrystalShardsOfRain - Thank you muffin! :P You make me happy with your kind words!**

**sunnysides4life - Thanks for the review! And yes, Will wasn't in the last chapter...but he will be in another one soon! Joe just needs to understand a few things first. And maybe Ratchet won't let anyone see her yet? He his pretty protective over his patients. Patience will be rewarded...:)**

**MiniAjax - I appreciate your feedback! Thank you once again! I think you will enjoy this chapter! My mystery character is finally introduced!**

**FallenAshe - Thanks for the review! I'm glad I made you laugh at my silly story! :)**

**I would also like to thank any people who decided to follow or favourite my story! I really appreciate it! :P Alright everyone, I will let you all go here. I think you have all waited long enough to finally read my next chapter! Please feel free to review! I appreciate feedback!**

**P.S. - A new character is being introduced! This OC had been created by a friend of mine, Vulaan Kulaas. So that basically means that this new character is _not_ from the Transformers series _AT ALL. _So, I really hope you all like him! :)**

**~IronEclipse *I don't own anything!**

"Where am I? Where is William Lennox? Is there a phone somewhere? Can I even _use_ a phone here? Where-" My voice is swiftly cut off. I guess my questions aren't going to be answered? My eyes scan Ratchet hastily. Does he have to interrupt me? I _hate_ when people do that. _Honestly. _First it was Will, now it's him. He wanted me to ask questions in the first place!

"Miss West, you need to calm yourself down. Your medical condition will not handle stress. I understand your need to know answers, but certain things must be dealt with first."

What the hell is he talking about? What needs to be 'dealt' with? I scratch at the sling on my arm in frustration. My fingertips brush the edges in a rushed frenzy. Not asking anything is making me go crazy! And when did I start having a _medical condition?_ The only problem I have is with the cast that's placed on my leg! Can that be considered a medical complication? I decide to ignore Ratchet's statement. It's only making me slowly go insane.

"May I ask what the issue is?" I ask in a simple tone.

I watch Ratchet closely. An expression of annoyance quickly filters across his face. What does he have to be angry about? At least he knows something! I know nothing! All the questions I have asked still need to be answered!

I suddenly laugh lightly under my breath. The man, well robot in front of me, reminds me of Epps. He has the magical ability to change his emotions and feelings in the blink of an eye. One second Ratchet is friendly, the next he's like a lion. Fierce and frightening. What is with the people around here? I hear the CMO sigh deeply. I slowly look up into his bright blue orbs. Here we go.

"Josephine-"

"Joe." I say quickly. I thought he got my name already? If he is going to tell me something serious, he had better use my name right!

"Most of the information available is classified to you."

My body freezes in surprise. What is he talking about? Classified information? The air-force is pulling that crap on me? I thought I had gotten past that barrier. After all, I already know almost all of the information they are_ still, _I repeat, _STILL_, trying to hide. Will let me read their crazy file!

"Why?" I say quietly.

I want to laugh at the expression that's registered on Ratchet's face. It's one of pure astonishment. I guess he didn't expect me to say anything. Whatever. He is just going to have to deal with it.

"Josephine." I groan loudly. Why can't anyone use my name the way I like it! "You are not apart of this military outfit. You need to accept a job-"

_"I accept!"_ I scream each and every word. I can ask questions now!

I watch as Ratchet closes his eyes and slowly moves his hands towards his ears. I wince. Maybe I was a little too loud?

"OW! Do you have to yell!" I wince at the doctor's tone of voice. It's not very pleasant. I twist my head away from the man's towering form. A thought suddenly crosses my mind.

"No." I murmur quietly. "But do you have to yell at me?"

I once again watch a look of awe wash across Ratchet's features. I am not surprised at all. Sometimes I can be a little- what's the word? Rude? Strait forward? I don't know! I did just accept a job that no one in their right mind would. I can see why he would think I'm crazy.

As my thoughts slowly drift, I find myself looking down towards the bed I'm perched upon. Flour white sheets are stretched across it's surface tightly. A smile quickly blossoms on my face. Everything reminds me of a canvas. I suddenly want to whip paint across the beds smooth surface. It would be fun and messy! I slowly sigh. I am so immature sometimes! It's like I'm a little child! Who in their right mind wants to _paint a bed?_

As I ponder on my thoughts, I barley notice the doctor. He is just silently sitting on a bed in front of me. I really hope I didn't anger him too much. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth! I just had to say it! It's the truth after all. Ratchet had no need to yell at me. Well, I nearly blew his eardrums out. But still!

"What exactly do you accept Josephine?"

I look up towards Ratchet as he speaks. It's as if he has completely forced my past comment out of his head. The look in his pristine blue eyes suggests as much. Why would he ask me that question in the first place? It it not a little bit obvious? I am going to take the job Will offered me. The position that Ratchet and Will have been looking to fill forever.

"The job Will offered me." I state confidently.

Ratchet gives me an abnormally astounded look. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Does he not know? I suddenly want to laugh and loose control like a four year old. How could Ratchet, the CMO of the autobots, not be informed of my arrival? I know that I'm not the queen of England, but seriously? He created the career option!

"What job?" Ratchet says quickly.

I frown. _Wow. _He really _doesn't_ know. I take a deep breath. I guess I have a lot to explain. Maybe I should ask where Will is? Then maybe Ratchet could go talk to him about everything? _Wait. _Did the doctor know anything about the meeting with me at all? About the job interview? I feel uncertainty begin to flow through my veins. What am I going to do?

"Uh...the interview?" I say quietly. My voice lilts just the slightest.

The doctor just continues to look at me blankly. I groan and look towards the ceiling. I close my eyes against the brightness of the lights placed periodically on the slivery tiling. How can he not know! I thought teams were supposed to work together. Not hide information from crucial members! What is N.E.S.T doing?

"Please tell me you know something!"

As thoughts continue to zoom around my head like bullets, I begin to examine my injuries. I need something to distract myself. I need to think of something to say! My bright brown eyes slowly find their way to the base of my right arm. I wince at what I see. Faint bruising is beginning to outline the edges of my wrist, where the IV was once placed. I mutter softly under my breath. That injury is completely my fault. If I hadn't freaked out when I woke up, it would have never happened. _Silly me._

My left arm, which is still placed in a sling, isn't really harmed in any way as far as I can tell. It's only bandaged because of my shoulder, which needs to be held still. The wound is probably stitched shut, so any unnecessary movement would be damaging. My orbs shift to my broken leg which is still held in a cast to my great displeasure. I frown. I am once again overwhelmed with the thought with dealing with the dam thing. As my thoughts begin to take over, I am suddenly interrupted by Ratchet. Good. At least I will be able to say something!

"What interview? Josephine-" I quickly cut Ratchet off. He really needs to be filled in.

"What do you know?" I state grimly. Ratchet raises an eyebrow in confusion. I blow out a breath of air loudly. I guess I need to be more specific. "What do you know about me? Me being at Diego Garcia?"

I watch as the CMO pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. I can completely understand why. He apparently knows nothing about the true reason why I am here at this military base.

"Josephine-"

"Joe." I once again interrupt the doctor. I can't help it. He needs to say my name correctly!

"_Joe,_ from what William Lennox and Robert Epps have managed to tell me, you are here due to a transfer from a military base in Canada to the base here in Diego Garcia. Your medical abilities have secured you a position on a special team that is controlled by William. If I remember correctly, you are to work closely with William's team and the autobots. You arrived on base to speak with Lennox about the circumstances of your transfer. Due to the attack, the area of the base you were on collapsed."

When Ratchet finishes talking, all I do is nod. He is pretty close to the real story. He is just missing the part about the position I have basically gained. The one where I become a leading medical officer, under the command of Will and the autobots. The job where Ratchet himself teaches me everything he knows about the medical ways of humans and cybertronians.

"Is that _all _Lennox told you?" My voice rings throughout the air around us.

I watch the CMO breath out deeply. He places both of his hands on the edges of the bed he is seated upon, and slowly begins to stand up. Once both of his feet are placed on the solid, concrete ground, he begins to walk forward. I want to laugh, but I manage to stifle it by clamping my mouth shut. Ratchet is _pacing. _Actually _PACING._ He must be pretty frustrated. I know I would be too, if I was about to find out that I had been lied to.

"Yes. He did not get to tell me a lot due to his condition." The doctor states uncertainly.

What? Condition? God, please tell me the man is alright! I swear if Will is hurt in any way...oh dear. How many more people have to get hurt on this base! _Honestly!_

_"What condition?_ Is he alright?" My voice sounds oddly panicked and out of place in the room surrounding me. I don't really understand why I sound like this, but I guess I just do. I listen to Ratchet sigh. I can only assume that he is thinking hard about my question. He seems to do alot of that. Just thinking about what to say next.

"William is perfectly fine. He has some minor cuts and bruises, but that's not the point. Joe, Josephine, whoever you are, please inform me of your business here. What did William Lennox tell you? How much do you know?"

Ratchet stops pacing as he finishes his last sentence. His tall body is placed perfectly in front of mine. I sigh and groan loudly. What am I going to say!? I begin to shift my legs quickly in my frustration. They both swing tirelessly along the edge of the white bed I'm perched upon. My cast begins to clang loudly against the metal framework that holds the bed still. I wince at the shrill pitch of the noise. Maybe I shouldn't say anything?

"Joe-"

I don't let the CMO finish. I know that he is probably just going to tell me to stop making obnoxious sounds, but I really don't care. I just spit out the one word that will solve all his problems. I guess I am going to speak after all?

"Everything"

I watch as the doctor slowly begins to move toward me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What is he doing? He was already standing in front of me! I could have poked him with a meter stick if I had one! Does he have to come any closer? Does he not understand anything? I am still a little bit shocked about everything going on! Maybe that's why I haven't had a mental break down yet?

"Everything? What...what is that supposed to mean?" Ratchet's voice echos around the short space between us.

Great. I thought that 'everything' was a good enough descriptive word! I guess not. I thought Ratchet was supposed to be a genius or something! Is my point not clear? I complain loudly before I speak once again.

"Everything. I know everything." I murmur silently. "The business interview wasn't really an _interview_ at all. It was a job offering. One that I couldn't really refuse. Epps brought me to meet William Lennox to talk about certain things. Of course that was after the stupid helicopter _and_ plane ride. Anyways, Will gave me a file. A huge one. He said I had two choices. Read the file and find out the true purpose of my arrival, or leave the room and never return."

I pause for several moments to observe the look on the CMO's face. It's an interesting one to say the least. Every feature is completely blank except his eyes. They seem to waver and glow like two flames. I want to look away, but I ignore my urge to run and hide like a child. _I am NOT a five year old!_

As my thoughts dwindle I find myself attempting to stand on my own feet. As my toes touch the ground the look in Ratchet's eyes transforms. His glowing blue orbs seem to soften in remorse! _Great._ He's genuinely feeling sorry for me. How wonderful. I knew I would look completely pathetic in this cast! I mumble curses and nasty words under my breath as I shift my feet across the concrete towards the Ratchet. I need to get to him. I need to make the doctor understand my explanation so he doesn't have a _complete mental breakdown. _

Once I'm fully placed in front of the autobot, I set my hands gently upon his shoulders for support. I really don't need to fall flat on my face at the moment. How many times have I made a fool of myself already? I did take a huge tumble when that crazy silver robot walked in here. I guess he wanted to practice his human juggling act? _Idiot._ No wonder Ratchet gave him hell.

I take in a huge gulp of air before I speak. I don't bother looking at the doctor. I don't have the courage to anyways. What if the guy gets really angry? I mean I know he isn't mad at the moment, but I have a good feeling he will be. And who really wants to look at someone when their ticked off? I _saw_ the way Ratchet looked at Sideswipe when he picked me up and started tossing me around. It looked like...god. I can't even describe it.

"I made my choice. I decided to read the file. _And do you want to know what happened after that?_ I discovered some pretty crazy crap. Autobots, deceptions, mission city, and..." My voice suddenly trails off. I can't tell him everything that was in the file! There is too much stuff to list!

I sigh deeply. Why does life have to go nuts sometimes? I feel like a damn fortune cookie! Despite my utter confusion I continue to tell my long disastrous tail. Well, the shortened version of it. Who wants to hear my sob story?

"After I read the file, Will then told me about a position N.E.S.T was trying to secure. The one that you, Ratchet, requested for in the first place." I groan loudly. Why am I even explaining this? I think Ratchet gets the point. "Do I need to say any more? I think you know exactly what I am talking about. Everything is sort of revolved around you."

Once I'm finished talking, Ratchet reaches up and grabs my hands that are still placed on his shoulders. He slowly lowers them to my sides in a neat fashion. I take a huge gulp of air. What is he going to do _now? _As my thoughts literally spin, I slowly watch as the man in front of me begins to walk towards the nearest wall. I attempt to follow, but I am quickly forced to stop.

"Don't move. Just stay where you are." Ratchet growls.

I wince at the harsh tones that immediately float in the air around me. Fear begins to bubble in my stomach. What is he _going_ to do to himself? _Honestly. _What is with the people around here?

"Why-" I mutter, but I don't get to finish.

"Just _stay_ where you are." Ratchet repeats in a flat tone.

I quickly stop talking and moving. I have a pretty good feeling that the doctor is about to blow. As I stand alone, my thoughts seem to run in circles. The silence that is hanging in the air is taking over everything. It seems to fill every hole and crevice that's in the room. I want to say something, but I know I can't. Ratchet needs to release any pent up energy or frustration that's plaguing him.

As the silence continues to build, it's suddenly broken by Ratchet's fists cracking against the wall. I jump in surprise. _What the hell?_

"Hey!" I yell loudly. "What are you doing?!"

I watch as the CMO's shoulders sag and he slumps against the wall in defeat. I quickly spring into action. Ignoring Ratchet's previous commands, my feet begin to move forwards. After a few moments of shuffling, I find myself only a few meters away from the autobot's slim human form. I guess I am not completely afraid of him? I reach out in a attempt to help him, but I am stopped.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

I snap my hand down at my side immediately. Anger suddenly flares in my veins. I am trying to help the stupid idiot! I walked all the way over to him with _injuries. _He could be a little more welcoming!

"I don't take orders from people I don't really know. I am only trying to help." I whisper angrily under my breath. Wow. I am a brave person.

I watch as Ratchet suddenly sighs and turns around. He lifts both of hands up so I can see them. They are both bloody and worn from the sudden impact on the wall. I gasp lightly and whisper curses under my breath. What is with men and their need to harm themselves!? I reach both of my hands towards the doctor's injuries, but he steps back away from my reach.

"Let me..." My voice once again trails off. Only this time it's not in confusion or anger. It's in complete _amazement._ The wounds on Ratchet's hands are gone. They just literally disappeared right in front of my eyes. I blink several times just to make sure.

"W-what just happened?" I stutter uncertainly.

I watch Ratchet sigh, and pinch the bridge of his nose with his right hand. I suddenly want to laugh hysterically. Ratchet is going to have one hell of a time explaining what just happened. God...was that some sort of party trick?

"You already know that I am not human. What you see is just an illusion." The CMO says quietly.

I laugh quietly before I speak. "That doesn't explain very much. You already told me that you are an '_illusion.' _As I finish talking, I twist my head to look at the wall behind Ratchet. What I see is pretty crazy. There are two deep dents where his fists hit the wall. I open my eyes in amazement and look down towards my own hands. Well, my right hand to be more exact. I wince at the thought of my weak limbs crashing against the wall. I would never be able to create _dents. _I guess Ratchet's 'illusion' doesn't mimic a human being completely.

"It doesn't matter what I am. You don't need to worry about things that don't concern you."

I look up to meet the doctors eyes. Doesn't concern me? What is he going on about?

"I accepted a job that is all about things that don't concern-" I don't get to finish. Ratchet cuts me off once again.

"You accepted a job that doesn't have my permission to succeed. I told William months ago to stop looking for an individual to accept the position of working with the autobots. Every person with the correct medical abilities refused the job in the fear of _knowing._ Knowing the truth about the world and it's secrets."

Ratchet pauses for several moments. He seems conflicted. It's like he is fighting a war within himself.

"_Slag it!"_

I jump in surprise and fears once again. What does that even mean? Is it some kind of alien slang? Why does he even have to yell? It scares the crap out of me. I watch as the doctor suddenly turns around and starts pacing in a hurried frenzy. Despite his obvious anger, he continues talking.

"I told William to stop, because looking for a person would be hopeless. No one wanted the job and I was fine with terminating the position. It was only an idea in the first place! It never really mattered. But, apparently it did to _some people_. You told me that William and Robert continued searching for an individual to take the job_ behind my back. _And look what occurred! _People got hurt!_ I told him..." Ratchet slowly trails off.

Ha! I guess I was correct about the whole situation. I sigh and scratch my head with my free hand. My fingertips brush my short brown hair quickly and efficiently. I wince at the feeling of the fibres in my hand. They are completely dirty. I want a shower! I shake my head and force my pathetic thoughts out of my mind. My dream shower is going to have to wait.

"That was an accident. It's not like the building decided to fall on top of me and Lennox." I pause to fix my sling quickly. " I really don't care about what happened. You can't just start trying to talk me out of a job I _know_ you want me to take! You just said that N.E.S.T. looked for months for a person to accept the position. And look right in front of you! I am that person!"

I watch the doctor as he gives me a uncertain look. I growl quietly under my breath. How much more do I need to say!

"I don't really have much of a choice anyway. What would N.E.S.T do if I refused the job now that I know everything? Brainwash me? Kill me? Send me to a remote island in the middle of nowhere?"

I suddenly have the overwhelming urge to giggle. My sister would probably kill anyone who decided to do anything to me. Crazy Olivia...

"Yes, but-"

"Exactly!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Ratchet winces once again, but I really don't care. My point is finally getting through his thick skull!

"Josephine-" The doctor attempts to say, but I quickly cut him off. He is NOT going there again.

"Joe." I state surely.

"Yes, JOE. You know the dangers of working with N.E.S.T? You are aware that you risking your life by taking this job?"

I groan. Here we go _again._ "Yes, I am aware of the dangers of taking this job. I'm a doctor. Like YOU. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself."

I growl under my breath as Ratchet moves both of his hands and gestures towards my body and my horrible condition. It's not my fault I got hurt! It's not every day robots decide to intrude on your life and destroy buildings!

"My injuries are not a reflection of my medical talents. I passed out!" I whisper angrily.

Before the autobot can even utter another word, a loud sound erupts from the back of the room. It pierces the air with an intensity that I can't even describe._ Brilliant. _Someone just has to interrupt us now. Ratchet was going to let me have the job. I know it!

In my frustration, I twist my head towards the back of the med bay. I squint my eyes in the attempt to get a better view of the 'intruder'. Yes, I named the idiot who barged in here. Sadly, I can't see anything despite my efforts. The back of the room is covered in shadow. It's as if someone grabbed a blanket and tossed on top of all the furniture and objects in the area.

I quickly shift my gaze towards Ratchet, who seems to clearly see something. I guess he has better vision then me? It would make complete sense if he did. His body is all tensed up and his eyes, well, they are sure something to see. They are both glowing an erie blue that I have never seen before.

"Ratchet?" I whisper soundlessly.

"Go back to your bed. You are probably stressed and scared..."

What? Stressed and scared? He is going to force me there again? Oh, I don't think so. He is _not_ going to do that again.

"Yeah, I don't really think I can do that. You see my legs-"

Ratchet suddenly walks over, grabs me, and gently swings me over his shoulder. I shriek in surprise. What the hell is he doing! I know that I was being pretty pathetic with my excuse, but really? Does he need to treat me like a 2 year old? I know how to walk! Plus, how does he even know someone is in here!

"Hey! _PUT ME DOWN!" _I shriek loudly. "_NOW!"_

I make sure I yell right in CMO's ear. I ignore my fear for the time being. I hope it hurts! I really _don't_ enjoy this _at all. _As I yell and scream, I try not to squirm around. I don't need to hurt myself anymore. Who knows what I can still do to my shoulder. Luckily, Ratchet doesn't ignore my commands. After a few seconds he literally throws me down on the same bed that I woke up in. As I bound around, I twist my head around and give him the most nastiest glare I can muster. Too bad it doesn't last. The doctor quickly interrupts me.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. _Got it?_ I can't teach someone ANYTHING if they don't follow orders._ Now don't move and stay still!"_

I freeze in shock. Does this mean I have the job? As my thoughts spin, I slowly nod and watch as Ratchet begins to walk away. In mid-step the doctor suddenly stops walking. His left foot is raised in the air. I want to giggle at Ratchet's funny position, but I don't. The only reason why, is the look that's plastered across his face. It's one of pure anger and fury. Thank god, it's not directed towards me. I think I would die if it was.

Suddenly Ratchet starts moving again. Only this time, it's not for very long. The doctor quickly disappears like smoke. The only proof of his disappearing act, is a small pop and a fizzle of electricity. I yell out loud in complete surprise. Where did he go? I try to move, but something in the back of my mind stops me. What if the crazy doctor comes back?

I groan, and lean back against my pillows in defeat. I feel like such a moron. I hate being forced to stay here! What if the intruder is a decepticon or something? I laugh lightly despite my stupid comment. No evil robot in their right mind would try and sneak in this room. What is there to steal? A girl who can be considered insane?

I am slowly interrupted from my thoughts by a series of mechanical whirls and bangs. I quickly turn my head in the direction of the sounds. I regret the movement entirely. What I see scares the crap out of me. A tan coloured robot- or autobot is standing directly to my left. The being is huge to say the least. I close my eyes for several moments in order to calm myself down. If the robot was a threat, he would have killed me by now right? In my doubt, I open my eyes again to get a better look at the metal creature.

He is made of tons of different metal parts. Some smooth and others sharp and pointy. The armour appears dangerous looking to say the least. It looks as if he has repaired himself several times as well. And that's _without_ the assistance from somebody like Ratchet. There are welding marks _everywhere_. They create odd patterns that criss-cross and overlap each other repetitively. The robot also looks to be battle worn, for there are several long gashes and cracks in the metal's surface. I know for certain that the robot is some type of jet. Well, an F-16 to be exact. The words are printed across his chest plates in neat military print. Everything about his appearance seems to be normal except his eyes. They are two different colours. Blood red and a bright pale blue. A shiver creeps down my spine at the sight of them.

An idea suddenly crashes through my head like a speeding bullet. Wasn't there a plane like this one on the base when I arrived here? It suddenly appeared in the doorway of the hanger like magic. It was the last vehicle I saw before I went to see Will. In fact, I remember it from somewhere else...that's it! This is the autobot that saved my life! The one that helped get me and Will out from under the collapsed building!

I quickly look up to meet the bot's eyes. My past fears seem to have vanished into thin air. I suddenly have the courage to face the creature before me with a new determination. The look in the bots eyes is confusing. It's as if he's expecting me to be fearful. To go run and hide or something. I shake my head in annoyance. _Really?_ Why does everyone expect me to be scared? I mean, yes the cream coloured robot may have creepy eyes, but really? I am not a baby. I have already met a whole room full of autobots if you count the first time I got here. Plus the encounter with the crazy silver bot.

To prove my sudden bravery, I sit up and continue to look the robot right in the eye. Then, I talk.

"Hi." My voice echos around the room quietly. I wince at the sharpness of the noise. Whatever. It's not my fault that it's too quiet in this damn room. I wait for several moments for an answer to my greeting. I smile when I get one. The creature slowly nods his head in my direction. He is clearly noting my presence. When I speak next, I don't bother stating my name. I have a pretty good feeling that he already knows what it is.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

I watch as an expression of surprise filters on the autobot's face. I smile and laugh lightly under my breath. Of course he would be surprised. It's not every day someone thanks you for something you thought they wouldn't remember. For several moments silence hangs between us. It's not bad, but it makes me feel very rushed and impatient. I need to say something.

"What's your na-"

_CLANG!_

I look up in surprise and anger. I absolutely HATE being cut off mid-sentence! I quickly turn to look at the source of my interruption. It's a wrench. _A huge metal wrench! _Where did that come from? Who in the world uses a wrench as a weapon? The thing is laying on the ground in a messy fashion right beside my bed. From what I can tell, it has been thrown with precise aim right at the tan coloured autobot's head.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly.

I watch as the bot in front of me reaches a hand up towards his new injury. A scowl is placed perfectly across his features. He seems to ignore me and my question for several moments. It's like he's thinking very hard about something. Or trying to fight the pain of getting knocked in the head with a piece of building equipment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the robot winces and spins around towards the area where the wrench came from.

I jump in shock. How can he move that fast! Despair fills my every vein and pore. I groan silently under my breath. _Oh, this isn't good._ No one moves that fast without a decent reason! Why would he even want to do a 360 in the first place? If I attempted to do that, I would fall right on my ass. My troubled thoughts are suddenly interrupted by two voices. One that I know well, and one that I haven't had the liberty of knowing yet.

"Ratchet, I was only-"

_"GET THE SLAG OUT OF MY MED BAY!"_

Oh, this is just going to be _wonderful. _I just _love_ being witness to nasty fights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello FanFiction! I am so sorry about this update! It took me ages to write the chapter for some darn reason... Maybe writer's block? Or just my insane schedule for school and sports? Anyways, there is no need to worry about that! This is my longest chapter yet, so hopefully all you readers will be satisfied! :) As usual, I have several wonderful people to thank!:**

**CrystalShardsOfRain**

**GingerCrunchToffee**

**MiniAjax**

**I appreciate all of your wonderful feedback! It makes me want to grab my computer and write the best chapter I possibly can! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I would also like to give a heartfelt thanks to any individuals who follow and favourite my story! I am so happy all of you guys like my crazy ideas. I love trying to give people a good read! Anyways, I will let you guys all go here. Please feel free to leave a review! :)**

**~IronEclipse *I don't own anything!**

"GET_ THE SLAG OUT OF MY MED BAY!"_

I quickly turn my head towards the owner of the sudden booming voice. I groan and mentally bash my head against the cold, concrete ground. It's Ratchet, in his complete Cybertronian form. I swear, and swiftly reach my hands up to cradle my head. Does he have to screech at _every_ _single_ individual who barges in here? He is acting like a 5 year old child! _Honestly! _Can't he just _ask_ why everyone is sneaking in here, before he starts yelling? Would that not be t he most obvious thing to do?

I sigh, and quickly look up towards the huge cream coloured robot standing quietly beside my bed. I swear he is hundreds of miles tall! I am a pebble compared to him! From what I can tell, a huge scowl is placed firmly on the features of the metal man. I wince at the abrupt coldness of the look. I can completely understand the origin of the expression. If I had got nailed in the head with a wrench , I would be pretty annoyed too. I rub the back of my head at the horrible thought. It's as if I can feel the bruising pain the autobot is dealing with perfectly! Oh, I would _attack_ Ratchet if he threw something at me! People now a days...they just don't know when to quit!

Despite my troubled findings, I manage to keep any signs of distress from my face. I do _not_ want Ratchet to see me in a frightened state. He already thinks I have mental issues. Who knows what he would do if I started screaming like a little girl! I am already suppressing the urge to walk up to his towering form and scream in his ears.

I mumble curses under my breath, as I retract my hand away from my head. For a few seconds, I manage to avoid observing anyone or anything in the room. Sadly, I fail horribly. My eyes scan my finger tips and then quickly move along towards my nails. I wince at the vision I am welcomed with. They are all cracked and chipped horribly. Dirt is jammed underneath every pearly white surface. I immediately roll my eyes. All my efforts to keep them beautiful have failed. I guess I am a true tomboy at heart. There is nothing I can possibly do to try and be beautiful and girly for once. I cringe and tear my eyes away from the mess that rests neatly in my lap. I can't bare to examine them any longer. It's just plain _stupid._

"GET THE FRAG OUT!"

As I ponder my findings, I am unexpectedly interrupted. I abruptly spin my head towards the screaming individual. I groan and throw my hands in the air. I thought he had decided to keep quiet! I guess a few seconds doesn't really count in Ratchet's invisible rule book. He is still probably still searching for a good fight. After all, he was pretty ticked off before all this occurred.

Regardless of my frustration I decide to inspect Ratchet more closely. He _is_ in his Cybertronian form, which is very different from the human I met moments earlier. Vibrant yellow and red armour covers the autobot from head to toe. It is nearly the mirror image of the emergency vehicle I saw when I first arrived here at Diego Garcia. I try to observe more but sadly, my mission doesn't last very long. My squinting gaze lands right on Ratchet's face. I flinch at what I see. Maybe that wasn't the best feature to observe? Let's just say, if one was to examine Ratchet from a negative view point, he would seem _VERY _menacing. The doctor's blazing blue orbs are boring daggers into the other autobot from across the room.

I grumble weakly as I lean back and place my only free hand at my side. I think I have stayed silent long enough. Me not talking is one thing, but the cream coloured bot? I think he had better spit something out soon. If he doesn't, I think Ratchet might explode.

"Ratchet!" I bellow with all the energy I can muster.

I watch as the CMO suddenly twists his icy glare towards me. I close my eyes and wince under his scrutinizing gaze. I instantly feel sorry for _ANYONE _who ever had to suffer beneath it. I need to _do_ something. I need to defend the bot who just _walked_ in here. Ratchet's behavior is beginning to get a little too rude for my liking. I snap my eyes open and breath out a huge gulp of air. He is no longer focused on my small form. Which means, it's the perfect time to finally _say_ something.

"Hey! Ratchet! Can you _stop_ yelling for five minutes?" My voice rings around the medical room. "At least let him explain-" I don't get to finish. It seems as if the doctor's mood is more foul then I had past anticipated.

_"Joe! Shut it!"_

My body jolts in the shock of Ratchet's anger. I unexpectedly begin to feel _VERY_ frustrated. He doesn't need to start screaming at me. I am only sitting here! I don't want to watch him rip everything apart with nasty words!

"Just let him tell you-"

"I don't_ care why-"_

_"LET HIM TALK!" _I screech at the top of my lungs.

The expression plastered across Ratchet' s face is something I can't even describe. Anger? Hate? Fury? Whatever it is, it 's surely a combination of every emotion in existence. I groan, and reach my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. I need an aspirin. I am starting to get a serious headache from thinking so hard.

"Nightfang, just get out. You know the rules. You know the ones you are breaking."

I freeze. His name is Nightfang? He has to follow rules? I slowly remove my hand from my face to get a better look at the two aliens in front of me. I have a pretty good feeling things are about to get a little more confusing.

"What the h-" I am once again interrupted.

"_Josephine. _ENOUGH." Ratchet states in a deathly calm voice.

My mouth pops shut silently. Sadly, I have no choice but to listen. I am not going to let Ratchet get away with this. I _WILL_ talk to him _later._

"I repeat, just get the frag out-" Ratchet attempts to say, but stops. I nearly choke in surprise. The doctor has been cut off. And it's not from me!

"I don't think the female needs to be treated rudely Ratchet. You were saying earlier that her medical state wouldn't be able to handle stress?"

I nearly laugh out loud despite the horribly serious situation. I have to clamp my mouth shut just to keep the sound from coming out. I think I'm beginning to like this Nightfang character. He has some guts! He may not talk much, but when he does, he sure has something to say! Once I have calmed down, I manage to look up towards the commotion once again. Ratchet seems to have magically appeared right beside by bed. Luckily, his eyesight is still targeted at the intruder.

"You are beginning to cross the line, _traitor." _Ratchet hisses.

I freeze for the second time in the day. Traitor? What the hell are they talking about! Oh, I wish I knew more! My bright brown eyes hastily scan the scene in the room. I am literally drinking up the events that are taking place. Maybe I need a glass of water? Or some sort of juice?

"I am _not_ a traitor. My appearance shouldn't define me as such." Anger flashes in Nightfang's orbs. "I only entered the premises to check on the human."

"Well, the_ human_ is fine. I ensured that when I cared for her injuries." The doctor snarls.

As I examine Nightfang, I slowly begin to comprehend what he's saying. He does look at little bit different when compared to Ratchet. Rough looking armour, sharp edges, and two different coloured eyes _._ One a brilliant blue and one a blood curdling red. If a stranger was to look at him, they would see a terrifying image. Maybe that is exactly what Ratchet sees.

"I am glad to hear that. Maybe you should go tend to her? The woman looks quite troubled."

Ratchet and Nightfang both turn to look at me. Frowns are both plastered across their features. I don't know what to do as they are observing at me. Smile? Hide? Instead I decide to say something. After all, they do keep on talking about me like I'm not in the room.

"The '_human'_ is present." I ensure that I use hand quotations to get the point across. "And I am fine thank you."

The CMO growls quietly under his breath. It's a loud and conflicted sound. Ratchet probably just wants me to stay silent. He expressed his feelings on the subject earlier.

"We are aware of that Josephine. But by all means, _thank you_ for letting us know."

Anger flares in my veins. What an ass! Oh god, he needs someone to teach him a lesson! Ratchet has been mad at three people in several hours! The silver robot, William Lennox, and Nightfang. Please tell me this isn't something he does all the time!

"I do NOT need you to tell ME, how to do my job-"

"The female's heart rate has exhilarated quickly in the past two minutes. Her shoulder also appears to be causing her great discomfort. The expression on her face suggests anger and slight frustration, which usually indicates stress-"

"ENOUGH!" Ratchet bellows powerfully.

I jump at the intensity of the noise. Ratchet can yell _really_ loud when he is mad. I guess he doesn't enjoy people trying to tell him what to do. Especially when it involves his work. As my thoughts dwindle, my fingers gently probe my injured shoulder. _Wow._ Nightfang is correct. It is truly beginning to bother me. The pain is lancing up and down my arm in a hurried frenzy. I slowly breath out a huge gulp of air. Stupid arm. It's starting to get just as pathetic as my broken leg. I snort in irritation, and quickly look back up towards the doctor and the jet.

"You have _no_ _idea,_ how close you are to getting your aft kicked sky high. If I had another wrench, I would crack it against your helm until your processors turned blue. But since I'm in such a _generous_ mood, I have decided to deny myself that past time. If I were you, I would turn around and get the slag _out._"

I watch as Ratchet bends down and slowly picks up the discarded wrench. He slaps it across his hands in order to emphasize his statement. I guess he has that missing wrench? I roll my eyes. Could he get anymore immature?

Nightfang nods passively before he speaks. "Yes, I will leave. But only for the human's sanity. I believe she has experienced enough conflict for the time being."

I stifle a loud gasp. How could he just walk away from a fight like that? I would be charging in like William Wallace in the movie Brave Heart! And why do people keep thinking I have mental issues? It's not like I experienced some horror story. I mean, yes a building crashed on top of me, but it's not like I am permanently damaged! I just walked away with a few cuts and bruises. Maybe a_ bit_ more then that.

I look up towards the ceiling and stretch my back carefully. Things are really starting to get annoying. I sigh as I move my head gently back in the perfect position. My sight is rapidly narrowed on Ratchet, who is still standing in front of Nightfang. His luminous blue orbs are sharply fixed on the cream coloured autobot's form.

_"Goodbye."_

I wince at the completely sarcastic tone that erupts from Ratchet. It literally hurts my eardrums. How can someone be so horrible? Talk about grumpy! I don't even get that sassy. As my small imaginary pain fades, I find myself once again observing Nightfang. The robot just nods respectfully and begins to walk towards the exit. He suddenly stops mid step, as if an important thought just crossed his mind.

"Your welcome Joe." Nightfang states surely.

I open my bright brown orbs wide in shock. When did he start knowing my name? Is he answering me? I mean, I did say thank you to him earlier, for saving my life. I guess he actually listened to my quiet bickering. Well, more like my mindless ranting. My mind whirls as I quickly nod my head in understanding. It would be best if Nightfang leaves quickly, before Ratchet looses his mind.

When the door to med bay clicks shut, I take in a deep, quivering breath. My whole self control has literally become needle thin. It's taking every ounce of dignity I have, not to turn around and spit on Ratchet's foot. I thought doctors were supposed to be caring, just, and kind ! Not rude and completely disrespectful! What has the world come to!

"Josephine, I am sorry."

My sight moves from the shadows and lands abruptly on Ratchet. This sure is going to be an interesting conversation.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" I murmur roughly.

Ratchet exhales before speaking. I wonder what he wants to admit sorrow for. Me? Nightfang? His behaviour? I don't know! There are a million things he could wan t to apologize for! But whatever the reason, it better be damn good.

"I am sorry for what you had to witness. Nightfang is-"

"Nightfang is _what?"_ I growl out bitterly.

"A...nuisance."

My eyes widen in anger. _That_ is how he is going to _justify_ his behaviour? By blaming it on someone else! A word? God, how childish!

"Don't you dare pull that on me." I declare furiously.

"What? Joe-" I quickly cut Ratchet off.

"I haven't even known you for an _hour, _and I feel like your some evil character out of a children's book! How can you act so sweet, and then suddenly change your mood in two minutes! I can understand you being frustrated at Lennox for not speaking with you, but for every single person that walks in this room? That is... crazy! You can't just blame your behaviour on random people!" I grumble fiercely.

"You do not understand the situation fully Josephine."

"Well then please_ explain_."

Ratchet sighs and mutters something quietly under his breath. His hands reach up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. The movement is so...human. No wonder I am not afraid. Cybertronians can be quite similar to human kind in their emotions and feelings. Sadly, I can't quite say the same for the way their bodies are built. Metal is _very_ different from the pinky cream coloured shades of skin.

"To begin, Sideswipe is a complete idiot. I would rather him stay as far from me as possible. He only causes trouble and sticks his fat helm in my medical business."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Is Sideswipe the silver robot? The moron that picked me up? And what does helm mean? I look to Ratchet for assistance. He rolls his eyes and groans quietly under his breath.

"Sideswipe is the fraggin piece of scrap metal that decided to barge in MY med bay. And the word helm means head, if I was to explain in human terms." The doctor declares flatly.

I slowly bow my head in acceptance. "Yes Ratchet, I know why you would want him to stay out." I shiver in the memory of being thrown in the air. "But why the other one? Nightfang?"

Ratchet's fists clench at his sides. I can immediately sense anger and rage in the CMO's body language. I don't think he enjoys talking about the subject.

"You wouldn't possibly be able to comprehend-." The doctor states smoothly.

My fingers scratch at my sling. "The hell I won't understand! You threw a WRENCH at him Ratchet! A wrench! Why would you even do that! _Who even does that! EXPLAIN!"_

Ratchet's gleaming blue eyes narrow. I can hear the faint grinding of metal on metal. It appears as if he is slowly scraping his fingers against the handle of the wrench placed in his hand. I wince. I don't think that is very good sign.

"Josephine. _Please_ understand that Nightfang is a very sensitive subject. He is _different_ here on base-" I interrupt Ratchet. His face contorts into a surprised expression. He definitely told me something I didn't really want to hear.

"_Different? _Please tell me you didn't throw a wrench at him because he is_ different!" _I shriek loudly.

I try to say something else, but I don't even get the chance. I am delayed due to Ratchet's sudden booming laughter. It echos in the space between us like the gong of a grandfathers clock. Never ending and very annoying. I immediately frown. What is so funny? What did I say! Oh dear, I am so confused!

"Primus, don't tell me you are attempting to defend him!...You have no idea!"

I close my eyes and scream loudly in my head. My fingers viciously begin plucking the fabric of my sling. I can't help myself. When I get angry or frustrated, I tend to start fiddling with random objects. Right now, my sling seems like a pretty good option.

"No Ratchet. I am trying to figure out why you were so rude to him! What makes him such a threat to you?" I ask simply. "And maybe I would understand everything if you told me something!"

The look on the doctor's face completely transforms. It is no longer an expression of disbelief. Now, it is one of pure astonishment.

"Josephine." Ratchet begins softly. It's as if his every fibre is dedicated to staying calm. "Nightfang is someone that you don't need to know about quite yet. His existence will only trouble you. If you are to stay here and learn from me, you must understand that Nightfang will only confuse your understanding of our world."

I sigh. It's a deep and weary sound. How am I supposed to learn anything if I am worrying about things I don't know? I just need to get to the bottom of Ratchet's anger and frustration! He had no right to treat someone with that much distaste. Plus, I read about Nightfang in the file! The information I read may not be remembered well, but it's something that I have the right to know!

"I know...but you had no reason to treat him like that! He helped me!" I mutter angrily.

I hear the CMO growl loudly. "Primus, you are so fraggin stubborn!"

I bite back a smirk as Ratchet finishes his sentence. His statement sounds just about right. My family always tells me I have a knack for being overly persistent. The trait tends to get me in lots of sticky situations.

"Yes, yes, Ratchet. I am irritating and bothersome. Can we please move on? You are doing a pretty crappy job of explaining this 'situation' to me. _Just tell me something!_ I am not an idiot! I entered the medical field for god's sake! Can you just _try? Just this once?_"

The doctor's gaze appears to be completely helpless. His fingertips have abandoned the wrench placed in his hands. It dangles weakly in the open air, swinging back and forth gently. After a few seconds, Ratchet stops the movement of the tool. It appears as if he has come to a decision.

"Fine." Ratchet's voice echos cooly.

As he finishes speaking, the CMO takes several steps forward towards my bed. I lean back quickly. I _cannot_ have a conversation with someone if I can't see their face! Isn't eye contact important in an argument? In every day life? I groan once I am finished positioning myself. Damn it! My shoulder is really starting to hurt! Thank god my leg isn't acting up. I have never broken a bone in my life, but I have heard the pain from a break can be unbearable.

As my thoughts spin, Ratchet slowly bends down in front of me. I hold back a squeal of surprise. What is he doing!? I try to speak, but I am halted by the doctor's hand suddenly reaching out. I tilt my head in confusion. What does he want me to do? Climb on?

"I need to do a scan of your injuries."

I look away from Ratchet's hand to meet his shining blue orbs. Scan? I thought he was going to justify his behaviour!

"What does that mean exactly?" I say hesitantly.

The CMO mutters something under his breath. Too bad I can't quite catch what he said. It probably would have been very interesting. Maybe something about me? I wouldn't be surprised. I am asking a lot of darn questions!

"A scan is like an x-ray. It allows me to observe in detail both human and Cybertronian bodies. It is obviously more advanced then any human creations, but it's purpose is much the same. Understand?" Ratchet states smoothly.

"Yes, but I thought you were going to tell me about Nightfang?"

I watch as Ratchet gives me a stern look. "All good things come with time. Right now, I need you to come with me."

I sigh and slowly nod my head. Deep down inside I am screaming at Ratchet. How can he change the subject like that! Does he think I am suddenly going to forget everything? I don't have short term memory loss! I close my eyes and shake my head. I need to just go with the flow. Maybe Ratchet will talk to me later? Uh... I wonder how I am supposed to follow him anyways? His steps are gigantic compared to mine. I try to place my feet on the ground, but I am once again stopped.

"What do you think your doing?" Ratchet snaps.

I look up at the CMO in shock. "I am going to follow you. You did say you needed me, correct?" I ignore the stupid thoughts in my head in the hope that the doctor will talk to me later. He may just need to calm down for a few minutes. The topic of Nightfang just annoys Ratchet to death.

"Yes, but I am not going to make you walk. Your condition wouldn't allow it."

I narrow my eyes in annoyance. "Well how am I going to move then?"

I instantly regret my comment. That answer to my question is extremely obvious. I close my eyes and open them quickly. He is going to _carry me_. That is why his hand is hovering in the air. I groan loudly. At least that was explains why his wrench has magically disappeared? I don't want to be picked up and moved around! Look what happened the last time that occurred! I nearly became a puddle on the floor!

"Uh...Ratchet? I don't think that is a very brilliant idea. You see, I have this thing for heights..." My voice trails off hopelessly. I mutter curses under my breath. I sound so pathetic!

"I would never harm you Josephine. I just need a clear area to commence the scan. I don't want any interference. If I could, I would resort to my human form, but I cannot. Scanners are not built with in humans." The doctor murmurs gently.

I sigh loudly. Darn doctors. Why do they have to be so convincing? As my doubts grow, I find myself calmly slipping onto Ratchet's huge metal hand. It feels much the same as Sideswipe's, except I am not being thrown throughout the air like a juggling ball. Ratchet handles me like a fragile piece of glass. He walks lazily, as if we have all the time in the world. I know my journey is finished when the doctor gently sets me down. I breath out a huge gulp of air. It appears as if I was holding my breath. I roll my eyes. Better that then looking down. I avoided the ground like the plague.

"Are you alright?"

I dip my head in assurance. "Yeah, just a little bit dizzy."

"That is understandable. Your heart rate is quite fast. I would recommend not holding your breath the next time that occurs." Ratchet grumbles.

I look up, startled at Ratchet's comment. How the hell did he know that? Was he reading my thoughts? _Is he a ninja? _My thoughts are immediately interrupted by the CMO's light laughter.

"I am a doctor Josephine. Your pulse is VERY easy to read."

I squint my eyes against the glare of the ceiling lights. "How did you know I was going to ask...?"

I watch Ratchet as he observes me thoughtfully. His bright blue orbs shimmer softly in the space surrounding me. "Your body language. You seemed quite troubled. I am not surprised that Nightfang could read you so easily. You are an open book, as the humans would say."

I groan quietly under my breath. I really need to stop doing that. How am I supposed to hide my emotions in dangerous situations if I keep on revealing them so easily? So much for my military training...

"Sorry. I will try to control myself." I state wearily.

"You don't need to here. As a doctor, I need to know what you are feeling. It is the only way I can monitor you visually." Ratchet pauses for several moments. He seems occupied with a fairly large panel on his arm. After a few seconds the doctor looks back up towards me. "I am going to scan you now. It should only take several moments. I would advise you to stay still."

I nod and try to still as still as I possibly can. I feel like a greek statue. Silent, immobile, and completely ancient. As I sit, I slowly begin to comprehend where Ratchet has taken me. Luckily it's not that far. At the moment I am perched on top of a huge metal rectangle. If I recall correctly, it is one of the weird lego shaped things I saw when I first woke up. I wince at a sudden thought. If I am right about this whole situation, it means I am situated in a VERY high place.

"Ratchet?" I ask simply.

"What? I thought I told you to stay still."

I groan quietly. "Yes you did, but I just have one question."

I watch as Ratchet slowly rolls his eyes. He doesn't even bother to look up from the panel on his arm. "You never have _one_ question. I fear you won't for quite some time."

I mutter curses under my breath. It's not my fault I don't know anything yet. I just got a job revolving around creatures I don't know anything about. Well, at least I think I got the position. The doctor keeps indicating that I do.

"What am I sitting on?" I say quietly.

I hear Ratchet snort as he fiddles with his arm. It is a really annoying sound. "A berth. And that is all you need to know about it at this point. And if you are concerned about falling, you need not be."

When Ratchet finishes talking all I do is lean backwards and continue staying still. After a few moments I begin to feel an odd sensation traveling across my body. I squirm restlessly. It feels like hundreds of needles are gently brushing against my skin. I don't like it at all. It really is beginning to irritate my shoulder and my leg. Just when I think I have had enough, the feeling abruptly stops. I look up in a panic. What the hell was that?

"The scan is complete. I am sorry if I caused you any pain. I had to commence several deeper scans in order to get a complete idea of how your healing is progressing. The extent of your injuries is quite severe."

My orbs widen with worry. "How bad?"

The CMO presses something on his arm quickly before he speaks. "The tibia in your left leg is fractured, but I suspect you already know that. William informed me of your suspicions before he passed out." Ratchet pauses for several moments. It appears as if he is deeply examining something on his arm. "Your shoulder was wounded quite horribly before I fixed it. If I recall correctly, the shard of metal in your back nearly severed a major artery. The blood loss you experienced nearly took your life. Luckily, Ironhide located you and William in time."

I breath out in relief. "That's it?"

Ratchet looks at me in disbelief. "_Are you expecting more?_ I believe the only reason why you lived was because you didn't remove the metal lodged in your back. It applied pressure to your wound, holding back the blood flow."

I mutter quietly under my breath. Adding pressure to the wound was a smart idea that saved my life. I don't want to know what would happen if I decided to pull the shard out. I would most likely die a _really_ painful death. Thankfully I paid attention during medical school. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

"Are you suffering from any pain? Stress in the shoulder? The leg?" Ratchet asks slowly.

My gaze moves back to Ratchet's huge form in a heart beat. I had better tell him about my shoulder. I don't want to know what he would do if I didn't. Doctors tend to be very protective when it comes to their patients. I should know, I am one after all.

"Slight pain in the shoulder, that's all. It feels like someone is hitting it with a fire poker." I grumble.

"_A fire poker? _Primus, that is not a _slight pain_ Josephine."

"Well it is to me. It hurts a hell of a lot less then it did before, let me tell you. This is _nothing_."

The look plastered across Ratchet's face is completely blank. The expression contrasts oddly against his shimmering bright yellow armour. Yellow equals happy, not depressing and stone cold. I would expect the CMO to start dancing, if it wasn't for his foul mood.

"I am going to give you a small dose of pain medication once I get you down from here."

I scratch my head smoothly. Wait. Did he just say pain medication? He wants to get me down from here? Oh crap. I don't want to go back to sleep! Pain medicine is the equivalent of getting punched in the head! And I definitely don't want to deal with heights again! What is he thinking!

"Woah, there cowboy. Small dose of medication? Heights again? Are you trying to kill me?"

"That was never my intention. You need time to heal and I don't think you want to stay where you are now." Ratchet growls quietly.

I moan angrily. Could he at least give me some time to prepare? It's not like I enjoy flying through the air five times in a day. I am not meant to be in high places! If I was, I would be tall like Ratchet, or have wings like some crazy tropical bird. But since I have neither of those things, I think I will stick to my original idea of life. Plus if I go to sleep again...wait. _How long have I even been knocked out for?_

"Ratchet, how long have I been...sleeping for?" I whisper.

The CMO in front of me takes several moments to answer. It seems like ages to me. I wonder how long he is going to take. Five minutes? Two hours? One century?

"Three days. You have been unconscious for three days."

My fists clench against my sides in frustration. He wants to knock me out, after I have been sleeping for 3 days? What about food? Water? A shower? Communication? Nightfang? Uh! Ratchet still has to tell me about the cream coloured bot! He said he would!

"You can't do that...yet." I state surely.

"Pardon? I am your doctor and I say that you need-" I cut Ratchet off.

"Need what? Rest? I need to eat you know! And you still have to tell me why you attacked that other robot! I refuse any pain medication until I finish a few things. Like calling my family instance."

Ratchet's eyes seem to blaze in the space ahead of me. I now know for sure that he doesn't like being told what to do. But none the less, he begins to speak.

"Fine. I completely understand your need for food, but the other information? N.E.S.T has already dealt with the issue of your family. Nightfang? I would advise you to forget about him for the time being. As I said earlier, it will only cause you confusion and stress." Ratchet states plainly.

Here we go again with the dramatics. I am not going to let him get away with this one. He already said he would tell me, and I think I have the right to know. He needs to be able to justify his actions properly! Not stray from them!

"Nope. You said you would _explain. _As I recall, you did agree in telling me about your anger problems before you wanted to _scan_ me."

I watch Ratchet as he narrows his eyes. They quickly become 2 blue slits. I stifle a snort. He sort of looks like a snake. Definitely not the evil terd from Harry Potter though. The creepy pale person from the movies? Well, I don't think that _thing_ can even qualify as a person.

The doctor grumbles before he makes a sound. "I don't trust him. None of the autobots do."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Why don't you trust Nightfang? His appearance? That isn't a very good reason to throw a wrench at someone."

The CMO suddenly leans towards my disabled form. I freeze. His metal features are literally inches from my face. I have to clench my fists just to keep from freaking the hell out. My fingernails dig into the crevices of my palms painfully. I grind my teeth to keep my mouth shut.

"His appearance is the very reason why the autobots don't trust him! How are we supposed to detect his alliance if he has two different coloured optics? Frag, he could be a decepticon!"

"But couldn't you give him a chance? He did save Will and I-" Ratchet quickly cuts me off. Rage fills every emotion flickering across his face.

"We are fighting a war Miss West. Not playing a board game. The autobots can't afford to make anymore mistakes, even if it involves one individual. We have given chances before, and only betrayal and chaos comes from it."

I glare at Ratchet. I get what he is saying, but it seems a little over board to me. Who does that to a person? And why did he make a game reference?

"Well you could have been a little more polite to him. He never even said anything to you."

Ratchet breaths heavily and clenches his fists. "Nightfang has rules to follow, and he broke them. Sneaking around is definitely one of those rules. Wouldn't you be concerned if someone you _didn't know_ was snooping? That just _SCREAMS_ decepticon to me."

I sigh and breath out heavily. I am shocked at the fact I haven't completely gone crazy yet. I giant robot is yelling at me and I haven't even screamed. Maybe I am meant to work with them? I don't know! For several moments I just look at Ratchet angrily. To tell tell the truth, I think that this fight is pointless. I don't even know the Cybertronian I am trying to defend. I don't even know the darn rules he has to follow! I guess I just have a weak spot for the underdog. Or someone who is getting bullied. Either way, I am pretty nuts.

"You don't even know him?" I ask sadly.

The CMO reaches up and cradles his huge head. I can hear him talk faintly. It all sounds like nonsense to me!

"No. I don't know Nightfang. He crash landed here on earth several months ago. The only person that knows anything about him is Optimus and he won't say a fraggin thing. Not even to me..."

"But I read about him in the file William gave me! And who is Optimus?" I chant loudly.

"Well if you read about him, some N.E.S.T agent must have retrieved some information." Ratchet sighs before continuing. "Optimus Prime is the most important figure you are going to meet on this base. I would be worrying about that, not my behaviour or some crazy bot."

"Yes, but-" I try to speak but Ratchet smoothly cuts in. I squint in annoyance. He really needs to stop doing that. It's beginning to drive me insane!

"_Enough._ If you want more information on the subject, I would suggest talking to William Lennox or Robert Epps. I refuse to reveal anymore facts about Nightfang. I know nothing, and I fear your judgement is impaired due to your injuries."

I roll my eyes, and attempt to cross my arms over my chest. Sadly, I fail horribly due to the sling wrapped carefully around my left arm. I try to talk, but I shut my mouth quickly. There is nothing I can say that will change the doctor's mind. He obviously doesn't want to express his feelings about Nightfang anymore. At least I know the basic reasons for Ratchet's anger towards the unique looking robot. He doesn't trust him, and he doesn't enjoy people barging into his medical facility. Although they are both stupid ideas, they are enough to keep me at bay. I would rather not start another fight with the CMO.

For several long minutes, I just stare at Ratchet. I force my mind to go completely blank, but my mission doesn't succeed. I am too full of crazy ideas. I want to do and say so much, but I know I can't. Ratchet has basically told me to shut up, and my leg is pretty much crippled. There is _no point_ in trying to do _anything_. Out of nowhere, A thought suddenly jolts into my brain.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, Josephine?"

My stomach growls viciously. "I'm hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of FanFiction! Here is the ninth chapter! I am so sorry for the wait! Things have been getting quite busy lately. Updates will probably continue to take a couple of weeks until some stuff at school cools down. School, sports, and writing just don't mix! Anyways, like usual I have some wonderful people to thank! :**

**CrystalShardsOfRain- Thank you! You make me a happy platypus! :)**

**GingerCrunchToffee- Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the ending of my last chapter! I hope it made you laugh! :)**

**Okay everyone, I will let you all loose here. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please REVIEW! I would _really_ love feedback! Tell me what you think of the story so far!... Should I continue?!**

**~IronEclipse *I don't own anything!**

_Bang! Clang! Clack! Bang! Bang!_

My spoon hits the edges of my bowl in an endless frenzy. I try to sing along with the beat, but I fail horribly. I sound like a two year old trying to sing to 'The Little Mermaid'. I groan, and smack my utensil one more time against the plastic surface of the container. So much for keeping myself occupied.

"Josephine? What in the name of Primus are you doing?"

I slowly tilt my head towards the voice. It's Ratchet obviously. The doctor is probably wondering what the hell I am doing. After all, I am supposed to be quietly eating the bland soup he gave me. I crunch my nose up at the thought. Ever since I asked for something to eat, Ratchet has been shoving food in my face. All I get is grey soup and the stuff is disgusting! It tastes like snot on a good day!

"I am preparing myself Ratchet." I state smoothly.

The CMO's face scrunches up in confusion. "May I ask _why?_"

I roll my eyes. Of course I have to explain my crazy thoughts to the guy. I really don't think he would understand anyways. When do alien robots ever have to eat nasty food? All they get is blue magic juice called energon or something.

"I am getting ready to eat your crap soup."

Ratchet peers at me in a perplexed way. His eyebrows raise smoothly. "That _crap soup_ is going to get your eating habits back in order. I suggest you stop complaining and just finish it."

I close my eyes and sigh deeply. It has been two days since I last argued with the doctor. Of course, that seems like ages now! I have been locked in this medical room with no one to talk to but the four walls around me! Ratchet occasionally comes in to check on my condition, but that never really lasts very long. I think he is trying to give me time and space to think. Time to organize my feelings on the whole situation. Maybe he just wants me to slowly go insane? That's what I feel like I am doing! The longer I am trapped in this room, the more restless and annoyed I become. I need to find William Lennox and make sure he is alive!

"I wasn't complaining. I was just...singing." I look down towards my food as I finish speaking. I shiver and wince at the sight. I swear the crap is bubbling on it's own.

"Singing?" Ratchet pauses for several moments. "That is _not_ singing. What you are doing was wailing. Human children are known to function that way when they are frustrated."

My body freezes in shock. Did Ratchet just compare me to a child? Yes I admit I can act like one, but really? Did he have to take it that far?

"Excuse me?" I mumble words quietly under my breath.

"You were wailing? Like a chi-" I cut the doctor off.

I direct my brown eyed gaze towards Ratchet's human form. I haven't seen the CMO turn into a Cybertronian since the day he threw a wrench at Nightfang. I suppose he just doesn't want to scare me. I roll my shoulders in displeasure. He seems to think my mental state is very fragile. His opinion probably has something to do with me getting thrown in the air...

"No. I already know what you said! I don't think you needed to compare me to a kid Ratchet._ I am twenty three!"_

I watch as the doctor sighs and places a hand behind his head. The movement makes my injured shoulder twinge in pain. I wish I could do that. I would _love_ to stretch my arm. It would probably feel so good! But sadly, my shoulder is messed and I can't.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Just forget what I said and finish your meal. There are things to do today..." Ratchet mutters quietly.

I huff and pluck at my sling in the process. Of course he wants to avoid a silly little fight. _"Things to do today_"...I bet my ass he is lying on that one. I haven't moved from this bed for ages! Ratchet told me not to in the first place!

As my thoughts dwindle, I nod my head and once again focus my stare on the bowl in front of me. I groan quietly under my breath. The liquid looks completely gross! What meal ever turns into a nasty greyish black colour? Definitely not something of mine! I try to squint and blur out the soup so it looks more appealing, but I fail. There is absolutely nothing I can do to make it look any better.

"Are you sure this is...healthy?" I murmur wearily.

The doctor exhales and briskly walks over towards my bedside. His bright blue eyes immediately examine the container placed in my lap. "Yes. Do you think I would feed you something that wasn't?"

I shudder and clench my fists. "It's bubbling Ratchet! _By itself!_" I cringe in horror at the sight. "Look... I think I will just pass on the soup today. I wasn't really hungry in the first place."

"Fine. Suit yourself." The CMO states scornfully. "Just remember, when your systems start failing it's your fault."

I shake my head. If anything, eating that grey crap will only make me _more_ sick.

I lean away from Ratchet as he hastily reaches over and snatches the white bowl from my lap. It's a smooth action that nearly takes my breath away. How can he move so perfectly without spilling anything? I would be throwing it everywhere. God, some random moron could probably hire me as a decorator because of it! Regardless of my feelings, I shrug my shoulders and decide to warn the doctor unnecessarily.

"Careful! The stuff is hot!"

The doctor observes me with a hint of dismay. The expression plastered across his features clearly suggests he noticed my movement. I close my eyes quickly. I just can't help it. It is difficult to predict what the guy will do when he comes close. Poke me with a needle? Feed me the food himself? I shake my head at the thought. That would be _really_ weird.

"I am well aware that the temperature of the liquid can cause harm." Ratchet declares sharply.

I nod in assurance. _Of course he knows that_. He is a super intelligent organism for god's sake! He probably knows more then two people combined. It really is too bad he has the internet on his side. It just makes him so much smarter. As I roll my eyes, a stupid thought suddenly crosses my mind. What if Ratchet knew how horrible the meal tasted? Before the CMO walks away, I ask him my question.

"Why don't you try it?"

"What?" Ratchet's voice snaps suddenly. It's echos around the room in a never ending tone. I don't even react to the cruelty of the sound. All I do is just roll my eyes.

"The soup. Why don't you try it? Maybe you will understand how bad the stuff is if you do. It probably corrodes peoples insides..." I trail off slowly.

"But-" I cut the doctor off. I remember something from the file about holoforms. Apparently they are created to match a human's systems as closely as possible. Due to that fact, I don't really see why Ratchet couldn't try any of the soup. He probably could taste it just as good as me. Plus he deserves it! He made me eat it countless times already!

"You can. Holoforms are created to mirror humans, _correct?"_

"What...how did you know that?" Ratchet questions abruptly.

I sigh, and reach my hand up to cradle my head. I thought I had told him about the darn file already! How many times do I have to tell people this! I guess he literally forced it out of his mind. After all, he didn't really enjoy the talk we had about the interview earlier. It ticked him off to no end. As I slide my right hand smoothly back in my lap, I curse quietly. I am going to remind him about that now! Who knows what mood he is going to be in!

"The file, remember?" I whisper.

A baffled expression suddenly crosses Ratchet's face. I hesitantly open my mouth to say more, but I stop just in time. The doctor's blue eyes have hardened into pristine ice cubes. I instantly look down. _Great._ _I was right._ He doesn't approve of the conversation.

"Fine. I will try the meal just to assure you it isn't horrid. One spoonful, alright? I am not quite sure how much more my systems could take."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Did Ratchet just _agree_ to do something?

After several moments of thought, I tilt my head in confusion. Holoform systems are linked to Cybertronian systems? _How the hell does that work?_ Despite my questions, I ignore the urge to spit them out. Now is not the time to be silly. I do not think that Ratchet is in the best of moods. He has already told me hundreds of times in the past two days to remain silent. I think he just doesn't want to deal with me quite yet.

I nod for the second time to confirm Ratchet's case. I don't care if he just wants to try one spoonful. I believe that one is certainly enough!

My eyes are glued to the CMO as he casually uses my spoon to scoop up some of the grey crap. I hold my breath as he raises the utensil to his mouth. After that moment, I can barley remember what occurred. All I know is that Ratchet did not like what he tasted. As soon as the soup went in his mouth, it literally came flying out just as fast.

I snort and attempt to hold back my insane laughter. Too bad it doesn't work. I end up leaning forwards and holding my stomach due to my hysterics. I haven't laughed this hard in forever!

"Uhhhhh." Ratchet moans loudly. "What the slag is that!"

I giggle lightly. "Yeah, those are my exact thoughts! It's pretty bad eh?"

I watch as the doctor slowly nods his head in horror. I laugh once again. He looks like he wants to grab his tongue and scratch it clean. I guess it's safe to say he understands me?

"Frag...I made you eat this? Primus..." Ratchet's voice slowly trails off as he walks away towards his office. I am once again baffled at the doctor's behaviour. After several days of knowing the guy, I would never _ever_ peg him as the type that admits to their faults. Sadly, I have a pretty good hunch that it won't last.

After several moments, I can faintly make out the loud crash of a bowl hitting the base of a garbage can. I smile. At least Ratchet isn't going to make me eat the crap anymore.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I wince at the feeling. I suddenly feel the need to have a darn shower. _Again._ I want to feel currents of water running across my skin._ I want to feel clean._ I want to have some new clothes. Believe it or not I am _still_ in the same girly gear I arrived in! I would love to have some baggy military attire!

As my brilliant brown eyes scan my ripped up outfit, they once again land on my messed up leg. I shake my head in irritation. I will never get over the injury. _Ever. _It is more of a nuisance to me then my shoulder! At the thought, my injury swiftly begins to ache. I close my eyes. The pain will be gone soon. Maybe in a few weeks? Months? God, I really hope everything heals soon! I know the broken leg will take some time, but my shoulder? Not so much.

My attention is slowly removed from my thoughts by the sudden booming rumble of a car engine from the back of the med bay. So much for the crazy soup episode. My gaze quickly flits away from my body towards the disturbing noise. My eyes open in surprise. It is Ratchet in his complete vehicle form. A small grin cracks across my lips. I forgot how much I love medical vehicles. Especially one that is a hummer! That is one good looking car!

"Hey Doc! Where are you going?" I pause to touch the yellow vehicle that has now reached my side. The motor growls and grumbles harshly. "Can I come?"

The passenger door suddenly opens with a soft click. I freeze in amazement. What is the doctor doing? He hasn't allowed me to go anywhere since the moment I woke up! And that was two days ago!

"Uh...Really?" I state uncertainly.

Despite my obvious surprise, worry clenches my stomach. Why in the world would Ratchet want be to come with him? Am I meeting someone? Is he making me leave? Are my parents here or something? I shake in anticipation. I certainly_ do not_ want my mom and dad to come here. They would freak out completely. Discovering an alien race is one thing, but finding me in this condition? No. That would be horrible.

"This time, yes." Ratchet says.

I narrow my orbs sharply at the CMO's car door. "Why now? You were pretty hesitant the last time I asked."

I guffaw silently in my head. Yeah, the last time I asked was...I don't know five minutes ago? I seem to be constantly questioning Ratchet on the topic.

Ratchet's radio crackles angrily. My nerves fly at the sound. "I would never allow you to leave here in a normal situation. However, the circumstances have changed. I have been ordered to bring you to a meeting."

Normal situation? Wow. Is there anything about this whole experience that _is_ normal? I am quite sure that meeting a new species is anything from_ ordinary_. I clench my fists against my sides as I think. I want to go over and flick Ratchet's window just for suggesting the idea. Is he mental? _I think so!_

"Meeting? What meeting?" I blurt out uneasily.

Although I was once occupied with my musing, I am no longer. Now, I am completely distracted by the idea of meeting...someone. I twiddle my thumbs as I sit and wait for Ratchet to answer. I have a hunch that I already know what he is going to say. After all, I have been wondering when Ratchet was going to let me out.

"It is time that you meet the other autobots Josephine."

_"What?" _I squeak. That is what we are doing today?

Ratchet's car form revs questionably. The passenger door to the hummer opens ever wider. I wince at the action. What if I am not ready yet? What if that crazy silver robot comes back and decides to play soccer with me as the ball?

"What are you waiting for? I do not have all day. This is what you wanted correct? You still want the job, don't you?" The CMO states sternly. His voice cracks out of the radio loudly.

My chocolaty gaze scans Ratchet's form in shock. "Of course I want the job! It's just-"

The doctor cuts me off. His tires roll forward slowly. His movements_ scream_ impatient. "You just _what?_ Please don't tell me you are frightened. You have been here for nearly a week and you haven't reacted at all. Frag, Sideswipe threw you in the air! All you did was yell at him to put you down!"

I sigh and move my stare downwards. For the moment, I am able to ignore the person, well, car in front of me. I do not know what has come over me. Fear...No. That is not what I am feeling. I have been around Ratchet for quite some time now. I _know_ he would never harm me. Plus for some reason, I feel comfortable around everyone and everything here. I just know I belong! I sigh tensely. Maybe I am just nervous about everything? No wonder Ratchet has been giving me time to think. God, I actually should have used the time he gave me!

"I am not afraid. I am just...nervous." As I talk my voice wavers slightly.

"No. If you can yell at me, scream at Sideswipe, and consume that grotesque soup, there is no possible way you can be nervous."

I shake my head and send a glare in Ratchet's direction. "I am allowed to be a little bit uneasy you know. It's not every day you get to meet an alien species."

When I am finished speaking a loud laugh bursts out of the CMO's radio. It sounds completely sarcastic. I roll my eyes. I wonder what he has to say now?

"So you _are_ frightened. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ratchet says confidently.

I growl and kick the hummer as hard as I can. I wince at the sudden impact that jolts through my good leg. I sincerely hope I made a dent. _I never said I was scared in the first place_. But of course, the doctor just has to put words in my mouth.

A abnormal noise suddenly erupts from the interior of the hummer beside me. I quickly cover my ears with my hands in an attempt to muffle the sound. I wince at the throbbing that flares in my shoulder due to the movement. What is the doctor trying to do!_ Rip my eardrums out? _He doesn't need to create that sound! Ratchet is metal robot for god's sake! How could I possibly hurt him?

After several moments, the commotion stops. A large unattractive scowl hastily forms across my mouth. "What are you doing!" I shriek loudly.

I try to say something else, but I don't get to. Ratchet magically appears in front of me. I close my mouth in order to stifle the startled shout that nearly pops out. I will never get used to him doing that.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." I state easily.

The doctor raises a perfect eyebrow. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. I assume that he is trying to refrain from punching me in the head. Sometimes I just can't stop being rude.

"_Josephine_-" Ratchet cuts himself off. I bend my head in confusion. I thought he was going to lecture me? As I observe the CMO, I begin to notice his eyes. They are _odd_. They seem _really _out of focus and distant for some weird reason.

"Uh...Ratchet?" When I talk, I slowly wave my hand in front of the doctor's face. He doesn't respond. Well at least not until I flick the side of his head. The CMO snatches my wrist in a quick and simple way. He holds it gently, but firmly for several moments.

"Time to go." The doctor grumbles.

"What? _Again?_"

Ratchet gives me a well practiced glare. "We were supposed to be with the others 5 minutes ago. You have made us both _late_. At a base like this, people can't afford to waste valuable time."

My heart freezes at the words that flow out of the doctors mouth. _Great_. I have just made a horrible first impression. My stomach jolts uncontrollably at the thought. I clench my fists tightly. I think I would rather eat the nasty soup then do _this_. Despite my crazed feelings, I look at Ratchet and nod my head in defeat. I can't allow my nerves and worries to gain control of me. Not now and not later.

Ratchet carefully fixes my sling before he helps me stand up. I try to tell Ratchet that I am fine, but he seems to ignore my every statement. I quickly send a frown in his direction. Once I am on my own two feet, the CMO walks me toward the door of the hummer. I groan once we reach our destination.

"Are you sure about all of this?" My voice cracks as I speak. Ratchet doesn't even glance in my direction.

"Yes."

I shake my head as I climb into the huge medical vehicle. What is with Ratchet and his boring answers? All he ever does is yell at me or say yes and no. I really hope he stops doing that soon. It is beginning to drive me insane!

Once I am fully seated, the door behind me shuts softly. A shiver runs down my back. I will never be able to accept the fact that the door just closed by itself. After several seconds, Ratchet's holoform swiftly enters the hummer. I tap my fingers impatiently against the dashboard. Can he hurry up? I don't think I can wait any longer!

"Stop doing that."

I look up in surprise. "Stop doing what?"

_"That." _Ratchet's head jerks in the direction of my fingers.

I smirk as I retract my hand from the glossy surface of the dashboard. It's not my fault that everything seems to bother the Cybertronian.

"Sorry." I mutter quietly.

The CMO moves his head in acceptance. I suppose he understands why I am so impatient. God, I wouldn't be shocked if he wanted to leave as fast as possible. In fact, I _know_ Ratchet wants to go _now_. As if he read my thoughts, the vehicle suddenly starts and begins to drives off in a very fast pace. I nearly shriek in surprise. My fingers immediately grip the edges of my seat. I really do not care if I bother the doctor doing it.

"You are going to kill someone by moving this fast." I say grimly.

Ratchet's holoform grins slyly. "No one is ever in these halls."

I turn my head in bewilderment. _"Why?"_

The hummer twists around a corner sharply. I hold my breath. I guess it's safe to say that we are no longer in the medical room.

"This is the autobot side of the base. Humans don't normally come over here."

Wow. Two different sides of the base? Are the people here messed up or something? Teams work together, not stay separated! Whatever. That still isn't a very good reason to speed around with an injured person! Another question suddenly pops into my conscience. Of course I have the courage to ask it.

"Alright then...But that doesn't really explain why you are in you human form. Everyone around here knows what you are."

Ratchet gives me a wounded look. I lean back in shock and realization. "Oh...um...sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I mentally smack myself in the face. How could I be so rude!_ "Everyone around here knows what you are..."- _I am so inconsiderate sometimes!

"I thought you would feel more comfortable this way. Sadly, I was wrong." Ratchet mutters.

I sigh and quickly move my attention out towards the window. What I see is nothing new. The halls may be slightly larger, but the walls are still a boring metallic grey. There is still the odd metal door sticking out of the wall for heaven's sake!. As time passes I slowly begin to realize that the longer and further Ratchet drives, the slower he becomes.

"Nearly there?" I ask simply.

Ratchet doesn't answer me at first. His attention seems to be placed on a pair of bulky double doors that are now directly in the hummer's path. My fingers quickly curl into my palms. A nervous reaction I suppose.

"As a matter of fact, we are here. Our arrival is a late one, so I suggest you don't ask millions of questions. Optimus Prime has much to tell you."

"Wait. How do you know that he has a lot to tell me?"

Ratchet rolls his icy blue eyes. "I have been communicating with him through a link."

"A link? Is it similar to radio chatter? _Like walkie-talkies?! _Is that why your eyes were so... unfocused?!"

"That is none of your concern right now. What did I tell you about asking questions?"

I nod my head, and return to avoiding Ratchet's gaze. I may ask odd questions, but they have some purpose in my mind. As my thoughts whirl, the doctor continues to drive forward. The large doors begin to open quickly, revealing an interesting entrance. In an instant it seems as if we have passed through it.

I close my eyes and breath out slowly. I do not enjoy what I am feeling. It is like my heart is going to literally burst out of my chest. It actually really hurts!

"Josephine?" Ratchet murmurs.

I do not even try to crack open my brown orbs. "Yeah?"

"You need to calm yourself down. Your heart rate is way too high."

"I know." I whisper shakily. "I am just a little bit edgy."

"I see that. Just take a few deep breaths for me okay?" Ratchet grumbles patiently.

I shake my head viciously. "No, it won't work. I tried already."

A calm suddenly takes over the air between us. I try to enjoy the peace, but I find that I can not. All it does is make me restless and completely rushed.

"Well if you can't do that, could you at least open your eyes? We have arrived and I don't think you want to make a scene."

I groan and mutter curses under my breath. I am not going to make a scene...what a crazy thought. Now that I think about it, the hummer has stopped moving. I sigh and gently open my orbs despite my own protests. I avoid looking out the front windshield. I am not quite ready to observe what may be there.

"Okay, Ratchet. What do you want me to do?" I say blandly.

Before the doctor answers me, he reaches for something behind his seat. I turn my head in an attempt to see what is in his hands. It is a blanket. A soft blue blanket.

"Take this. You might need it."

I give Ratchet a puzzled expression. Why would he want to give me a blanket? Does he think I am going to freeze to death? We are on an island for goodness sake! A warm and sandy piece of land. I really don't think I will get cold anytime soon.

"Why?"

Ratchet sighs and turns his body to face me. The soft blue fabric never leaves his grasp. In fact, he moves it closer to me.

"If I remember correctly, blankets provide comfort and I think that you might like that." As the doctor finishes speaking, he places the soft material into my hands.

Now that I think about it, I can completely comprehend the reason for the blanket. I am still in the same tattered clothes I arrived in and I look utterly horrid. The fabric might help to hide my appearance. Plus for some odd reason, Ratchet believes it might provide me with some relief. I have to admit, that idea is...a little weird.

I sigh as I accept what has been given to me. I swiftly wrap the material as tightly as I can around my shoulders. I take great care in avoiding my messed up shoulder and arm. "Thank you."

Ratchet nods his head before he abruptly disappears. I shake my head in frustration. That was a creative way to tell me to hurry up. I groan as I undo the seat belt settled around me. Before I open the car door to leave, I flick the dashboard once again. I smirk as Ratchet's horn blares in annoyance. I have to admit, that made me feel a whole hell of a lot better.

When I go to leave, I don't even have to open the side door. The doctor does that for me. I laugh lightly under my breath. He absolutely hates getting bothered in any way. Once I am out of the vehicle, I shake my head and finally look up towards the front of the room. What I see completely astounds me.

Ratchet has brought me to another military hanger similar to the one I observed when I first arrived here. Silvery walls and gigantic doors. The only difference is that there are no catwalks lining the perimeter of the area. It appears as if the space is only meant for the autobots. Although I continue to look around the hanger, my attention is mainly focused elsewhere. Particularly on the two trucks that are perched in the centre of the room.

"Well what do we have here..." My voice trails off rather slowly. I am not completely shocked at what I see. The flame detailed Peterbuilt and the Topkick are already a familiar sight. I wonder who else is going to be here? As the minutes pass, I find myself once again standing in front of the two vehicles. I bow my head to look at my destroyed leg. I really don't know where to go from here. Ratchet never told me what would happen during this meeting. I am just supposed to stand here until I fall over?

"Josephine?"

I snap my head up quickly. Relief fills my body up to the brim. I suddenly feel the urge to jump around and dance on the spot. The person that spoke was not a robot or a random soldier. It was William Lennox.

_"Your alive!"_ I squeal erratically. I sound like a little girl for goodness sakes! At least I know Lennox is perfectly fine!

The soldier walks towards me hesitantly. He seems to be looking at my leg and arm. I reach my hand up and scratch the back of my head nervously. I must really look dreadful to him. Great.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Didn't the doc tell you that?"

I nod my head in conformation. "Yes, but I couldn't really take his word for it. I had to see for myself." When I finish talking, I take the time to observe Will's injuries. The guy looks perfectly fine, to be brutally honest. Only the stitched cuts on his face show what we both experienced. Maybe his arm just got sprained?

"Well, I am afraid I can't say the same for you." Will pauses to place a hand on my good arm. "You look terrible."

I laugh lightly despite the seriousness of the situation. "It just _looks_ bad. If I had some time to clean up, I would probably look a lot better."

"Why didn't you get cleaned up anyway? There are showers and clothes here you know."

I twist my head in the direction of Ratchet's vehicle form. I ensure I send him a long and terrifying glare. "Well, that crazy doctor over there wouldn't let me go anywhere. Apparently I was _'too injured'_ to move."

Will sighs and carefully runs a hand through his coppery hair. "I am _so sorry_ about everything. I should have been more careful about this whole interview." When the soldier stops talking, a horn blares angrily from the back of the room. I cringe at the sound. Ratchet.

"I hear you big guy..." Will says dramatically.

I roll my eyes once again. The doctor must have gotten a hold of the soldier while I was passed out! I do not even what to imagine what the conversation must have been like. When I even mentioned anything about the interview, Ratchet froze like ice. He must have screamed during the whole talk.

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

I shiver at the thought. I wrap the blanket even more tightly around myself. I would probably start crying if I had to witness Ratchet's wrath. After several seconds, I decide to change the subject. I don't like chatting about fairly frightening things. I whistle and point towards the two trucks stationed behind us.

"So...the meeting. Sorry I am late?"

Will manages to crack a small smile at my comment. "Yes, the meeting. Don't worry about not being on time. You probably needed some time to think things through, correct?"

I nod and smirk once again. In my head, I mentally curse the CMO for being so pushy. '_Wasting valuable time'_...what an idiot. I should have known he was only trying to hurry me up.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Will questions.

I squint and look at the Peterbuilt quietly. "Yes. I can't go back now, right?"

The soldier nods and swiftly grabs my arm. My skin tingles at the touch. _How funny_... he then carefully leads me to the centre of the hanger right near Ratchet's vehicle form. I ensure I turn around and once again send the CMO an evil stare. That is what he get's for causing everyone grief.

"I am aware that this may be a little but overwhelming for you. Just stay calm and you will be fine. I am right here if you need me."

I try answer Will, but I find that my lips will not move to form the words. It appears as if my nerves have finally caught up with me. My hands are cold and the butterflies in my stomach are going completely insane. Please hurry up! I don't think I can wait for five more minutes! As crazy thoughts take over my brain, I find myself reaching over for Will's hand. I am completely surprised when he doesn't object to my actions. Will just squeezes my fingers reassuringly and holds my hand tight in return.

"Okay guys. Your good to go."

At those very words, the three vehicles in the room begin to transform. My mouth opens up in complete and utter shock. Every shard of metal is shifting and folding to reveal something new. Metal twists and turns and scales upwards at an indescribable pace. I find that the longer I stare, the higher and larger everything gets. I have to literally spin around in order to take everything in. In no time at all it seems my neck is craning to see what stands before me.

_"Holy cow."_ I whisper loudly.

A red and blue robot towers high above me. The black Topkick, well what once was the truck, stands just out of my view. I have to admit, both of the Cybertronians seem much taller then Ratchet. Especially the one in front of me. _He is like a damn skyscraper!_ As I continue to look around in disbelief, I feel Will squeeze my hand once again. I send a small grin in his direction. I am grateful for his comfort. It makes me feel so much better. So much better then a darn blanket!

I turn to look back towards the giant robots, but I jump back in astonishment. The huge one has bent down on one knee. His metal face is literally inches from mine. I must have made a noise, because the figure's face suddenly contorts into a concerned expression. I scowl at my cowardice, but talk nonetheless.

"Hi."

The Cybertronian's gigantic blue orbs scan over me carefully. He really is a beautiful creation. I have never ever seen eyes that blue on _anything._ They are even brighter then Ratchet's!

"Josephine West?"

I cautiously meet the gaze of the giant robot before me and shake my head in disbelief. My heart suddenly pounds crazily in my chest. Wow. _He just said my name! _As my thoughts spin, I am once again interrupted.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the autobots."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I _FINALLY _have a new chapter ready for you all! Yes, I know I have taken centuries...I apologize for the millionth time. But think on the bright side! At least summer is finally here! School is over for _two_ months! That is a lot of time to write some fun stuff! Maybe a new story for a whole new topic? Anyways I would like to thank some amazing people who reviewed my story! I really appreciate your support! You guys are the fuel to my writing!**

**CrystalShardsOfRain **

**GingerCrunchToffee**

**Ninja Star Light**

**myakita**

**IronHidescannonlover**

**I would also like to thank any guests and readers who chose to follow and favourite my story! You people are amazing! :) Okay everyone, it's time to let you all go. I believe you fans have waited long enough to get an update from me. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope all of you will be satisfied! Please feel free to comment! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: (I don't own anything! I am just a Transformers fan who writes silly stuff!)**

**~IronEclipse**

Nerves are stupid. Nerves are dumb. They creep up inside you and create a horrible bone chilling fire. The flames slowly grow and consume everything. A person's sanity and common sense for instance. At least that is what I like to believe. I am sure other idiots in this world have their opinions, but I don't really care. All I know is that this disgusting feeling is happening to me. I completely _HATE_ it.

"_Josephine?!"_

I slowly tear my wide eyed gaze away from the towering figure above me. Did someone say something?

_"JOSEPHINE!"_

I roll my eyes. Does the man think I am deaf? Honestly. It's not my fault that I am a little distracted. Can anyone here really blame me? I am in a room with three gigantic alien robots. My reaction should be considered normal here. If not normal, then awesome. Will should be happy that I didn't freak out and cause a riot.

Despite my annoyance, I turn to face the man beside me. Our hands are still locked in a tight embrace. I take a deep quivering breath. My nerves spike to a whole new level. Can someone please remind me why this happened? Why it's still happening? My sister would have a fit if she saw me holding hands with someone. Even if it was for a good and noble purpose.

"Josephine-"

"Will." I say quietly.

The man turns and gives me a questioning glance. I smirk slightly. He doesn't know what I am getting at. Not yet anyway. I need something to distract myself and this seems like a pretty good idea.

"What? Joe-"

"William!" I whisper loudly.

The look on the soldiers face is confusing to say the least. I wonder why? I release a nervous grin and let go of Will's hand. I believe I have spent enough time dealing with that. Any longer and I think I might have died and come back.

"Wha-" Lennox spares a glance downwards, obviously noting my movement. "What are you doing?"

I sigh in defeat. Time to spill, I'm afraid. A uncomfortable smile appears on my face. "Playing the name game of course."

"The name game? _Really?_ At a time like this?"

I laugh delicately while running my good hand through my hair. I wince at the texture. It feels terrible. "You started it."

Will snorts loudly and takes a few steps back. His shoes ring against the concrete. The man cradles his wrists and places his arms around the back of his head. A grin is plastered across his features.

"_I started it? _I was only trying to tell you to say something! We are supposed to be in a meeting for god's sake."

I fiddle with the sling on my left arm. The fabric is beginning to fray...how disappointing. The raging fire in my stomach does not cease. I shift my feet uneasily. Well try to. It is difficult to move with my messed up leg. Stupid cast.

"Yeah...the meeting." My voice trails off gradually. I absently brush the blanket around my shoulders. I had nearly forgotten the whole affair. Fooling around had somehow replaced my concerns with peace. Too bad it just won't last.

I cautiously look back up towards the huge figures in the room. Ratchet is leaning against a wall lazily. The expression on his face is one of pure inconvenience. I mutter curses under my breath. Could he look any more bored? I thought he was interested in this gathering of sorts. Apparently not. He probably just wants to return to his precious medbay.

The other two Cybertronians, well they are not as relaxed. Both Ironhide and Optimus Prime are positioned right ahead of me. Optimus is still on one knee, his hand placed thoughtfully on his chin. The Topkick appears to be flustered. His arms are both crossed angrily and his eyebrows are knotted with emotion. Maybe the behaviour is typical of the bot? Or the engagement with Will and I has got them a little confused?

I sigh and stare at the ground. I have absolutely no idea how I am going to start a conversation with the people here. Sure, I can fool around with Will, but that was just to distract myself. I grumble silently as I try to gain the courage to say something. I was fine before. But now...I guess not.

"Primus, what have you done to the femme?!"

My head snaps up briskly. I wonder who said that? Definitely not Ratchet. My eyes quickly bore holes at the other robots in the room.

"Ironhide..."

My stare quickly targets the powerful red and blue bot. A shiver travels down my spine. I never expected him to have a voice like that. A deep beautiful baritone that is both gentle, compelling, and commanding.

"Optimus! He-" The dark coloured Autobot tries to speak, but fails. He is swiftly interrupted by his leader.

"Be calm my friend. I am sure William had no intent of frightening the female."

I carefully direct my gaze towards Will. The man seems troubled now. A small scowl is forming on his face. He appears to look betrayed. I immediately begin to feel guilty. It is not his fault that I am acting weird. With so much going on, I am overwhelmed and simply lost. So many thoughts and questions are rampaging in my head. Despite my conflicted thoughts, I step forwards and stand defensively in front of Lennox.

"He wasn't scaring me. Not at all."

Both Optimus and Ironhide look at me in surprise. All of their features are torn in shock and amazement. Even I have to admit, I was pretty confident. But that seems to be a trait I have always had. When defending someone I can get very feisty. Luckily, I don't mean anyone harm. I do not think I could ever seriously hurt a person. Ha, I could never injure a giant robot. I am a _little_ small.

After a few seconds, the expressions on both the Cybertronians fade. A loud snort suddenly erupts from the back of the room. I roll my chocolaty brown orbs. I am pretty sure I know who it is. There is only one individual on this earth who would do such a thing.

"Now you talk." Ratchet mutters loudly.

I turn my head and resist the urge to stick my tongue out. I do not need to act immature right now.

"I believe I can say the same about you Ratchet. Don't make me come over there!"

I smile lightly as I the CMO cowers and moves back carefully. There. I don't think the doctor wants me to scratch his paint job again. It hurts my foot to constantly kick him. Plus Ratchet is such a pretty yellow colour. It would hurt me to wreck it.

Optimus chuckles softly behind me. "It is quite clear that you are not alarmed." The bot pauses for several moments, allowing me to face him dead on. "But may I ask, why were you so...silent?"

I look deep into Prime's optics. They are such a beautiful blue, it's difficult to describe. I am lost in thought just peering into their depths. But I still wonder why he would ponder that. I fail to see why it is so important. I exhale deeply before I decide to answer.

"I can't really say. I suspect it probably has something to do with nerves."

"Nerves?! That is something that no one should succumb to! In battle-" Ironhide is hastily cut off.

"Ironhide. There are many types of battles. Some fought by the sword, others fought by the heart. We cannot merely predict the weaknesses that may befall on humans. You from all of us should know this best."

Silence surrounds everyone for a short period of time. The black armoured Autobot says absolutely nothing. He only growls and grumbles quietly under his breath. A faint frown is decorated lightly on his features. I hope he is not always like this. Especially during spare time. I sigh in defeat.

"No you are right. It really is a stupid thing to fall victim to." I say slowly.

"Josephine!" I glimpse at Will, who seems to have finally decided to speak. "You have the absolute right to feel that way. You have been through a lot here already. You are meeting a new species for god's sake! Nerves are normal. My first meeting was horrible. I was scared for my life."

I send the soldier a watery grin. I guess I now know why he allowed me to hold his hand. The man wished to make my first encounter better then his. I should be thankful. Too bad I messed up everything. I have made myself look like a complete and utter fool.

"William speaks correctly. But I would like to remind you that my team is not to be feared. We are here to protect mankind. To protect our friends from the Decepticons." Optimus states softly.

I adjust my sling quickly. The butterflies in my stomach are still shifting and turning, but not as horribly as before. I think I can talk without freaking out completely.

"I understand. Ratchet has told me that countless times."

Optimus nods his huge head slowly. The metal framing his face glimmers and shines softly in the light. "Before we begin, please remember that you can confide in any of us. The future may be rough. Friendships with others need to be forged."

I shake my head in conformation. I am sure that I will make lots of companions here at this base. I don't really see why I wouldn't. _I am not that weird._ I do not consider myself as 'socially awkward'. I know Olivia would though. She is the one person that _everyone_ seems to like. Her positive attitude is contagious. Sadly, I am always left in a some deserted corner alone. I suck at partying.

"Good. With this past us, I believe we can officially begin our meeting. You have accepted this position, correct?"

I scream loudly inside my head. How many more times do I need to be asked this? I thought I had gotten everyone to understand that I accept! _Goodness gracious!_ I feel like a persistent eight year old. Or some crazy judge. All I need is a hammer and I will be good to go.

I suddenly shrug my shoulders and push away all of my worries. I swiftly allow myself to do what Ratchet hates. Answer and ask _millions_ of questions.

"Yes." I state surely.

"Excellent. Both William and Robert have assured me you know the risks and dangers of this occupation. I do not doubt their knowledge."

I observe Optimus respectfully. He seems well prepared. It's as if he knows more information then I thought. _Wait._ How much _does_ he know about me? Probably a lot, considering the amount of time I been here. I wouldn't be surprised if the bot knew about my family, or life at home. I suspect everyone here knows more then they have said. After all, who hires a person they know nothing about?

"Yeah, I think I know what can happen at this base. Lots of crazy stuff. The other day..." My voice steadily trails off. The other day was absolutely horrible. I NEVER want to be trapped under a building again. What if I was afraid of small spaces? Or the dark? I would have certainly died. I shake my head and wince at the growing pain in my shoulder. Uh. I think I need some more pain medication.

"I now realize that I owe you an apology."

I direct my gaze towards Prime. What? _Why?_ I don't need another apology! Especially from the leader of the Autobots. There is _nothing_ he could have done to prevent that night. What is wrong with everyone here!? First Will, and then the doctor. How many more do I need?

"No, no, no, no no. You don't owe me anything." I mutter. I clench my right fist in frustration.

"The injuries you sustained had the potential of becoming quite life threatening. If you will not accept my apology, then I will offer you a promise. In any danger, I will always ensure your safety. My team and I will protect you."

I hear Will walk up behind me. I can clearly picture his position. The man is probably standing tall and proud with a concerned expression on his face. His hands without a doubt, will be placed solidly along his back. A relaxed position used by soldiers frequently.

"Protect me all the time? That seems like awfully difficult task."

Ratchet snickers quietly. I send him a weak glare. The doctor is _still_ leaning lazily against the wall. I thought he would have moved by now! Closer to the Topkick or Lennox. Not in the same place! Is there something seriously wrong with the CMO? Does he enjoy being a pain in the ass?

Optimus looks at me in worry. I send him a light smile. I don't think he understands what I mean. I am more of a danger to myself then anything else. I am too determined and stubborn for my own good. Even clumsy if I'm not careful. But judging by Ratchet's reaction, I know he understands my comment completely.

"Don't worry. I accept your offer. I don't really think I have much of a choice anyway. Is Will being watched too?"

After I speak, Prime seems to relax considerably. "Teams protect each other Miss West. In essence, yes, William is being sheltered as well."

I glance at Will quickly. The soldier sends me a reassuring grin. Of course. How could I have been so dumb? Everyone at this base works hard to provide safety for others. Especially the Autobots, Will, and Epps.

"Good. I wouldn't want him to accidentally poke himself in the eye." I state easily.

Lennox laughs gingerly before he places a hand on my shoulder. I jump in surprise. When did he get there?! Only crazy people move as fast as him!

"If anyone is going to poke their eye, it's you."

I roll my eyes. Like that is _ever_ going to happen! How can Will possibly predict that about me? The man knows nothing about my personality! Or me for goodness sake! Maybe Ratchet told him something silly. I bet the bot would. He is the only person who has spent enough time around me to know what I do. I know for certain that Olivia would spit out random information if she was here. My sister is always trying to cause problems. Sadly she never seems to notice.

"Nice. I appreciate the come back."

"My pleasure Josephine." Lennox says calmly.

I shake my head and place all of my attention on Optimus Prime. I am probably really starting to tick him off. I keep avoiding any conversation about this meeting. I need to talk! I need to start committing myself! If I was still in New Brunswick, my parents would be a little concerned. I am the type of person who never lets the inevitable win!

"William!"

I observe Lennox as he turns and stares at the black plated Cybertronian. It appears as if he has decided to speak. I wonder what he has to say?

"Time is of the essence! We really must begin _now. _I have never been to a meeting that has lasted this long! Optimus, didn't you say we were going to begin?"

I groan internally. Brilliant. I guess we are _finally_ going to start!

"Yes I believe I did. Sometimes my friend, important occasions can be stalled. Miss West,-" I politely interrupt the giant robot kneeling ahead of me. I do not mean to be rude, but I think something crucial needs to be said.

"You can call me Joe. There is no need to be so formal." I say firmly.

Prime's radiant blue eyes glimmer softly in thought. "Indeed. I shall call you Joe then."

I quickly nod my head in thanks. It is simply amazing that he actually listened to my request. It took Ratchet _days_ to stop calling me 'Miss West'. Even Will has difficulty using my shorter name. Despite all my efforts, I still can't get the doctor to call me Joe. He likes Josephine for some odd reason. Maybe he is old fashioned like my parents?

Optimus gestures for Ratchet to move forwards. I smirk slyly. He is finally being forced to move.

"I believe you already know Ratchet. He is the Chief Medical Officer of my team. His role is one of great importance. I am sure he will teach you well. He is a trusted companion and one of the best warriors I know. He flights battles for those who are not able to protect themselves."

I immediately bow my head in approval. That had to be one of the best speeches I have ever heard. The way he described the doctor was simply amazing! I wish I had the skill of talking! It would make me so awesome!

Once again the red and blue figure summons another to his side. It is Ironhide, the robot that seems to look angry all the time. Even right now, there is a scowl placed upon his rough features. It consumes everything in it's path. I don't want to know what would happen if that glare was directed at me. I would definitely fall over. Pass out. Do something odd.

"This is Ironhide, my weapons specialist. He has great talent in his trade. Many enemies fear his wrath, for it can easily kill. Despite his rugged exterior, he is a softy as the humans would say."

_"What?" _A voice says incredulously. I try to muffle a small giggle, but I find I can not. It spills out and lightens the spirits of everyone in the room. Well, everyone except the inky Topkick.

_"I am not soft! _Prime! What is wrong with you?"

Optimus shares the laughs flowing through the room. "Ah, Ironhide. Be calm. I meant nothing by the comment."

"Right..." The inky black robot grumbles uncertainly.

During this time, I take several moments to observe the Cybertronian more closely. I am simply awed by his appearance. Thick, ebony coloured armor cover the robot intimately. It curves and twists beautifully around every limb in a protective way. Each plate of foreign metal is curved dangerously. Although it is shaped this way, it's a charming sight to say the least. As more time passes, I notice Ironhide's optics. They completely blow me away. A sharp, deadly, and vicious scar rips across his right eye. To me his blue orbs have seen many sad, depressing, and horrifying things. It appears as if the robot is centuries older then he seems.

I immediately feel sad after my evaluation of the bot. I hate how much a person can discover by observing another. It is betraying and not at all fulfilling. In my state, I move forwards toward the dark coloured robot.

"Don't worry. I have yet to discover your soft side."

"You won't." Ironhide states darkly.

I sigh and scratch my arm absently. Alright then. He is a grumpy duckling. A _very_ grump duckling.

"Don't worry about him Josephine. Hide can get a little...temper mental."

I glance at Will swiftly. "No kidding."

A small silence suddenly takes over the area. It doesn't last for long though. Optimus is quick to create conversation. Before the leader speaks, he sends a warning glance towards the weapons specialist. I can understand why. At times I think 'Hide' can get very bitter.

"Time will show your true colours my friend. I sense that Josephine is talented at detecting hidden traits."

The grumpy bot just grunts in reply. I can not say what he means by the sound. In fact, I don't think I want to know. It could be something rude. Something harsh. A fraze that I may not ever comprehend.

"Do not be concerned Josephine. His anger can be taken lightly here."

I look up at Optimus quickly. I squint against the brightness of the ceiling lights. What did he say? Did he just call me Josephine? I groan and throw my hand into the air. I thought I had told the robots to call me Joe! Not all my other wacky names! How many more times do I have to go through this? Call me _Joe, _not _anything _else!

I mutter silly words under my breath for the longest time. I just don't know what to say. How much dumber can people get in one day?

"Excuse me? Josephine? Are you alright?"

I silently take notice of Will's voice. He's talking. Great. The man is most likely concerned about the colour of my face. After all, I never knew it could turn red so fast. Obviously from my frustration and confusion.

"Ratchet." Lennox says urgently. "Do something."

I twist away from the soldier in horror. What is he talking about? Does he think I am going to pass out or something? My face is only crimson! That should be a clear enough sign that I'm angry.

"Hey! I am completely fine!" I grumble loudly.

"I beg to differ."

I turn to look at Ratchet, who has quickly come to my side. Of course he doesn't agree with me. I am a 'poor human' to him. My medical career has yet to blossom in his eyes. Right now, the doctor is in the process of a deep scan. I resist the urge to move _far_ away. I know better then to leave the sight of the CMO. His temper is something I do not want to meddle with. It is best to let him finish his work. I am sure he will rapidly discover that I am perfectly normal.

"Your temperature seems higher. Are you in any pain Josephine? You may be running a slight fever."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Really? A fever? The bot has to be pulling my leg. There is no possible way that I could be any more sickly. I have more then enough problems already. My leg, shoulder, and arm. Now this? Maybe I should just avoid informing the doctor about anything I am feeling.

"No, I am fine. Didn't I tell you this already?" I say in a questioning tone.

Ratchet examines me closely. I find myself slowly leaning backwards. What is he trying to do? Scare the crap at of me? I do not deserve this! Suddenly the doctor lunges at me. I close my eyes in surprise. I don't even have time to react. I feel like my limbs have suddenly froze in place. It is like there is no possible way I can move. I quickly feel a sharp prick of pain in my arm. It lasts only a second, but it's enough to make me shriek in alarm. I will certainly move now. I need to deal with this moron of a doctor!

"What the hell was that!" I yell loudly. It seems as if all of my nerves have finally vanished.

Ratchet chuckles softly. I send him a threatening glare. I think I am starting to question his sanity. After all, who does that sort of crap? Basically attack an innocent human being?

"You know exactly what that was Joe. Don't ever lie to me about how you are feeling. I need to know."

I take in a deep breath. He just gave me a shot of pain medication. In the middle of a meeting. Is this really the time for that?_ I am going to end up sleeping on the floor in several minutes!_ He could have waited a little while longer! I am sure that this gathering would have ended soon. Now? We are definitely going to leave shortly. I quickly twist my body away from Ratchet. I have decided to ignore him for the time being. There are things that still need to be done.

"Optimus?"

The glorious leader turns and places his attention on me. He seems quite troubled, but everyone here clearly knows why. Watching the doctor poke someone with a needle is not an attractive sight.

"Yes, Josephine?" Once the bot is finished speaking, he sends me a sympathetic glance.

"Is there anything that you _need_ to tell me? Both Will and Ratchet have told me plenty about my position here." I pause to send an icy scowl in the doctor's direction. "If there is any information they have failed to inform me of, feel free to spit it all out."

"This conference was assembled in order to allow you some peace of mind."

I tilt my head in confusion. Peace of mind? What is he going on about? I am not crazy! Prime swiftly chuckles lightly. It is as if he as read my mind.

"Ask anything you would like. You will certainly be more comfortable around my team if you know more about us."

"Alright..." My voice trails off slowly.

Wow. I wonder what I should ask? There are so many options. I can't believe that this meeting is arranged just for me to ask questions. I mean yes, Optimus has told me some things, but it's nothing compared to the freedom I have now. I can ask _anything_. Anything at all.

"Why did you come here? To earth?"

I meet Optimus' blue eyed gaze directly. It's as if I am staring into an oceans depths. The huge robot takes several moments to consider my statement. It is not long before he decides to answer my inquiry.

"Indeed, that an excellent question. Where do I begin..." The large bot pauses for several moments. He reaches a hand up and places it just beside his head. It appears as if the Cybertronian is deep in thought. "Before time began, there was the cube. A piece our our history, art, and past. We knew not where it came from, only that it held the power to create worlds and fill them with life."

I nod slowly. An interesting explanation, but it still doesn't answer my question. Maybe Prime isn't done speaking yet? To me, the robot looks like he is in great pain. As if he is pondering a memory that burns and rips everything apart. It hurts to watch him suffer so greatly.

"For a time my people lived in great harmony. Cybertron, our home planet, thrived and grew strong. The cube provided both intelligence and knowledge. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. A war revenged our planet for centuries. It expanded until everything was consumed by death. Everything including the cube. Or so my team and I thought. A message of a new discovery arrived to us, claiming that our live's blood was located on a unknown planet called Earth. We then travelled to this world, hoping that the information was true."

I gaze at Optimus sorrowfully. "You came to earth in order to follow your history."

"In essence, yes. But the cube was more then our history. It was our creator of life."

"Was?" I ask simply.

I feel a hand land on my good shoulder. Will. Something is wrong. Really wrong. Maybe I touched on a sensitive topic?

"The cube was destroyed."

My mouth falls open in horror. "Destroyed? B-b-but how?" I stutter unevenly.

I can't believe it! Destroyed? Who could possibly demolish such a treasured thing? The world of Cybertron depended on the cube! It was their life force! What kind of idiot would do that sort of thing?

"We were not the only bots who discovered the signal. For centuries both Decepticons and Autobots have secretly lived on earth. Megatron, the Decepticon leader discovered the cube's location. He wished to use the All Spark and transform the world's machines into an army for his control. I could not let that occur. A battle issued in Mission City that altered the course of our lives forever. The cube was sacrificed in order to preserve the life of mankind."

"_Sacrificed?_ How?"

"Sam Witwicky." Will states solemnly.

Sam Witwicky? I know that name. It's in the file Lennox gave me, along with Megatron and Mission City. How could a young man from college possibly cause so much trouble? Even I wasn't that rebellious when I was young. I wonder how the boy got involved in the whole situation? I think it would be quite difficult to get sucked into a government problem _and_ find a hidden alien species. I should know, I work with the army. In my confusion, I send both Will and Optimus a flustered expression. They need to explain the situation a little bit more. I am pretty lost.

"To ensure that the All Spark never got in decepticon hands, I told Sam to place it in my chest cavity as a last resort. This action would demolish both me and the cube. Instead of following my command, the boy placed it in the chest of Megatron. Thus saving my life. I am forever in his dept." Optimus states clearly.

I adjust my sling quickly. "How did this 'Sam' get involved?"

Prime sighs deeply. He is quite troubled. "Megatron crash landed on earth centuries before Sam existed. The boy's direct relative, a sailor, discovered the remains of the Decepticon. The man accidentally triggered a navigation system that imprinted the coordinates of the cube on his glasses. It was fate that brought us together. The glasses were the key to everything."

"I understand. But what about the other fights? The ones that were advertised all over the news?"

Lennox walks over to my side. He doesn't seem all that worried about what to say. "Egypt and Chicago. The attacks were highly publicized but not to the extent where the Autobots were revealed."

"We lost many, but saved many in return." Optimus murmurs.

I stroke the blanket that is softly arranged around my shoulders. I calmly let myself sort through the jumbling thoughts in my head. Okay. So I think I can clearly comprehend what has been explained to me so far. I know that there are still many blanks that need to be filled. I don't think I will be hearing everything today though. Sometimes it is always best not to know certain things. I have a pretty good hunch that the people here have suffered through a lot. I am handling a tough subject that needs to be treated gently.

"What were the conflicts about? Not the All Spark I'm sure. Wait..." I take a moment to yawn deeply. "The cube is the same as the All Spark correct?"

"Yes, Josephine. They are much the same. The conflicts...they transformed greatly over time." A pained expression crosses over Prime's face. I don't believe he wants to say more. Not yet anyway.

I dip my head in approval and yawn once again. Damn. This medication is kicking in faster then I thought! I swore I had more time! Uh. I think I need to kick Ratchet or something. How could he do this to me after I warned him already!?

"Optimus?"

I watch as the brilliant leader turns to face Ratchet, who has decided to chat. His metal glints in the light. I literally have to crane my neck in order to get a good glimpse of the two. They have gotten awfully close to me during this conversation. I guess it is clear to them that my nerves have disappeared. In such a small period time they have gotten very comfortable with me. I am so relieved. Maybe that was what the problem was with me. Worrying about whether the Autobots would accept me or not.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"I mean no disrespect, but I think our guest here has had enough. She is going to fall over any second."

I lean back and glare at the doctor. "No!" I pause to yawn lazily. "I am good...perfectly fine."

Optimus swiftly stands up back on both of his feet. I frown in disappointment. Leaving already? I feel like the meeting has just begun!

"I fear I must agree. You have learned enough today at the expense of your injuries Josephine. I must beg you to rest. There will be a time when you can accomplish much more."

I open my mouth in shock. "But-"

"Please heed my request. We will need you at your best of strength, not in your weakest."

I once again sigh in defeat. I want to punch the doctor in the head. I will get him back for this. I will. I _certainly_ will.

"Alright. Just one more-" I do not get to finish. An alarm suddenly sounds right above our heads. I look around the room quickly. What the hell is going on? Please don't tell me it's another attack on this base. I do not think I could survive through another one.

"Is this really the time?" Will states. I glance at the soldier, who has swiftly moved closer to Optimus.

"I am afraid so William. I did not think this would occur quite so soon. Then again, I can not predict the movements of the Decepticons."

What is going on? Decepticons? Oh, this does_ not_ sound good. Why is this happening? It has been less then a week! Are they busy or something? Do they want to meet up? _Have a slumber party?_

"What is going on?" I splutter unevenly.

"A sighting." Ironhide growls.

Woah. I though he had left the room! He is certainly very silent. As my parents have always said, the silent ones are deadly. But a Decepticon sighting? Really? What is everyone going to do about that?

"Optimus, we have to leave _now_. There will be no possible way to gain information if we do not."

"I agree William. But I need you to stay here. You are recovering from injuries much like Josephine. Risk of further injury will not be tolerated."

"I agree...for now." Lennox mutters clearly.

Prime nods his head. I am sure he feels sorry for the soldier. Losing a close member of the team must _really_ suck. But when you look at the bright side, at least Will will be out again soon. I have to wait several weeks before I can start training. I hate doing nothing productive for long.

"Ratchet, I am sorry to disturb your business, but I need you for this mission. Your medical talents may be of service."

"But Optimus..." The doctor slowly trails off. He sends me a concerned glance. For a moment, I almost feel sorry for the guy.

"Do not fear my friend. Josephine will be in good hands. Ironhide?"

The dark coloured bot grunts in response. I wonder if that is typical of him?

"I will need you to care for both William and Josephine in Ratchet's stead. I know you will question this command, but follow it well. This base needs protection too" Optimus says quickly.

I resist the urge to face palm myself. Of all the robots I am left with, Ironhide has to be the one? I think he could care less about _my_ well being. If anything, the weapon specialist cares for Will. I can easily sense a strong bond between the two despite the small disagreement before.

No one says anything for several moments. It is as if everyone is calmly accepting their roles, even though they don't want to.

"Well Josephine, I am sorry to say that this is where we must depart. There is much we still need to speak about, but that will come with time. I once again give you my condolences and best wishes. Stay safe and heal well."

At that very moment both Optimus Prime and Ratchet begin leaving the room. I look in sadness as every Cybertronian begins to change into their vehicle form. The only noise in the room is the soft mechanical whirls and clangs of the Autobot's alterations. I watch in awe at the swiftness of every movement. They have perfected every action to the last beautiful detail.

"Hey Ratchet!" I yell loudly. "Come back in one piece! I still need to kick your ass!"

I horn blares in reply. A tiny smile blossoms across my face. Good enough for now I guess. At least he knows what's coming.

"Josephine, we have to go now."

I send Will a disapproving look. Really? Right at this moment? The man just rolls his eyes. "You can ask me more questions while we are in Hide. I am sorry about this interruption, but at least you know more about everything, right?"

"Yeah...In Hide? Do you know how weird that sounds?" I say reluctantly.

"You get used to the thought after awhile."

Once the soldier stops talking, he lightly grabs my good arm and places it around his shoulder. Embarrassment floods through me once again. I feel like a strawberry for god's sake. If I turn red one more time, I think I might just fall over. And I thought holding hands was bad. I think this is much worse.

"Lean on me for support. You will be able to move a little faster."

"Uh huh, got it."

Before we move I take time to look at the military hanger again. Who knows if I will ever come back here. It could be one in hundreds of rooms on this base. Skyscraper high walls, large doors, and ugly grey floors. Everything just screams 'paint me!'. One day_ I will_ attack this base with colour. It REALLY needs a face lift. It needs to look like a rainbow just decided to puke_ all_ over it.

After a few seconds of hobbling, we reach the door of the inky black Topkick. It doesn't bother opening itself. A small scowl hastily forms on Will's face. Well I guess Ironhide feels like being a terd today. After all, he isn't out fighting with everyone else. I have a great suspicion that this robot loves to tussle with others. Hence 'weapons specialist' as his profession.

Lennox knocks lightly on truck's window. "Open up big boy. We've got company."

I suppress a laugh at the soldier's comment. Did he really have to say that? Now I am sure the robot won't 'open up'.

"Come on Ironhide. My hands are full. Feel sorry for the injured!"

"You never said _please_ William."

_Oh god_. Is he really doing this? Giving Will a lesson on manners? Of all the stupid and dumb things in the world, this has to be one of them. I never knew this was possible until now. I yawn slowly once again. If this Cybertronian does not let us in, I swear I'm going to pass out on the spot.

"Please?"

"One more time."

Lennox looks at Ironhide in annoyance. "Why?"

A slight laugh erupts from the front of the truck. The robot appears to be having a great time being a nuisance. "Because."

"Ha. What a great excuse. Fine. Would you _please_ open your magical and mystical door?"

The thing suddenly pops open with a muffled click. I sigh in relief. At least the robot didn't take hours. I have that to be thankful for above everything else. With great care, I attempt to hoist myself up in the passenger seat. I fail miserably several times. I just can't get over the sheer size of this vehicle. If I saw this bad boy on the battle field, I would be running for my life.

"Here, let me help you."

I sigh and allow Will to place me in the seat. I hate being weak. If this vehicle wasn't so damn big, I would be able to do more things alone. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I nod and quickly shut the truck's door. I would rather not go through Ironhide's game again. It really tired me out. I wonder how much time I have left before I go to sleep? All the medication Ratchet carries around is nearly lethal. It knocks people out in a matter of minutes.

I breath deeply, and lean back against the soft leathery folds of the car seat. Everything in here is so comfortable. It's the perfect place to have a cat nap. If I had a choice, I could probably live in a car like this. I have to admit, it's a pretty close match to Ratchet.

"Will?" I say drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Where...are we...going?"

I faintly hear the man laugh. He sounds awfully muffled. Like he is under water or something. _Weird._

"To your room. It's stationed near Ratchet's medbay. Good for him, good for you."

Right. Of course I am near the CMO. _Figures._ He will get sick of me soon enough. I can get quite frustrating sometimes. With the right atmosphere, it can become very overwhelming.

"How…many…Autobots are...here?" I mutter sluggishly.

"Enough for now. Don't worry about that. Just sleep Josephine. Rest. Heaven knows, you need it."

I do not retort to Will's statement. I find that I do not have the energy to. It's like my lips have been glued shut. All I do is rest my head and think odd thoughts. The rumbling of Ironhide's engine seems to drag me away from the physical world. Before I completely vanish, I clearly recall something of great importance. Something that I need to say. I never got the chance earlier.

"Thank you, Hide...for saving Will...and me from the rubble."

My hand clutches the silky blue blanket at my side. My fingers are gingerly placed along the fabric that makes up the truck's seat. So warm. So cozy. I am sure I will have a good rest tonight. Even if I'm suck inside a grumpy old fart like Ironhide.

***Any guesses on what happens to Joe when she wakes up? ;P**


End file.
